


I can be anything. And understand nothing.

by Akeela_of_the_Demon



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, e autismo olistico sparso, o: l'arte della recitazione olistica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeela_of_the_Demon/pseuds/Akeela_of_the_Demon
Summary: Un'attrice olistica deve saper cogliere le sfide. Che possono essere interpretare un nuovo ruolo, o meglio: esserlo. O provare un nuovo esercizio: quello di capire le "strane cose delle persone". Una sfida particolarmente ardua, nel bel mezzo dell'agenzia di investigazioni olistiche.
Relationships: Dirk Gently & Mona Wilder, Farah Black/Tina Tevetino, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently





	1. unfriendly doors and perfect indigos

**Author's Note:**

> Avete presente quando scrivete qualcosa di getto; e poi vi rendete conto che non avrete davvero mai tempo di rileggerla con calma per sistemare quello che non vi convince; e decidete di pubblicarla comunque e basta? Beh, questa è una di quelle volte.

Era mattina. Lei riusciva a capirlo dall’inclinazione della luce della grande palla di fuoco… ah, giusto, sole… del sole che penetrava dalle finestre. Nella posizione in cui si trovava, il mattino sarebbe finito e sarebbe iniziato il pomeriggio esattamente quando la luce del… sole avrebbe toccato i suoi bordi. E lo sapeva perché si era messa in quell’esatta posizione proprio per quello, per sapere quando finiva il mattino e iniziava il pomeriggio; si stava esercitando a imparare le parti con in cui le persone dividevano la giornata, per chiamarle con nomi diversi.

Non aveva idea del perché lo facessero. Ma le persone facevano le cose più strane.

Ad ogni modo, le ci erano volute diverse giornate per trovare la posizione esatta. Ma la pazienza non era un problema per lei. Era essenziale, anzi, per essere un’ottima attrice. Dedicarsi ai dettagli, millimetro per millimetro, sfumatura per sfumatura, puntando alla perfezione.

Naturalmente, siccome stava anche recitando la parte di un giochino di gomma da stringere come anti-stress – sul significato della parola ‘stress’ ci stava ancora lavorando, ma era un concetto molto difficile, un’altra delle stranissime cose delle persone – trovare la posizione giusta, e quindi muoversi, era qualcosa a cui si era dedicata solo di tanto in tanto in quelle giornate. Per il resto del tempo era stata perfettamente immobile, così come doveva esserlo un giochino di gomma anti-stress, lì su quel mobile di legno che loro tenevano contro il muro dell’ufficio dell’agenzia.

Non le era ancora ben chiaro cosa fosse un’agenzia, aldilà del fatto che fosse qualcosa che rendeva felice Dirk. Questo le faceva capire che era una cosa molto importante. Ultimamente, sembrava ci fossero molte cose ‘importanti’ che rendevano Dirk felice, come capiva dal fatto che lui avesse meno bisogno di prenderla in mano e stringerla per l’effetto anti-stress – lo stress, questo l’aveva capito, era qualcosa che le persone, o almeno Dirk, avevano quando non erano esattamente felici – e questo rendeva felice anche lei. Le permetteva di sentirsi non preoccupata per Dirk, e quindi di potersi dedicare appieno ai suoi esercizi di recitazione. 

Ma ultimamente faceva anche altri esercizi, di un altro tipo, come quello di capire il concetto di mattino e pomeriggio. Più avanti sarebbe passata a quello di sera e notte. E più avanti ancora al concetto di alba e tramonto, che erano sfumature più affascinanti e più sottili, e probabilmente le due cose si corrispondevano nel renderle tali. Aveva iniziato a fare degli esercizi per capire le sfumature in cui si muovevano le persone. Era molto più difficile che l’arte della recitazione, e, a differenza di quella, non era proprio la sua arte. Ma pensava che fosse importante, in qualche modo. Che avrebbe fatto più felice Dirk, forse. Il che le avrebbe permesso di preoccuparsi ancora meno per lui, di essere anche lei più felice, e di potersi dedicare meglio alla sua vera passione.

Comunque fosse, dal momento che la sua priorità era calarsi nella parte del giocattolo di gomma anti-stress, di solito non era cosciente di ciò che le accadeva attorno. Faceva parte del ruolo di un giocattolo di gomma anti-stress, dopotutto, e anzi era una parte essenziale del ruolo. Ma un poco di tempo prima, la sua coscienza del mondo che la circondava era stata risvegliata dalla voce di Dirk. Subito dopo essersi accertata immediatamente, come d’abitudine, che il suono della sua voce non fosse triste, spaventato o addolorato, ma anzi vivace e felice, aveva controllato la luce del sole sul tavolo. Era mattino. Si era sentita contenta. Sapeva che era mattino, e non ancora pomeriggio. E Dirk era felice.

Ampliando appena un altro poco la sua coscienza del mondo circostante, riuscì a percepire anche le altre voci. Erano tornati all’agenzia, tutti e tre. O forse erano lì da prima, ma in un’altra stanza, e magari si erano alzati dopo aver dormito la notte. Stava imparando un sacco di cose, dopotutto. Come che di solito le persone dormono di notte, anche se a volte Dirk e i suoi amici dormivano o erano svegli in parti svariate della giornata (Dirk le aveva spiegato che dipendeva da quando c’era un caso in corso), e che dormivano in altre stanze, perché di solito nelle case, in cui le persone ‘abitavano’ o ‘vivevano’, c’erano stanze apposta per dormire, e stanze per stare svegli, e si poteva distinguerle da cose come la presenza di un ‘letto’. Quando Dirk le aveva spiegato quelle cose, lei aveva pensato con entusiasmo che quello era un ruolo che non aveva ancora mai provato, quello di un letto. Non vedeva l’ora.

Ma bisognava fare le cose per bene e con ordine, per essere attrici serie. Ora stava perfezionando l’arte di uno dei suoi personaggi più classici e di successo: il giocattolo di gomma anti-stress. E stava imparando le parti in cui le persone suddividevano la giornata. Aveva, insomma, già un bel po’ di esercizi da fare.

E stava imparando un sacco delle cose più strane delle persone. Che erano parecchie. Più di quanto si fosse immaginata. A volte le sembrava un compito irraggiungibile. Davvero troppe cose, e troppo complicate. Ma in quei momenti di sconforto, Dirk la incoraggiava sempre, ricordandole che anche lui stava ancora imparando un sacco di cose. Il sorriso felice con cui lo diceva, e il modo in cui gli brillavano gli occhi da settimane a quella parte, la faceva sentire di nuovo felice, e volenterosa di tornare subito ai suoi esercizi. Dopotutto, Dirk – da buon amico qual’era – non se la prendeva mai se lei di punto in bianco abbandonava la sua forma da persona, e tornava con sollievo a dedicarsi ad uno dei suoi ruoli in cui si stava esercitando. L’ultima cosa che anzi percepiva, prima di chiudere i canali di percezione del mondo circostante per immergersi definitivamente nel ruolo che stava provando, era Dirk che le dava un paio di piccole pacche affettuose, e le mormorava con affetto ‘Ben fatto. Buona recitazione, cara.’.

Sì, Dirk era un ottimo amico.

E Dirk ora aveva anche degli amici, a parte lei. Amici che erano proprio persone, e per niente attori. All’inizio, questo l’aveva un po’ delusa. Se per caso uno dei nuovi amici di Dirk fosse stato un attore, avrebbe magari potuto chiedere qualche consiglio su alcune sfaccettature dei suoi ruoli più impegnativi. Doveva ancora lavorare meglio, ad esempio, sul come non sbilanciarsi minimamente in modo autonomo quando era un pallone da spiaggia, e come muoversi assecondando il minimo soffio di vento, ma solo uno abbastanza forte da spostare esattamente il peso che aveva come pallone da spiaggia. Dirk le aveva promesso che un giorno o l’altro l’avrebbe portata in spiaggia per esercitarsi.

Il suo caro amico ora stava parlando con entusiasmo, riusciva a percepirlo. Non seguiva veramente la conversazione, o meglio, filtrava giusto il succo d’essa. Stava dicendo qualcosa a proposito di notti di arcobaleni e pentole piene d’oro, e di Islanda.

La sua amica, quella che si chiamava Farah – e che a Mona piaceva, perché anche se non la capiva le dava una bella sensazione di tranquillità, agio e gentilezza, e quando spolverava l’agenzia trattava tutto con delicatezza e precisione, cosicché anche quando prendeva in mano lei, qualsiasi cosa stesse interpretando in quel momento, si sentiva come rassicurata e incoraggiata dal suo tocco, come se si stesse prendendo cura di ogni cosa, lei compresa – stava dicendo qualcosa con il tono paziente, in cui Mona aveva imparato a riconoscere l’affetto che riservava a Dirk.

«Dirk… i gremlins non c’entrano con i folletti. E, comunque, è l’Irlanda, non l’Islanda.»

«Allora perché ci hanno promesso un sacco d’oro se facevamo finta di niente e lasciavamo perdere tutto?» insistette Dirk, con il suo accento più petulantemente di sfida.

«Io… uff, non ne ho idea.» si arrese Farah, lanciando le braccia in aria. «So solo che ora andrò a fare una doccia e una lunga, lunga dormita.»

Dirk mise il broncio. «Ma Faraaaah…» chiamò col suo tono di voce lamentosamente infantile, anche se lei stava già imboccando la porta che dava sulle scale che portavano al piano di sopra «Abbiamo appena risolto un caso! Noi festeggiamo sempre quando risolviamo un caso!»

«Buonanotte, Dirk.» si accomiatò Farah, già a metà delle scale.

Dirk roteò gli occhi e si voltò verso Todd, il quale per tutto quel tempo non aveva fatto che percorrere la stanza avanti e indietro a lunghi passi, con sguardo maniacalmente agitato, come un animale in gabbia.

Dirk aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte, notò meglio il suo stato agitato, e lo udì distintamente borbottare come un disco rotto « … gremlins … Sì, certo, ovvio, dei fottuti gremlins! Niente di più logico, no? Perché non dei… dei nani la prossima volta!»

«Hem… Todd?» chiamò Dirk con precauzione, alzando un poco le mani come in un gesto calmante e facendo qualche lento passo per avvicinarglisi. «Stai… va tutto… bene?»

Todd si immobilizzò di netto, facendolo sussultare, e si voltò verso di lui puntandogli dritto addosso quello sguardo spalancato e fin troppo agitato. Dirk abbassò istantaneamente le braccia, incollandole ai fianchi, e si irrigidì per ogni evenienza. In ogni caso, non avrebbe saputo come approcciare fisicamente Todd per calmarlo, anche se ogni suo istinto lo spingeva in quel senso. Ogni suo istinto lo spingeva sempre a cercare di aiutare Todd, quando gli sembrava in qualche modo… in difficoltà.

«Certo, perché mai non dovrei stare bene?» ribatté Todd. Dirk ebbe un dubbio irrisorio solo per un istante. No, decisamente quello era un tono acutamente sarcastico.

Dirk lo occhieggiò per un attimo da capo a piedi, mentre faceva un’involontaria espressione assai dubbiosa. Todd era effettivamente abbastanza ricoperto di graffi superficiali di unghie di gremlins, e aveva almeno un paio di lividi che stavano iniziando a diventare bluastri. Era anche pallido di stanchezza e in generale scombussolato e spiegazzato per le intense ore di indagine a cui li aveva costretti quell’ultimo caso.

Non che Dirk o Farah fossero in condizioni molto migliori o diverse, comunque.

«Ah.» si sforzò comunque di dire Dirk, con un forzato ma il più cortese possibile tono di semplice constatazione. «Perché non sembri proprio stare…» aggiunse subito dopo in replica, non potendo proprio resistere. E tentando comunque un tono ancora il più possibile gentile e cauto.

«Abbiamo appena scoperto un covo di goblin che gestiva un casinò truccato a Las Vegas!» Todd esplose, puntualmente, praticamente gridando.

Dirk sussultò un poco di nuovo, ma fece del suo meglio per cercare di sorridere e annuire corposamente. «Sì, correttissimo. Todd, mi fa molto piacere che tu abbia prestato attenzione quando ho spiegato poc’anzi a te e Farah cosa avevano a che fare i follett… hem… goblin con quell’uomo tragicamente precipitato dall’ultimo piano di quel dispendioso albergo dopo essere stato trasformato in un posacen…»

«Non ti rendi conto?? Goblin a Las Veg…!» ricominciò a strepitare Todd, nonché a camminare avanti e indietro per tutta la stanza, salvo fermarsi dopo appena un paio di falcate, tornare a girarsi verso di lui, con un sopracciglio decisamente inclinato, e obbiettare «Dirk… Non era quel tizio che… Lui era stato ridotto in polvere. E sei stato _tu_ a fare cadere dal terrazzo il posacenere in cui avevamo raccolto le sue ceneri in modo che Farah potesse tentare di fare un esame del DNA per stabilire…»

«Comunque!» si affrettò a dire Dirk, agitando le mani per aria come a dissipare inutili particolari, e avviandosi verso il frigo «Abbiamo risolto un altro caso!E dovremmo festeggiare!»

La sua mossa diversiva sembrò funzionare; se non altro, Todd smise di percorrere la stanza dell’agenzia dove accoglievano i clienti ad ampi passi nervosi, come se avesse deciso di tentare di scavare una caotica geometria di solchi nel pavimento, e lo seguì – come d’altro canto spesso finiva per fare senza nemmeno accorgersene – fermandosi sulla soglia dalla cucina. Da lì gli lanciò uno sguardo penetrante, incrociando le braccia sul petto e assumendo uno di quei suoi bronci tra il contrariato e l’incredulo.

«Sono l’unico qui rimasta abbastanza sano di mente da considerare _leggermente_ strano il fatto che ci fosse un’intera gang di _goblin_ che _nel bel mezzo di Las Vegas_ gestiva un giro di macchinette da gioco truccate per casinò?» esclamò con il suo tipico tono da furiosa indignazione.

Dirk era abbastanza sicuro che comunque si stesse calmando; beh, almeno relativamente. Ed era abbastanza convinto che se avesse bevuto una birra quello avrebbe aiutato.

«Hum, gremlins, non goblin.» corresse distrattamente, mentre frugava nel frigo con impegno.

Todd sembrò praticamente levitare su se stesso. Nello stesso momento, Dirk si rese conto che il loro frigo era paurosamente sguarnito, e assolutamente privo di ogni traccia di birra in qualsiasi forma; si morse le labbra. Brutto segno.

«Al diavolo!» esclamò Todd, girandosi su se stesso e marciando via.

Dirk si rizzò di colpo, o meglio tentò di farlo, sbatté la testa contro il bordo del superiore del frigo, si estrasse meglio da dentro il frigo desolatamente quasi vuoto con una piccola imprecazione a mezza voce, e quando riuscì finalmente a scoccare un’occhiata allarmata a Todd, lui aveva già ri-afferrato il giubbetto dallo schienale del divano – riservato ai clienti, sottolineava Farah – e stava aprendo la porta.

«Todd? Dove stai andando?» chiamò Dirk, istintivamente allarmato. Non aveva idea di come o perché, ma aveva il sospetto che Todd fosse al di fuori del suo solito range di malumore scorbutico, e che in qualche modo potesse c’entrare lui.

«A fare una passeggiata.» rispose Todd, praticamente tra i denti, senza nemmeno girarsi.

«Oh. Okay. Potresti prendere delle birre e qualcosa da mangiare al supermercato all’angolo? Oh, è quasi finito anche il…»

La porta sbatté rumorosamente.

Dirk rimase a lungo a fissare la porta chiusa, con un crescente grado di corrugamento di fronte e sopracciglia. Aveva una brutta sensazione. E anche freddo.

Si rese conto che aveva ancora il frigo aperto, e lo richiuse. Un problema era risolto, almeno. Questo, singolarmente, non migliorò affatto la sensazione. Anzi, lo fece sentire ancora più giù di morale.

Scoccò uno sguardo in giro per la stanza, cercando istintivamente Farah, magari dotata di una qualche soluzione interpretativa utile per il momento; ma non la trovò, e si ricordò che lei era andata a dormire, o qualcosa del genere, e che probabilmente se lui l’avesse svegliata per dirle allarmato che qualcosa non andava e le avesse raccontato cos’era successo, lei lo avrebbe cacciato dalla sua stanza e si sarebbe trovato di fronte ad un’altra porta sbattutagli praticamente in faccia, prospettiva che in quel momento non gli arrideva particolarmente.

Per un poco percorse la stanza senza meta, come se stesse cercando di ripercorrere i percorsi senza senso dell’agitazione di Todd – altrettanto misteriosamente priva di motivo per quello che ne riusciva a capire – e trovarne una qualche interpretazione, o almeno un indizio.

Alla fine si fermò in piedi nel mezzo della stanza ed esalò un lungo sospiro abbattuto, crollando le spalle. Stava di nuovo fissando la porta chiusa, con l’animo sprofondato sotto le scarpe.

Qualcosa era mutato nella stanza. Mona non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza cosa, ma aveva a che fare con la qualità dell’atmosfera; il termine ‘atmosfera’ la lasciava ancora insoddisfatta, soprattutto da quando aveva scoperto che le persone usavano la parola in almeno due sensi diversi. Uno si riferiva a qualcosa che circondava l’intero pianeta. Sull’altro significato, beh, ancora le sfuggiva esattamente il senso.

Era un mutamento che le sembrava familiare, e spiacevole. La intristiva e preoccupava.

Era Dirk. Ora era improvvisamente triste, preoccupato, angosciato… o qualcosa comunque di non bello.

Mona ampliò istintivamente la sua percezione del mondo che la circondava, rinunciando ancora di un poco ad un’interpretazione da manuale del ruolo che stava provando. E sentì le vibrazioni prodotte dai passi di Dirk che si avvicinava, e che si fermava nelle immediate vicinanze.

Poi Dirk la stava prendendo in mano, e stava somministrando delle strette graduali e a ritmo regolare al giocattolo di gomma anti-stress che lei stava interpretando in quel momento. Mona si preoccupò. Era da parecchio che Dirk non ne aveva bisogno. Sperò almeno che gli fosse d’aiuto, che facesse sparire un po’ di stress, qualsiasi cosa fosse esattamente lo stress. Di certo non era nulla di positivo.

Mona si concentrò per rendere la consistenza della gomma il più ideale possibile.

Ma poco dopo Dirk la stava riappoggiando sul mobile, con lenta cura e attenzione. Mona gliene era grata, anche se entrambi sapevano che non era proprio necessario in senso stretto. Naturalmente, in quanto oggetto non ‘senziente’, lei non poteva provare alcun dolore, nemmeno se lui l’avesse scagliata fuori dalla finestra con tutte le sue forze. Ma quando veniva maneggiata con quella cura, si sentiva bene e soddisfatta.

Ora riusciva anche a percepire però che Dirk stava focalizzando la sua attenzione proprio su di lei. Con la percezione che aveva in quel momento del mondo circostante, lo sentì appoggiarsi all’indietro ad una delle scrivanie, quella più vicino al mobile su cui si trovava lei, prendere un profondo respiro arreso, e mormorare qualcosa con tono gentile, ma esitante e abbattuto.

«Hem… Mona? Mi dispiace disturbarti ma… Potresti…? Hem. Avrei… bisogno di parlare. Con… qualcuno?»

Il suo sguardo tornò per un momento verso la porta d’ingresso dell’agenzia, invariabilmente chiusa, e si adombrò di ulteriore scoraggiamento. Quando tornò a fissare il giocattolo di gomma anti-stress, al suo posto c’era una giovane donna che gli era estremamente familiare, tranquillamente seduta sul bordo del mobile come se fosse stata lì per tutto il tempo. In un certo senso, era proprio così dopotutto.

Dirk sorrise di riflesso, anche se pallidamente e con aria distratta, triste.

Mona si impegnò invece a rendere la sua espressione quanto più chiara possibile; non era così facile riprendere subito padronanza delle espressioni di un volto umano, specialmente quando si era passato molto tempo senza averne uno, il ché le accadeva spesso. Perciò sorrise con dolce trasporto amichevole e affezionato.

«Ciao Dirk.» salutò. La sua voce era ancora un po’ roca, ma sarebbe tornata a pieno regime di lì a poco, se Dirk avesse voluto parlare per un po’.

Mona iniziò a far dondolare le gambe in alternativa, in parte per sgranchirsele, e in parte perché le venne spontaneo. Ricordarsi com’era avere una forma il cui ruolo preveda il movimento non era così semplice come poteva sembrare, e per interpretarla con naturalezza ci voleva un paziente esercizio a piccole dosi.

«Ciao Mona.» ricambiò il saluto Dirk. «Sembri… stare molto bene.»

Mona sorrise di nuovo e più marcatamente, e annuì in conferma entusiasta. «Sì, infatti sì» confermò.

Era particolarmente soddisfatta degli abiti che aveva scelto. Un paio di pantaloni comodi, di un tranquillizzante lilla, e un maglione largo e morbido blu scuro con un motivo di stelle sottoforma di puntini bianchi. Il tutto appena slavato come dall’uso. In base a quello che aveva imparato, guardando ogni tanto la televisione quando non c’era nessuno in casa – come parte dei suoi esercizi per imparare le strane cose delle persone – quello era un tipo di abbigliamento amichevole e rilassato, adatto a parlare con gli amici quando avevano bisogno di confidarsi. Lo aveva copiato da una scena in televisione di una sit-com – o forse un film, non era ancora sicura di quale fosse la differenza tra le diverse cose che comparivano in una televisione – dove appunto degli amici parlavano tra di loro dei loro problemi e dei loro sogni.

«Di cosa ti piacerebbe parlare?» offrì Mona gentilmente.

Dirk aveva spesso bisogno di parlare, ma quello era tempo prima, quando ancora erano chiusi nelle stanze di quello che veniva chiamato progetto Blackwing. Anche adesso, di tanto in tanto, Dirk le parlava. Ma di solito non aveva bisogno che lei gli rispondesse. Adesso aveva altri amici, e poteva parlare con loro, e non sentirsi più solo. Entrambi sapevano che Mona non ne era affatto offesa. Non amava prendere la forma umana, troppo scontata, troppo confusa, terribilmente semplice come ruolo rispetto a quello di un oggetto inanimato. 

Ma apprezzava che Dirk ogni tanto le parlasse, anche brevemente, o che la sfiorasse appena mentre le passava vicino, quando lei era intenta a interpretare uno dei suoi ruoli, di solito di sfuggita e senza che gli altri vedessero. Dirk non aveva ancora detto di lei ai suoi nuovi amici, o meglio, non aveva ancora detto loro che lei era lì. Mona preferiva così. La imbarazzava conoscerli. E se non fosse piaciuta ai nuovi amici di Dirk? E se l’avessero trovata strana, o antipatica? Dirk era sicuro che quello fosse impossibile. Ma Mona aveva chiesto comunque di aspettare un altro po’. Prima, voleva capire meglio l’agenzia, e gli amici di Dirk, e le cose strane delle persone. Forse, così, loro non l’avrebbero trovata sgradevole in qualche modo, senza che lei riuscisse a capire cosa aveva fatto o detto di male.

«Io… oh, beh, ecco…» esitò Dirk, torcendosi nervosamente le mani, e scoccando un’occhiata abbattuta verso la porta chiusa dell’ingresso dell’agenzia.

Mona voltò lo sguardo verso la porta, incuriosita. Le sembrò la solita porta che aveva sempre visto lì. Ma per sicurezza, visto che sembrava angustiare Dirk, la studiò con maggiore attenzione, e le dedicò anche uno sguardo imbronciato e piuttosto torvo, giusto per comunicarle il suo più vivo risentimento per qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto per far mutare l’umore di Dirk da felice a triste. La porta era al momento la maggiore sospettata.

«Ahem.» si schiarì la voce Dirk, tornando a guardarla con uno scatto della testa. «È solo che non sono sicuro di cosa sia successo. Con Todd, intendo.»

Mona tornò a guardarlo. Scartò la porta dai suoi maggiori sospettati del crimine di aver messo Dirk di un umore negativo, e la sostituì con Todd. Ma assunse anche un’espressione più perplessa. Todd era un elemento difficile per lei. Per quanto fosse uno degli amici di Dirk, non era ancora riuscita a capire cosa ne pensava di lui. In certi momenti, Dirk era più felice di quanto lo avesse mai sentito quando c’era Todd nella stanza, e in altri momenti invece – come questo – Todd sembrava proprio il diretto responsabile del farlo sentire triste e angosciato. 

Di conseguenza, Mona non riusciva mai a decidere se avrebbe preferito provare a interpretare il ruolo di un cuscino perfettamente morbido o di un cactus, e farsi casualmente capitare sul divano proprio poco prima che Todd ci si sedesse. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare delle varianti, e vedere come andava. Magari un cuscino a forma di cactus, in modo che non gli avrebbe fatto proprio male – cosa che sicuramente avrebbe fatto dispiacere a Dirk – e allo stesso tempo gli avrebbe comunicato un messaggio piuttosto chiaro.

«Okay.» disse solo Mona.

Funzionò. Dirk sospirò laconicamente e continuò a parlare.

Le raccontò del loro caso, e nel farlo si entusiasmò e assunse uno sguardo brillante, agitando le mani per aria e parlando con brio, sembrando di nuovo felice. Mona batté le mani qui o là nei momenti in cui – in base alla voce di lui – sembrava più felice, e agitò ancora di più le gambe a mezz’aria ridendo divertita. Poi Dirk raccontò di Todd che era stato scostante e di malumore per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, di un caffè bevuto durante una pausa del viaggio che lo aveva reso di una qualità agitata di scorbutico, e infine di girovagamenti per la stanza, risposte brusche, e porte sbattute. E mentre raccontava quella parte, il morale di Dirk sembrò sprofondargli sotto i tacchi, così come il suo sguardo che si fissò sul pavimento con aria derelitta e preoccupata.

Mona si accigliò un poco. E prese nota, con curiosità, del fatto che l’umore di Dirk sembrava cambiare a seconda di quello del suo amico. Un po’ come l’umore di lei cambiava a seconda di quello di Dirk. Il che le fece iniziare a venire un’idea, o quello che pensava le persone avrebbero chiamato un’idea. Forse era più corretto il termine ‘intuizione’, una delle parole preferite di Dirk.

«Quindi…» ora Dirk stava spostando il piede da un piede all’altro, stringendosi nelle spalle, mettendosi le mani in tasca e come tentando di rimpicciolirsi su se stesso. Mona si accigliò ulteriormente. Non gli piaceva vederlo così. Era quando Dirk si sentiva sperduto, impotente, e altri termini del genere che lui aveva usato in passato per spiegarle come si sentiva. 

Lei non era molto brava con le espressioni strane delle persone. Ma Dirk era stato molto d’aiuto nello spiegargli le sue, quando passavano del tempo a parlare in quelle stanze sempre chiuse del progetto Blackwing; così ora lei riusciva ad associare le espressioni e gli aggettivi, anche se la maggior parte di essi le sembrava eccessiva e inutile. Di solito, le bastava distinguere tra positivo e negativo. E, ad ogni modo, Dirk era un conto, era più facile. Conosceva praticamente tutte le sue espressioni, e i suoi movimenti, e cosa significavano. Tutte le altre persone, erano infinitamente più strane, e difficilissime da interpretare.

«Cosa pensi che dovrei fare?» chiese Dirk, con esitazione, sollevando uno sguardo implorante dal sotto in su su di lei.

Mona fermò le gambe, e rifletté con accuratezza per un momento. Non c’era molto da riflettere. Non capiva niente di tutto quello. Perciò decise di ispirarsi alla sua intuizione. Dopotutto, secondo Dirk le intuizioni erano molto meglio dei ‘complicati ragionamenti puramente logici, pfui!’, come diceva lui. Sembrava appropriato consigliare a Dirk un’intuizione, visto che a lui piacevano.

«Perché non parli con Todd?» offrì Mona, genuinamente semplice.

Dirk la guardò inizialmente con aria perplessa, e Mona temette che non fosse il consiglio giusto. Ma di lì a poco l’espressione di lui si illuminò di colpo, e istantaneamente Mona si sentì di nuovo bene di riflesso. Forse, invece, era la cosa giusta da dire.

«Oh. Oh, Mona! Sei un genio!» esclamò grato, avvicinandolesi, esitando un poco come riprendendosi dall’entusiasmo per ricordarsi del suo generale stato di difficoltà nel relazionarsi con le persone, e battendole infine un paio di pacchette su una spalla con un sorriso smagliantemente grato.

Mona sorrise a sua volta più ampiamente.

«Bene. Mi racconterai com’è andata?» offrì di nuovo lei. Sembrava una di quelle cose che facevano piacere agli amici che si consigliavano. O, almeno, che a Dirk poteva fare piacere.

«Certo!» esclamò Dirk, ancora raggiante, rivolgendole i pollici sporti all’insù, già scalpitante sul posto.

Non appena si girò su se stesso e si fiondò verso la porta – quella che era stata ormai scartata dalla lista dei sospetti – Mona si ripreparò per tornare al suo ruolo preferito, e all’esatto punto del tavolo dove i raggi del sole indicavano la separazione tra il mattino e il pomeriggio.

Ma un momento dopo Dirk si stava precipitando di nuovo indietro, fermandosi di fronte a lei.

«Ah, hem, Mona… Ti andrebbe per caso di…?»

Non finì la frase, ma abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi vestiti. Mona seguì la direzione del suo sguardo. Dirk indossava la maglietta nera con scritto sopra in bianco ‘Mexican Funeral’, e la sua giacca gialla. Solo che la giacca ora era tutta sporca di varie macchie, e piuttosto spiegazzata, e leggermente rovinata ai bordi, come se qualcosa con unghie e denti davvero acuminati si fosse ripetutamente sfogato su di essa.

Dirk tornò ad alzare lo sguardo su di lei con aria esitante e speranzosa insieme, mordendosi appena le labbra, e tormentandosi l’orlo inferiore della giacca con le dita.

Mona sorrise a trentadue denti, e annuì.

«Certo. Nessun problema.»

Di lì a poco, mentre Dirk si toglieva la giacca sporca e rovinata e la gettava sul divano esclusivamente per i clienti senza nemmeno guardare, sostituendola con una identica giacca nuova fiammante e identica in modello e colore che era comparsa sul mobile accanto alla parete dove poco prima giaceva una ragazza, Mona fu colpita da un’altra piccola riflessione.

Non le piaceva molto che le giungessero riflessioni tipiche delle persone, quando stava interpretando un ruolo. La distraevano, e rischiavano di rovinare la sua interpretazione. Ma pensò che Dirk poteva benissimo andare a cercare Todd con la sua giacca rovinata, visto che comunque il resto dei suoi vestiti, la sua faccia e i suoi capelli non erano precisamente conciati in modo migliore; ma lei sapeva che non era per questo, era piuttosto che a lui avrebbe fatto piacere se lei fosse andata con lui, per dargli coraggio.

Perciò Mona si concentrò per interpretare una giacca di una taglia perfettamente adattata a Dirk, con l’imbottitura interna della consistenza esatta per fornirgli un abbraccio morbido, che desse una sensazione di protezione e invincibilità, di successo e conforto, di convinzione che tutto non sarebbe potuto che andare bene, e di un giallo particolarmente vivace e squillante. 

All’ultimo momento, giusto un istante prima che Dirk uscisse dalla porta del palazzo dove si trovava l’ufficio dell’agenzia, Mona cambiò idea e il giallo mutò in un morbido indaco, rassicurante e deciso, vivace e calmo al tempo stesso. Si sentì particolarmente soddisfatta.

E quando Dirk se ne accorse, mentre quasi correva lungo la strada guardandosi intorno, si complimentò con un «Oh, grazie Mona. È semplicemente perfetto.»

L’indaco si scurì appena, e solo per un istante, come un leggero arrossimento momentaneo di compiaciuta soddisfazione.

Dirk non aveva esattamente bisogno di indagare nel senso comune del termine per trovare Todd. Non quando conosceva benissimo lui, le sue abitudini, e il quartiere dove si trovava l’agenzia. Tantomeno quando aveva a disposizione l’intuizione dell’universo per condurlo esattamente dove doveva essere.

Sfortunatamente se ne ricordò solo dopo un quarto d’ora circa speso a correre di qua e di là per un paio di isolati almeno, guardando in ogni direzione con tanto impegno da farsi quasi venire il torcicollo – anche se quello poteva essere imputato anche a quando quel gremlin lo aveva aggredito con tanta foga che avrebbe giurato stesse cercando di staccargli la testa dal collo (secondo Farah e Todd era precisamente quello che stava tentando di fare, ma Dirk preferiva evitare di conservare rancore per un gremlin che alla fine era orribilmente finito schiacciato sotto una macchinetta da gioco caduta rovinosamente di lato).

Non appena se ne ricordò, comunque, si fermò esattamente dove si trovava. E si diede mentalmente dello sciocco. Un passante gli andò a sbattere addosso per la subitaneità del suo immobilizzarsi, e Dirk ignorò con gentile determinazione l’improperio che si sentì rivolgere di sfuggita.

Girandosi per chiedere comunque scusa, si rese improvvisamente conto che si trovava di fronte a un luogo che gli sembrava piuttosto familiare. Nello stesso momento, la porta del locale si aprì e richiuse per far uscire un cliente, e anche lo scampanellio gli sembrò familiare. Ma l’elemento decisivo fu l’ondata di aroma di caffè caldo che lo investì mentre la porta si richiudeva. 

Era esattamente l’odore, lo scampanellio e l’insegna di locale che corrispondevano a un ricordo in cui Todd affermava con veemenza qualcosa come: il migliore caffè di tutto il quartiere, vi dico. 

E la voce di Farah che scherzosamente chiedeva: è per questo che hai insistito così tanto per scegliere proprio questo quartiere per l’agenzia?

Dirk emise un breve ma intenso verso di vittoria, accompagnato da un frenetico agitare le braccia in aria che allarmò vagamente le persone che stavano transitando sul marciapiede in quel momento, e si precipitò dentro il locale senza pensarci due volte.

Era così certo, che quando dopo sì e no una mezza dozzina di passi dentro il bar riconobbe l’inconfondibile sagoma di un Todd corrucciatamente chino su un cappuccino quasi intatto ad uno dei tavoli, non si stupì minimamente. In compenso, non appena Todd alzò gli occhi su di lui, come per una sensazione, Dirk si congelò sul posto.

Trepidante di desiderio di precipitarsi dal suo insostituibile assistent-amico e implorare il suo perdono per qualsiasi cosa avesse esattamente fatto per farlo arrabbiare, e allo stesso tempo dubbioso se non dovesse piuttosto rivolgergli una qualche ramanzina per un qualche non meglio precisabile motivo, ma soprattutto infinitamente ansioso per una vaga eppure tormentosa sensazione di stare camminando sulle uova, Dirk finì per trovarsi come incollato al pavimento. 

Trattenne il fiato per un momento, mentre vedeva Todd spalancare leggermente gli occhi per un momento di sorpresa, e poi rotearli ed emettere un enorme sospiro silenzioso e rassegnato.

Dirk rimase comunque immobile, come per una sorta di istintivo tentativo di fingersi morto in modo da evitare che qualcosa di insondabile e terribile si abbattesse su di lui, spingendolo appena oltre il bordo di una qualche sorta di precipizio. Aveva la vivida sensazione che stesse per succedere qualcosa di importante, che quello fosse in qualche modo un momento significativo.

La giacca orgogliosamente indaco che indossava si strinse appena attorno alle sue braccia e spalle, quasi impercettibilmente, come per somministrargli una rassicurante stretta di supporto e incoraggiamento. E lui decise che dopotutto non poteva stare per sempre lì immobile. Forse.

Dirk raggiunse il piccolo tavolo per due con ancora un bagaglio così corposo di una serie di contrastanti emozioni ed esitazioni ed incertezze, che per poco non incespicò nei suoi piedi e mancò la sedia, riuscendo solo all’ultimo a correggere la traiettoria quel tanto che serviva da non cadere rovinosamente a terra trascinandosi dietro tutto il tavolo a cui si era appena aggrappato.

Todd, che stava facendo del suo meglio per evitare ostinatamente di guardarlo a quanto pareva, finì per dedicargli uno sguardo perplesso, sollevando le sopracciglia, come per assicurarsi che riuscisse ad evitare di combinare un qualche improbabile disastro. Ma Dirk colse la fugace traccia un sorrisetto divertito che stava per spuntargli ad un angolo delle labbra, per puro riflesso familiare e complice, e lo prese come un buon segno.

Subito dopo, tuttavia, Todd tornò di nuovo a distogliere cocciutamente lo sguardo, come se lui non fosse nemmeno lì, e a Dirk non rimase che mettersi un po’ più comodo sulla sedia, e iniziare a tormentarsi le mani, poi l’orlo delle maniche della giacca, poi a stirarsi distrattamente la maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, corrugando la fronte per il modo in cui era stata qui e là deformata e macchiata da tutto quell’essere strattonato da gremlins decisamente alterati, quindi a cercare di stirare con le mani un tovagliolo appoggiato sul tavolo che sembrava essere stato disposto per i clienti…

«E va bene!» esclamò Todd in tono piccato, sbattendo un poco la mano sul tavolino, facendo sussultare involontariamente un Dirk assai sorpreso. Soprattutto del fatto che sembrava essere capace di indisporre Todd anche solo rimanendo perfettamente in silenzio e praticamente immobile, il ché era una discreta novità.

Todd sembrava aver appena deciso che ignorarlo non avrebbe convinto Dirk a svanire sul posto, né a farlo desistere e andarsene sulle proprie gambe. Se era per questo, Dirk rimase impassibilmente in attesa di capire cosa stesse succedendo anche mentre lui gli rivolgeva un trafiggente sguardo imbronciato e accusatorio.

«Come mi hai trovato?» chiese infine Todd, in tono relativamente più calmo, ma ancora con tracce di accusatorio. Tuttavia, gli stava dedicando uno sguardo piuttosto rassegnato ora, e Dirk lo considerò un miglioramento non indifferente. Di solito la rassegnazione in Todd coincideva con una maggiore disposizione da parte sua ad ascoltarlo.

«Oh, beh…» iniziò a rispondere Dirk tranquillamente, prima di ricordarsi che forse c’era la discreta possibilità che – se avesse detto a Todd esattamente la verità – lui avrebbe scelto un altro luogo dove andare a sparire quando ce l’avesse avuta con lui per qualche imperscrutabile motivo. Il ché gli avrebbe reso potenzialmente più difficile, o perlomeno più lungo, scovarlo.

«Sono entrato nel primo posto che mi è capitato davanti, del tutto casualmente.» optò per dire perciò Dirk, assumendo un tono e una posa assolutamente naturali.

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio. «Questo è il primo posto che ti è capitato davanti quando sei uscito dall’agenzia? Curioso, l’ultima volta che ho controllato c’erano altri edifici nel chilometro tra qui e l’agenzia.»

Dirk si agitò sulla sedia e corrugò la fronte, tentando di riflettere rapidamente. «Non essere sciocco, Todd. Certo che ci sono altri edifici. Ma questo posto è il primo che mi ha ispirato. Sicuramente un indizio dell’universo.»

Dopo qualche istante, che trascorse con Dirk che faceva del suo meglio per sembrare naturale mentre Todd lo scrutava attentamente, quest’ultimo bevve un sorso del suo cappuccino e replicò con calma «Balle.»

Dirk fece per ribattere, e infine si arrese sotto lo sguardo significativo e praticamente di sfida di Todd.

«E va bene. È il posto che ha il tuo caffè preferito. Di tutta la città.» confessò.

Quello sembrò stupire per un momento Todd. Dirk sbuffò appena. 

«Cosa c’è ora?»

«Non credevo che notassi cose del genere.»

«Todd…» lo riprese pazientemente e superiormente Dirk «È praticamente il mio lavoro notare le cose. Sono un _detective_.»

«Tu non noti le cose, ci inciampi direttamente dentro.» ribatté Todd.

«Beh, a quanto pare sono _inciampato_ nel posto giusto, cioè questo, cioè quello dove ti trovavi, in modo che potessi chiederti che cosa c’è che non va.» insistette Dirk, con tutta l’intenzione di averla vinta.

Ma Todd sembrò di colpo chiudersi in se stesso, la sua espressione che si scuriva mentre distoglieva lo sguardo. «Non c’è proprio niente che non va.»

«Todd…» sospirò Dirk. «Abbiamo appena risolto brillantemente un altro caso, avremmo dovuto stare… sai, no? Celebrando! E invece, Farah è andata a dormire, la birra è finita, e tu sbatti le porte.»

Todd sembrò abbastanza colpito da quella sorta di riassunto da tornare almeno a guardarlo, di nuovo in bilico tra quella sorta di essere tentato di farsi sfuggire un sogghigno divertito e di rivolgergli uno sguardo accusatorio. Dirk tentò di spingerlo ulteriormente verso la prima opzione, e magari verso una successiva apertura al dialogo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo particolarmente significativo e incoraggiante. Aveva il sospetto che gli stesse venendo più implorante, ma di solito anche quello sembrava funzionare con Todd.

Todd sbuffò e tornò a guardare altrove, borbottando qualcosa dietro la tazza di cappuccino che sembrava un sornacchiante «Come vuoi…»

Dirk se lo fece bastare per il momento. Poi fu colpito da un pensiero. «Pensi che abbiano della birra, qui?»

«Tu non bevi birra.» notò Todd praticamente di riflesso.

«Sì, ma sembra che le persone la considerino una bevanda utile per… rilassarsi? O qualcosa del genere?»

Todd emise un verso assai dubbioso, e si alzò dal tavolo.

«Dove stai andando?» chiese Dirk allarmato, già sul punto di balzare in piedi come se fosse pronto a pedinarlo a costo di non permettergli di sfuggire ancora con il suo malumore, o di sbattergli qualche porta in faccia.

«Per la miseria… calmati.» ribatté Todd, scoccandogli uno sguardo relativamente stupito. «Vado a ordinarti un the.»

«Oh.» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire Dirk, guardandolo allontanarsi stupito. Mentre ne aspettava il ritorno, tenendolo comunque sott’occhio lungo la strada verso il bancone per ogni evenienza, si permise di rilassarsi leggermente. Forse, dopotutto, Todd non era così arrabbiato con lui. Ma a volte non lo capiva per niente – ancora – e aveva il sospetto che quello fosse uno di quei momenti in cui Todd era misteriosamente capace di essere sia premurosamente gentile che arrabbiato per qualcosa.

Comunque fosse, Dirk aveva deciso di non mollare. Avrebbe scoperto che cosa aveva Todd ora, e soprattutto se ce l’aveva con lui, e per che cosa. Dopodiché non gli sarebbe toccato che scusarsi, e avrebbero potuto tornare all’agenzia, magari svegliare Farah, e finalmente celebrare un altro caso brillantemente risolto.

Todd tornò al tavolo, depositò davanti a Dirk un po’ troppo energicamente una tazza piena di acqua calda in cui galleggiava una bustina di tè, e si sedette di nuovo dall’altra parte del tavolo, dove ricominciò a sorseggiare il suo cappuccino.

Dirk decise strategicamente di lasciare passare qualche minuto di silenzio, mentre il suo tè finiva l’infusione, e sperando che mano a mano che Todd sentiva gli effetti della caffeina si calmasse. O che il tè avrebbe calmato lui. Todd, d’altro canto, non si preoccupò di rompere il silenzio – gradualmente meno teso – e si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio come al solito mentre guardava Dirk versare nel the tre bustine di zucchero, una dopo l’altra, senza alcun commento. Stavolta l’accenno di sorrisetto familiarmente divertito di riflesso minacciò più corposamente di rovinargli l’espressione di scorbutico malumore. Dirk fu tentato di provare ad aggiungere una quarta bustina di zucchero, per vedere se poteva aiutare il rilassarsi di Todd.

Dopo aver bevuto qualche rinfrancante sorso di tè caldo e zuccherato, Dirk appoggiò la tazza sul piattino e schioccò le labbra soddisfatto.

«Gobl… No. Gremlins.» disse «Quindi, eravamo a questo punto, no?»

Todd lo considerò con un’occhiata di relativo avvertimento. «No, non più. Quelli ce li siamo lasciati alle spalle a Las Vegas. A meno che non aprano un casinò gestito da gremlins anche qui, cioè.» notò, con tagliente sarcasmo.

Dirk fece una piccola smorfia, pensando che quello non sembrava l’approccio giusto. Ma si disse che non era tutta colpa sua, dopotutto. Quando Todd era di quell’umore, spesso per motivi che andavano ampiamente oltre ogni sua comprensione, era praticamente l’equivalente di un muro senza porte né finestre. Era arduo cioè dire che cosa potesse farlo aprire per parlarne, sempre che anche solo esistesse un qualche spiraglio. Ad ogni modo, Dirk era determinato a trovarlo, quello spiraglio, o a crearne uno se fosse stato necessario.

«Bene, quindi, che cosa non ti ha convinto di come abbiamo risolto il caso?» tentò, cercando di sembrare composto, attento e comprensivo, mentre univa le mani appoggiando i gomiti al tavolo.

Todd lo guardò per un momento, poi abbassò gli occhi sulla sua giacca come distratto. «E quella da dove salta fuori?» disse, fissando la giacca.

«Oh, ahem… È nuova, all’incirca.»

Todd lo occhieggiò in viso, chiaramente sospettoso che non gli stesse propriamente rispondendo.

«L’altra era piuttosto in brutte condizioni.» si affrettò a specificare Dirk, alzando appena le spalle. «Sai, quei gremlins avevano delle unghie sorprendentemente affilate. Mi stupisce che tu non l’abbia notato, Todd.»

«Già.» disse Todd, dopo una corposa roteata d’occhi «E poteva finire anche peggio. Come te, se non fossimo arrivati in tempo.» notò in tono inscurito, mentre il suo sguardo percorreva il volto di Dirk, probabilmente catalogando i vari graffi e le tracce di lividi.

Dirk si risentì leggermente. «Ti sei guardato allo specchio, recentemente?»

Todd sembrò inalberarsi, e spalancò la bocca con aria oltraggiata.

«Intendo, anche tu sei pieno di… graffi e lividi e… tutto il resto.» si affrettò a chiarire Dirk, agitandosi un poco sulla sedia, timoroso di aver appena mandato all’aria il tentativo di conversazione con Todd in versione muro scorbutico. 

«Insomma, hai un livido che non ha per niente un bell’aspetto proprio sullo zigomo. E probabilmente ci sarebbe da metterci sopra del ghiaccio. O una lattina di birra fredda, che naturalmente avremmo avuto in frigo se avessimo avuto della birra per celebrare il caso risolto. E, oh, perché Farah non c’è mai quando serve ricordarsi di fare cose come metterti del ghiaccio sui lividi?« lamentò Dirk.

Farah era un’ottima risorsa per cose come armi, combattimento corpo a corpo, pronto soccorso d’emergenza, e sapere quale tipo di ghiaccio mettere sui lividi. Dirk non aveva ancora capito che differenza significativa poteva esserci tra lo schiaffare su un livido una busta di ghiaccio secco o una bistecca cruda, ammesso che ci fosse una qualche differenza.

Todd stava sbattendo le palpebre come se qualcosa di ciò che aveva appena detto lo avesse particolarmente colpito. Dirk non aveva idea di che cosa potesse essere. Non era affatto una nuova esperienza per lui, ma non mancava di farlo sentire incredibilmente irritato.

«Tu…» buttò alla fine fuori Todd, sembrando man mano più alterato «Ti stai veramente preoccupando per un mio stupido livido? Dirk, stavi quasi per essere sbranato da dei maledetti gremlins, per la miseria!»

Dirk aprì la bocca, ma si rese conto di essere stupito più che altro. 

«Todd… Non è la prima volta che qualcuno – o qualcosa – mette un tantino a repentaglio la nostra salute generale durante uno dei nostri casi. E oserei dire che sto usando un eufemismo. O più di uno. Oserei persino dire che succede praticamente in ogni singolo nostro caso.»

«Sì, beh, comunque…!» Todd si agitò sulla sedia e si guardò intorno con aria combattuta, come se stesse disperatamente cercando un aiuto per esprimersi, e allo stesso tempo non sapesse nemmeno lui quello che voleva dire.

«E in ogni caso tu e Farah siete arrivati proprio al momento giusto, no?» esclamò Dirk, tentando un sorriso speranzoso. «Insomma, non vedo proprio che cosa ci sia da…»

«Se solo tu ci avessi aspettato, prima di infilarti in quel… quel covo di gremlins corrotti, o quello che erano!» buttò fuori Todd, piantandogli addosso uno sguardo allo stesso tempo infuriato e disperato.

Dirk corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso. «Beh, sai com’è, tu e Farah stavate ancora pedinando quel cassiere sospetto quando ho avuto la netta sensazione che…»

«E se non fossimo arrivati in tempo?!» quasi strepitò Todd.

Dirk cercò di nuovo di capire, guardando sorpreso la sua espressione ancora più disperata.

E di colpo si rese conto che ora Todd sembrava qualcosa di diverso dall’arrabbiato. Sembrava agitato e spaventato, e…

Dirk spalancò gli occhi, e si chinò precipitosamente sul tavolo, guardandolo attentamente.

«Aspetta… è di questo che si tratta?»

«Di… di che cosa?» chiese Todd, facendosi indietro e sembrando di colpo preso da un nuovo tentativo di chiudersi in se stesso.

«Tu eri… preoccupato per me?» chiese Dirk, con nessuna intenzione di lasciare andare lo spiraglio nel muro, per niente al mondo ora che l’aveva trovato, ora che sapeva che c’era dopotutto.

Todd lo guardò stupefatto. «E la cosa ti sorprende tanto?» ribatté, sbuffando e distogliendo lo sguardo, con un ché di vagamente imbarazzato. «Lo sono sempre, ovviamente…» borbottò.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre. Aveva la sensazione che gli stesse sfuggendo qualcosa di significativo, eppure di averlo trovato per puro caso. Era una sensazione estremamente familiare. A cui si accompagnava l’istinto di aggrapparsi a quel lembo di indizio con tutte le sue forze, fosse l’ultima cosa che avesse fatto.

«Ma… perché?»

Todd lo fissò, con un’espressione indecifrabile. E sospirò di nuovo e più lungamente.

«Dirk… Non so se ti è capitato di notarlo, ma di solito finisci sempre in situazioni a dir poco allucinanti, e spesso rischi di lasciarci le penne… Sarebbe piuttosto strano che chi ci tiene a te non si preoccupasse costantemente. Fino a perdere la salute mentale. Che… per inciso, è probabilmente quello che mi è già successo da un bel pezzo…» borbottò, di nuovo guardando altrove con un ché di combattuto, come se volesse disperatamente spiegarsi e allo stesso tempo tacere del tutto.

Dirk era ancora particolarmente confuso. 

«Sì, e succede a tutti noi. Cioè, tanto a me quanto a te e Farah.»

«Ma io e Farah non ci siamo tuffati da soli e alla cieca in mezzo ad un nugolo di gremlins furiosi senza nemmeno prenderci la briga di dirtelo.» ribatté istantaneamente Todd, fulminandolo con uno sguardo.

Dirk esitò. Tamburellò le dita sul tavolo. Si agitò un poco sulla sedia.

«Oh.» disse solo, infine.

Todd sembrò prenderla come una conferma sufficiente, perché si sgonfiò su se stesso e annuì come in conferma. «Già.» disse, svuotando con un sorso quel che rimaneva del suo cappuccino.

La sensazione di Dirk, che ci fosse qualcosa di significativo che gli stava sfuggendo, era ora così pressante che era come un continuo gomito che gli urtasse leggermente ma pungentemente tra le costole, come un continuo pungolo per segnalargli di puntare la sua attenzione su qualcosa che – in qualche modo – era proprio lì davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Quindi… Tutto questo era solo perché eri preoccupato che mi facessi del male?» tentò infine Dirk, con la fastidiosa sensazione di non starsi particolarmente avvicinando a ciò che doveva notare.

Todd gli rivolse uno sguardo infuocato.

«Il ché è… una cosa molto, molto nobile.» si affrettò ad aggiungere Dirk, alzando un poco le mani come in un gesto placante.

Todd abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani, come per riflesso, e proprio quando Dirk stava iniziando a chiedersi se per caso ci fossero ancora macchie di sangue di gremlin – che, per la cronaca, era di un rivoltante colore e consistenza di pece, e altrettanto maleodorante – appiccicate sul dorso delle sue mani, Todd allungò lentamente un braccio e gliene prese una nella propria.

Dirk rialzò su di lui uno sguardo stupito e confuso. Improvvisamente, era come se l’universo stesso gli stesse vorticando intorno. Ma non come quando era nel bel mezzo di un caso complicato e pressante, non in quel modo da giostra impazzita sulla quale si è rimasti malauguratamente incastrati mentre il proprietario non riesce proprio a riprendere il controllo dei comandi in cortocircuito. Era più come un ritmo cullante e tranquillo, come beccheggiare placidamente su una piccola barchetta che sfiorava delicatamente la superficie del flusso di ogni cosa.

Dirk rimase momentaneamente senza fiato. Non aveva mai percepito l’universo così. Ma soprattutto, di colpo trovava lo sguardo di Todd particolarmente ipnotizzante, più del solito cioè. E come se qualcosa dentro di lui si stesse sciogliendo, ma in modo inarrestabilmente positivo, morbido e caldo come miele fuso. Improvvisamente, era come se tutto andasse bene, o stesse per andare molto bene. Molto meglio, meglio di quanto non fosse mai andata qualsiasi cosa.

«Senti…» iniziò Todd, abbassando lo sguardo, come se cercasse una qualche indicazione sul fondo della tazza di cappuccino ormai finito. Deglutì, sembrò nervoso, e come se per un momento fosse sul punto di lasciare perdere tutto.

Istintivamente, Dirk strinse appena la mano che gli aveva preso, tentando di incoraggiarlo.

Todd tornò a guardarlo per un istante, in un modo in cui Dirk non lo aveva mai visto guardare niente e nessuno, e poi riabbassò lo sguardo quasi di scatto. Ma se non altro continuò a parlare.

«So che non hai mai avuto prima delle persone checi tenessero veramente a te ma… è così che funziona, okay?» quasi implorò Todd, tornando a guardarlo «Le persone che ci tengono a qualcuno, si preoccupano per lui. E se quel qualcuno ha una certa tendenza a finire nei guai, e a cacciarcisi da solo come se… come se non avesse nessuno al mondo che ci tiene a lui e che non… che sarebbe distrutto se gli succedesse qualcosa… Beh, è qualcosa che lascia un po’ scossi.»

Dirk lo guardò, trafitto da quello sguardo, ma ancora relativamente confuso. C’erano parecchie cose che lo stavano confondendo tutte insieme, a partire dalla mano di Todd che teneva stretta la sua, passando per quello che stava dicendo, il tentativo di interpretare, altre cose che si stavano rimestando come in un gigantesco caleidoscopio confuso dentro di lui, e la domanda se – se solo avesse trovato della birra in frigo – a quell’ora lui e Todd non avrebbero potuto essere semplicemente seduti sul divano a bere birra e guardare un film per celebrare il loro caso risolto, come al solito. 

Eventualmente Farah sarebbe ricomparsa verso sera, con aria stropicciata per aver dormito di giorno, ma rinfrancata da una doccia, e dopo aver dedicato loro un’occhiata significativa ma affettuosamente rassegnata avrebbe ordinato che andassero a farsi una doccia e a cambiarsi con dei vestiti puliti mentre lei ordinava delle pizze. E Dirk avrebbe potuto approfittare del momento in cui Todd si faceva la doccia e Farah ritirava le pizze dal tizio delle consegne alla porta per andare a girare furtivamente il giocattolo di gomma appoggiato sul mobile, in modo che gli occhi fossero rivolti verso lo schermo della televisione, e Mona potesse continuare parallelamente il suo esercizio di interpretazione e quello di imparare quelle che definiva le strane abitudini degli umani.

Ma per quanto l’essere invece ora lì in quel tafferuglio di sensazioni confuse fosse molto meno rassicurante che essere stretto sul divano riservato ai clienti tra Todd e Farah, con la bocca piena di un boccone della sua pizza preferita e un film qualsiasi che si svolgeva sullo schermo, Dirk trovava sconcentartamente più interessante e affascinante l’essere lì dove si trovava ora. L’universo, dopotutto, non si smentiva mai. Era sempre puntualmente capace di cacciarlo in qualche situazione allarmantemente incredibile e senza precedenti, eppure elettrizzante. E, per una volta, non terrorizzante. Non così tanto come degli avidi gremlins infuriati armati di unghie molto lunghe, taglienti e sporche, perlomeno.

«Dirk? Hai capito quello che ho detto…?» chiese Todd, relativamente più perplesso e spazientito che innervosito, ora.

«Oh, sì. Credo. Scusami, stavo ancora pensando ai gremlins.» rispose automaticamente Dirk.

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio, e la sua mano si irrigidì un poco.

«Ma stavo ascoltando!» si affrettò a garantire Dirk precipitosamente. «E… credo di aver capito. Il concetto generale, almeno.» ammise in un momento di particolarmente ispirata sincerità.

Todd lo considerò per un momento con una delle sue espressioni irrimediabilmente intrappolate tra la sconfinata esasperazione e lo sconfinato affetto. Poi scosse la testa, ritirò la mano da quella di Dirk per riappoggiarla vicino a sé – con gran delusione di quest’ultimo – e sospirò.

«È solo che… È come quando a casa dei Cardenas, a Berbsberg, ti sei buttato da solo dentro quella tasca dimensionale o quello che era, e per poco non sei stato sbranato da quel… mostro viola…»

«Non volevo proprio buttarmi dentro… quella cosa. Sono scivolato!» tentò di difendersi Dirk.

«O quando hai deciso di spingere quella leva di quel passaggio segreto e per poco non sei finito dentro quella cisterna di lava bollente…»

«Deciso è un termine un po’ esagerato e che eviterei. Stavo semplicemente scivolando, Todd.» sbuffò Dirk, distratto ad osservare le mani di Todd, e a chiedersi perché non gli stesse più tenendo la mano.

«O quando ti sei alzato in piedi da dietro quel relitto di satellite e ti sei messo a urlare a quegli uomini sospetti e armati…» proseguì Todd indefesso.

«Ammetto che non sempre sono bravo a riflettere velocemente nelle situazioni un po’ tese. Ma comunque abbiamo ritrovato la spia che era stata fatta prigioniera da quell’agenzia non autorizzata, no?» ribatté Dirk, tamburellando distrattamente con le dita sul tavolo, e contemplando con sentimenti contrastanti quel nuovo impellente bisogno di allungare una mano e riprendere una di quelle di Todd nella propria.

«O quando…» 

E improvvisamente, Dirk realizzò che Todd gli stava dopotutto ricordando che le sue scelte più azzardate risultavano alla fine molto risolutive. Beh, non era esattamente quello che Todd voleva dimostrare, ma comunque…

Dirk allungò una mano e prese una di quelle di Todd. Quest’ultimo spalancò gli occhi, basito, come se proprio lui non avesse fatto la stessa cosa giusto pochi momenti prima.

«Okay, ho capito.» ammise Dirk. Ora che aveva di nuovo una mano di Todd nella sua, come se quello fosse inesplicabilmente il modo più esatto di esistere delle loro mani, riusciva a riflettere abbastanza lucidamente, e molto appropriatamente. O, almeno, aveva quella vivida sensazione.

«Quindi, il punto è che mi stai chiedendo di dirti che non mi getterò più nella lava bollente, o contro degli uomini armati o sospetti, o in mezzo a dei gremlins truccatori di macchinette da gioco, senza pensare che prima dovrei avvertire te o Farah.»

Todd invece sembrava curiosamente più distratto dalle loro mani unite. «Non sono… del tutto sicuro che tu abbia colto il punto. O, non la riassumerei proprio così.» ribatté comunque.

«Todd, sai che quando mi colpisce la giusta intuizione…»

«O quando fai la prima assurda cosa che ti passa per la testa senza riflettere…» corresse Todd.

«Sì, come vuoi. Beh, non ci posso fare granché, è così che funziona.» alzò le spalle Dirk, rivolgendogli comunque uno sguardo speranzoso. Dopotutto, il punto era che Todd non aveva nessun vero motivo per avercela con lui. Ma non gli sembrava opportuno sottolinearlo, ora come ora.

Todd sospirò, fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, e alla fine tornò a guardarlo come se non fosse disposto a mollare. «Ma, nel caso io e Farah fossimo raggiungibili in un qualunque modo, potresti almeno portarti dietro me o lei, o entrambi?»

Gli strinse la mano come se volesse spingerlo ad essere sincero.

Dirk sorrise caldamente, di riflesso.

«Okay. Lo prometto.»

Il muro sembrò crollare. Todd sospirò, si guardò ancora intorno come se volesse sottolineare a tutto il mondo quanta pazienza gli occorresse, si passò una mano sulla faccia stanca, e raccolse di nuovo la tazza come se si fosse dimenticato che aveva già finito il cappuccino da un bel pezzo.

Ma un angolo delle sue labbra ora era pervicacemente inclinato in un mezzo sorriso sincero. E non lasciò andare la mano di Dirk, anche se – a ben guardare – probabilmente c’erano ancora leggeri residui di macchie di sangue di gremlins qui e là tra le dita.

Dirk si rilassò sulla sedia, e prese un altro sorso di the, sorridendo in modo sfacciatamente raggiante. Si sentiva estremamente bene, e molto meglio del solito. Non che ne capisse l’esatto motivo. Ma Todd era di nuovo di una qualche gradazione di umore verso il positivo piuttosto che il negativo, e quella cosa nuova di tenersi la mano gli trasmetteva una meravigliosa sensazione caldamente formicolante per tutto il corpo.

La giacca indaco fiammante sfolgorava un po’ più vivacemente di quando era entrato.

Un leggero fruscio risuonò nella stanza, più vivido del solito; probabilmente perché era notte, fuori il traffico era più placido, e gli unici altri rumori erano il leggero russare di almeno un paio di persone e il sottofondo musicale dei titoli di coda di un film che scorrevano sullo schermo.

Farah aprì gli occhi di colpo, irrigidendosi istintivamente e spalancando le orecchie, subito sul chi va là per ogni evenienza.

Stette immobile per parecchio tempo, ma non udì assolutamente niente. Decise che forse – solo forse – le era semplicemente sembrato di sentire un rumore, e si alzò dal divano con cautela, per non svegliare Dirk, che dormiva con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di un Todd altrettanto addormentato.

Naturalmente dovette anche fare attenzione a non urtare coi piedi le scatole di pizza vuote o le altrettanto vuote bottiglia di birra sparse sul tavolino basso davanti al divano, ma non fu un problema estrarsi dal tutto senza fare danni. Dopotutto, aveva passato un intero mese di allenamento sul mimetizzarsi e muoversi senza fare rumore nella giungla, un corso che le aveva regalato Lidya per il suo compleanno.

Dopo aver spento il televisore ed essersi stiracchiata, mentre si avviava verso le scale per andare a dormire di nuovo – male non poteva fare, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato a Las Vegas per colpa di quei gremlins nel corso dell’ultima settimana – qualcosa colpì la sua attenzione, giusto un oggetto che individuò di sfuggita con la coda dell’occhio.

Farah si fermò e si girò su se stessa, contemplando una coperta che non aveva mai visto prima, morbida e calda, di una fantasia patchwork con uno strano accostamento di colori troppo vivaci, appoggiata ordinatamente ripiegata sulla stessa sedia su cui avrebbe giurato che prima ci fosse stata gettata con noncuranza la giacca indaco di Dirk, anche quella mai vista prima.

Sebbene Farah sapesse di avere un ottimo spirito di osservazione – aveva seguito dei corsi e fatto degli esercizi per conto suo per migliorare ed affinare anche quello – aveva la singolare sensazione che quella coperta _volesse_ che lei la notasse. Aveva anche la ancora più strana sensazione che quella coperta _volesse_ suggerirle qualcosa.

Ora, qualche tempo addietro Farah avrebbe pensato che fosse un altro dei suoi “strani attacchi” di paranoia o che altro, o magari di stare peggiorando e di stare perdendo la testa, e avrebbe nuovamente considerato l’idea di rivolgersi ad uno psicologo, o ancora meglio di cercare un consulto gratuito e anonimo su internet o presso qualche linea telefonica di volontari. Ma adesso era diverso. Adesso, Farah sospettava che quella coperta _volesse_ effettivamente suggerirle qualcosa.

Farah esitò un momento, poi si decise, e sospirando appena andò a chinarsi davanti alla sedia e alla suddetta coperta.

«Hum…» esordì. Si sentiva comunque piuttosto in imbarazzo, con la sensazione di non avere idea se non stava effettivamente immaginando tutto, per quanto verosimile potesse essere nel mondo dell’inverosimile che era diventata la sua vita da quando aveva incontrato Dirk Gently.

«Non sono del tutto sicura che sia tu ma… vuoi per caso che… ti “usi” per coprire Dirk e Todd?» chiese, sentendosi sempre più stupida, almeno all’apparenza. Dopotutto, stava parlando con una coperta. E non era nemmeno sicura che avesse anche quell’assurdo senso che lei sapeva poter avere.

La coperta, dal canto suo, continuò a fare quello che avrebbe fatto una qualsiasi coperta. Ovvero starsene lì perfettamente immobile, come se ci fosse sempre stata. E a non risponderle, ovviamente.

Farah borbottò appena tra sé e sé, quindi si alzò e fece per dirigersi verso le scale per andare a dormire e basta. All’ultimo, tuttavia, si girò di nuovo, tornò verso la coperta, e con una cospicua esitazione la prese in mano il più delicatamente possibile.

«D’accordo, se… se per caso non è quello che vuoi… beh, potresti farmelo sapere in qualche modo? Va bene?»

La coperta, da buona coperta, di nuovo non diede alcun segno di una qualsiasi risposta. O nemmeno di poterla capire. O di avere una qualche coscienza da “non coperta”.

Farah la distese con altrettanta delicatezza, e la dispose alla belle e meglio sulle figure addormentate di Dirk e Todd, senza svegliarli. Quest’ultima non sembrava una cosa particolarmente difficile, visto che sembravano dormire profondamente e beatamente.

Lei fissò per un momento il risultato con aria critica, poi annuì tra sé e sé, alzò le spalle, e andò a dormire.

Qualche minuto più tardi, nel silenzio ci fu un nuovo fruscio, mentre la coperta si muoveva appena per sistemarsi meglio a coprire i due addormentati.

Dirk mormorò qualcosa di sconnesso nel sonno e si mosse un poco per sistemarsi più comodamente contro Todd. Quest’ultimo, senza svegliarsi, emise un leggero sospiro dal suono decisamente a suo agio, e si mosse quel tanto per accomodarlo meglio contro di sé.

La coperta cambiò senza muoversi il disegno, e una serie di piccole figure nella foggia di disegni da bambini comparvero a cospargerla, di barchette, uccellini, stelle comete, margherite, nuvolette, arcobaleni senza pentole piene di oro.


	2. sincere objects and excellent biscuits

Qualcosa era cambiato, all’interno dell’agenzia.

Mona non era sicura di che cosa fosse esattamente, ma ne era felice e si sentiva prudere dappertutto di contentezza. Perché Dirk era più felice del solito, più felice di quanto lo avesse mai visto.

All’inizio, questo era tutto ciò che sapeva, e tanto le bastava. Ma poi fu presa dalla curiosità.

Perciò, una notte che Dirk e il suo amico – Todd – dormivano, e la sua amica – Farah – era fuori, si fece cadere di lato e rotolò giù dal mobile, decidendo che era il momento. 

Aveva ormai perfezionato la distinzione delle parti in cui le persone dividevano la giornata in un modo che la soddisfaceva. Oltre ad aver individuato ogni punto in cui si fermava la luce del sole sul mobile e sulle pareti a seconda del momento della giornata, era anche stata un orologio da parete per qualche giorno in camera di Dirk. E poi, per completare il concetto di suddivisone del tempo che usavano le persone, anche uno di quei calendari da scrivania che stavano in piedi grazie alla piegatura a triangolo del cartoncino sulla scrivania di Dirk.

Un istante dopo che il flebile rumore squittente da giocattolo di gomma era risuonato brevemente nell’impatto col pavimento, Mona si stava alzando in piedi, lentamente, dentro la stanza buia e silenziosa. Per un po’ rimase semplicemente lì, a godere del silenzio e del buio, della calma generale, rotta solo dal rumore di qualche macchina occasionale di passaggio all’esterno lungo la strada.

Poi si stiracchiò leggermente braccia e gambe, collo e busto, piedi e mani, uno alla volta e senza fretta. Aveva deciso di indossare una salopette di tessuto morbido, una maglietta semplice, e tenere i piedi nudi. Sentire la consistenza e la temperatura del pavimento dell’agenzia sotto i piedi umani era un tipo di percezione che la aiutava ad immedesimarsi meglio quando era un essere umano. Essere completamente nuda le avrebbe ulteriormente facilitato e velocizzato l’immedesimazione, ma Dirk l’aveva più volte sconsigliata in tal senso, fin da quando erano molto piccoli e si trovavano ancora rinchiusi in quelle noiose stanze del progetto Blackwing.

Mona lasciò perdere il ricordo abbastanza in fretta. Non le piaceva particolarmente ricordarsi di quel periodo, e se non fosse stato per i ricordi degli inizi della sua amicizia con Dirk, o di quelli dei suoi primi esercizi di recitazione, non ci avrebbe pensato affatto. Erano le uniche cose positive di quel periodo, dopotutto. Il resto era noioso o spiacevole.

Rifocalizzò piuttosto sul perché aveva assunto la sua forma umana originale, la meno preferita tra tutte, ma a volte relativamente necessaria. Certo, avrebbe anche potuto cercare di capire cosa era cambiato nell’agenzia ultimamente anche in qualsiasi altro ruolo. Ma visto che stava anche svolgendo esercizi per imparare qualcosa degli strani modi delle persone, aveva pensato che potesse essere d’aiuto provarci in forma umana, attraverso le percezioni umane.

Certo, lei non aveva più capacità di comprensione delle strane abitudini delle persone di quante ne avesse quando era un appendiabiti o un bollitore, ma il punto chiave era la percezione. Mona era convinta che un bollitore non potesse ragionare come una persona, né una persona potesse capire un attaccapanni davvero, proprio a causa delle percezioni. Percepire il mondo attraverso una pelle umana era molto diverso dal percepirlo – e interagirvi – con una superficie di metallo o di legno o di plastica. 

Per non parlare della forma, e di tanti altri aspetti. Dirk sospettava che non fosse solo quello, ma aveva ammesso che probabilmente anche quello era importante, con soddisfazione di Mona. Era stato complicato e un po’ frustrante provare a spiegargli quello che lei sapeva in quanto attrice olistica usando solo le parole delle persone, che comunque a lei sembravano sempre frustrantemente insufficienti, e talvolta persino ingannevoli. Ecco un altro aspetto di fondamentale differenza tra una persona, un bollitore e un attaccapanni. Difficilmente un bollitore o un attaccapanni si sarebbero mai sognati di provare a ingannare qualcuno con le parole.

Forse era anche per questo che il mondo le sembrava più accogliente quando c’era meno rumore di persone, e meno luce di persone, e meno persone e loro movimenti, e più stanze piene di oggetti che esistevano sinceramente, nel loro essere un bollitore lasciato mezzo pieno sul fornello spento o un attaccapanni appeso alla parete con dei chiodi piantati un po’ storti.

Mona si fece solleticare dall’idea di interpretare un giorno quei ruoli, il bollitore e l’attaccapanni. Le piacevano particolarmente i ruoli in cui sentiva – persino con le percezioni ridotte al minimo che richiedevano quei ruoli, naturalmente – di esistere in una genuina e semplice, quotidiana e scontata utilità di base per qualcuno, chiunque fosse, senza alcuna altra complicazione al mondo che potesse sfiorarti nemmeno per sbaglio. Se le persone avessero saputo com’era poter essere un bollitore o un attaccapanni per un po’ di tempo, esserlo davvero, probabilmente avrebbero avuto bisogno di molti meno anti-stress.

Quella era un’altra singolare intuizione. Forse avrebbe dovuto ricordarsela, come parte del suo esercizio di comprensione dello strano mondo delle persone.

O forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi solleticare dalla tentazione di lasciare perdere quel tipo di esercizio, e iniziare a valutare meglio i ruoli di bollitore e attaccapanni, e come meglio interpretarli il più fedelmente possibile.

Ma una delle chiavi dell’arte della recitazione, era non demordere per quanto potesse sembrare difficile un esercizio, e continuare finché non si raggiungeva il punto più vicino possibile alla perfezione. E poi esercitarsi ancora. E anche se capire un po’ meglio il bizzarro mondo delle persone non era per l’interpretazione di un ruolo, era pur sempre per qualcosa che per Mona era importante: a Dirk avrebbe fatto piacere se lei avesse conosciuto meglio i suoi amici. E, inoltre, Mona era piuttosto curiosa di conoscerli meglio.

Perciò, ri-armatasi di paziente dedizione, iniziò a vagare piano per l’appartamento, attenta a non fare rumore, ma rilassata e calma, concentrandosi su ogni percezione che le permettesse la forma umana. 

Naturalmente, c’erano stati dei cambiamenti rispetto all’ultima volta che aveva assunto per un poco la forma umana lì nell’agenzia di Dirk e dei suoi amici, ma nessuno di essi sembrava il cambiamento che stava cercando, quello che doveva essere ciò che aveva reso Dirk così più raggiante del solito.

C’erano oggetti spostati, qualche oggetto cambiato, piccole nuove macchie, un cambiamento di strato della polvere – probabilmente leggermente aumentato perché Farah era via da qualche giorno, e di solito era lei quella che puliva con più cura – e nella qualità dell’aria – ma quest’ultimo sembrava dipendere soprattutto da un leggero cambiamento di stagione.

Mona si mosse con pazienza per tutto il piano su cui si trovava l’ufficio dell’agenzia, compresa la parte che di fatto veniva usata come salotto, la cucina, il bagno solo per i clienti, e il ripostiglio, senza trovare niente che potesse sembrare il cambiamento che stava cercando.

Infine si ritrovò sulla soglia della porta oltre la quale iniziavano le scale che portavano al secondo piano, e qui esitò un momento. Anche se era già stata al piano superiore, c’era stata quasi sempre solo quando Dirk l’aveva portata nella sua stanza, e comunque anche quando c’era andata da sola era stato solo per interpretare un ruolo nella stanza di Dirk. Ma c’erano anche altre stanze al secondo piano, e c’era soprattutto una cosa che distingueva il piano su cui si trovava da quello superiore, nel mondo delle persone. Il piano superiore era una parte delle vite di Dirk e dei suoi amici che le persone ritenevano più personale.

Quello era un concetto che ancora le sfuggiva in gran parte. Per molto tempo, aveva conosciuto solo le stanze del progetto Blackwing, tranne per quei pochi anni prima, di cui non ricordava praticamente niente. E nel progetto Blackwing non c’erano stanze che possedessero quella qualità che lei poteva vagamente percepire quando era in forma umana, e soprattutto non c’era una soglia e una divisione così netta tra l’uno e l’altro piano – sia letteralmente che figurativamente.

Alla fine, decise di salire le scale, e di cercare il cambiamento solo nella stanza di Dirk, per il momento. Non capiva affatto esattamente il concetto di ‘personale’ che valeva per le persone, ma ne percepiva all’incirca la sostanza palpabile, almeno quando era nella sua forma umana; era qualcosa per cui, se lei fosse entrata nelle stanze del ‘personale’ degli amici di Dirk senza che loro lo sapessero, avrebbe fatto qualcosa che avrebbe potuto offenderli.

E lei non voleva offendere gli amici di Dirk. Non solo perché questo avrebbe potuto rendere Dirk triste, ma anche perché pensava che potessero piacerle, quando li avrebbe conosciuti, visto che piacevano a Dirk, e soprattutto perché a loro piaceva Dirk. Mona aveva deciso tempo addietro che un tratto distintivo importante delle persone era se a loro Dirk piaceva o no. Perché Dirk era una bella persona, perciò non poteva che essere apprezzato dalle belle persone, e coloro che non lo apprezzavano non potevano che non esserlo. Dirk sosteneva che ci fossero anche cose come i fraintendimenti o il posto e il momento sbagliati, ma Mona riteneva che quelle fossero sfumature aggiuntive, e non la sostanza delle cose. Era pur vero che spesso le persone si facevano distrarre dalle sfumature, e sfuggiva loro la sostanza. Questo doveva essere il vero motivo per cui le persone non erano in grado di provare invidia e ammirazione per l’essere un bollitore o un attaccapanni.

Ma, di nuovo, le persone erano strane. E cercare di capirle sembrava spesso un esercizio privo di speranza di riuscita.

Mona socchiuse molto piano la porta della camera di Dirk, giusto per non svegliarlo. Ma Dirk non c’era. Né nel letto, dove di solito si trovava di notte quando era nell’agenzia, né nel resto della stanza. Mona corrugò la fronte per un momento, poi ricordò che Dirk le aveva detto, quando lei aveva annunciato che le sarebbe piaciuto provare il ruolo di orologio da parete nella sua stanza, che probabilmente lui non ci sarebbe stato per la maggior parte del tempo. Mona non aveva fatto domande, ma Dirk, arrossendo fino all’attaccatura dei capelli, aveva buttato fuori di getto che era perché dormiva nella stanza di Todd. Mona aveva semplicemente annuito, già scrutando la parete che aveva prescelto per il suo ruolo di orologio. Dirk era sembrato grato che la successiva cosa che avesse detto lei fosse stata chiedergli se preferisse un colore in particolare, per l’orologio. 

A volte i consigli di Dirk erano i migliori. Anche quella volta, infatti, le aveva suggerito un motivo di girasoli che le era piaciuto subito. Doveva ammettere che la tentazione di far mutare i girasoli durante le ore della giornata, aprendo e chiudendo i petali e alzando e abbassando la testa fiorata a seconda del sole nel corso delle ore, era stata una sua personale variazione sul tema del ruolo; l’aveva piuttosto soddisfatta, quell’interpretazione, e Dirk si era complimentato molto, anche se, come aveva preannunciato, non c’era quasi mai nella sua stanza. Era comunque passato diverse volte a guardare la sua interpretazione e a mormorarle qualche complimento che aveva fatto un poco arrossire il quadrante di orgoglio.

Mona si soffermò un momento a guardare il punto della parete dove ora non era più un orologio con girasoli. Un po’ le mancava, essere un orologio da parete con girasoli. Ma se si fosse adagiata sulla comodità di ripetere sempre i soliti ruoli, o i suoi preferiti, la sua carriera di attrice olistica si sarebbe impantanata terribilmente. Già anche solo quando interpretava lo stesso ruolo per diverse settimane di fila – quando si trattava di un ruolo particolarmente complesso da afferrare in tutte le sue componenti e specificità – si rendeva conto poi, riprovandoli, che persino i suoi ruoli da cavallo di battaglia non le riuscivano più immediatamente così bene come al solito. Bastava poco, per perdere l’esercizio.

Ad ogni modo, nemmeno all’interno della camera di Dirk sembrava ci fossero cambiamenti significativi. Eppure, aveva la sensazione che potesse esserci qualcosa che non le saltava subito all’occhio. Si rese conto di colpo che forse, quello che stava facendo, era un po’ come quando Dirk parlava della sua arte: l’indagine olistica. Forse era per via del fatto che era proprio Dirk che l’aveva incoraggiata riguardo al poter eventualmente capire qualcosina dello strano mondo delle persone notando i particolari, così come lei li studiava per interpretare i suoi ruoli. Mai come prima che Dirk dicesse quello, Mona avrebbe pensato che tra la sua arte equella del suo migliore amico ci fosse qualche vero punto in comune, a parte l’universo naturalmente. Ma rimanevano ad ogni modo due cose molto diverse, il recitare e l’investigare. Tranne che, per poter capire un poco il mondo delle persone, forse era proprio quello che Mona doveva fare: investigare un poco.

La tentazione di ritornare ad essere l’orologio con i girasoli sulla parete ritornò, più forte di prima. Ma Mona resistette, e si guardò invece di nuovo intorno per la stanza, rifocalizzando sui dettagli, i tanti piccoli cambiamenti. Le ci volle un po’ di tempo, per individuare quelli che potevano essere collegati tra di loro in un disegno più grande, a formare un cambiamento unico e più consistente rispetto alle singole parti che lo formavano prese da sole: alcuni abiti di Dirk mancavano, il letto era ordinatamente rifatto come se Dirk non ci dormisse da tempo, la sua camicia non era appesa allo schienale della sedia… Mona rimase piuttosto delusa quando si rese conto che il cambiamento più complessivo che tutti quei piccoli mutamenti indicavano era qualcosa che già sapeva: Dirk non dormiva più in quella stanza.

Mona si sentì piuttosto scoraggiata. E anche se a volte sapeva perfettamente che bisognava insistere e perseverare per riuscire, sapeva anche, quando stava perfezionando la tecnica di interpretazione di un nuovo e difficile ruolo, che erano altrettanto importanti i momenti in cui rilassarsi e smettere di intestardirsi per un poco.

Così, decise che era abbastanza per il momento, e si voltò su se stessa per tornare sul mobile della stanza principale del piano di sotto.

Si era appena ri-socchiusa la porta della stanza di Dirk alle spalle, e stava silenziosamente per riprendere le scale, quando un suono attirò la sua attenzione.

All’inizio, le sembrò qualcosa che non aveva mai udito prima, e allo stesso tempo vagamente familiare. Lo catalogò senza difficoltà come il verso di un essere viventi di quelli che si muovono e dotati di corde vocali, e più precisamente, concentrandosi un po’ meglio, come un suono umano. Non la aiutò a capirne di più il fatto che il suono fu breve e relativamente soffocato.

Ma quando il suono si ripeté, leggermente diverso, riuscì ad aggiungere altri particolari, mentre voltava la testa nella sua direzione. Era la voce di Dirk, e proveniva da dietro una delle porte chiuse lungo il corridoio. Ma c’era qualcos’altro di familiare. Era simile ad un lamento, ed essendo notte, l’ora in cui di solito le persone – e Dirk quando non aveva un caso in corso, o quando non aveva sonno – dormono, lei lo collegò immediatamente a qualcosa che avveniva spesso a Dirk quando era notte, e dormiva.

Incubi.

Mona attese. Il suono non si ripeté, ma lei si mosse comunque, a lenti passi attentamente silenziosi, per avvicinarsi un po’ di più alla porta chiusa.

Non ricordava bene com’era gli incubi. Gli oggetti non avevano precisamente incubi o sogni. Essi dormivano ed erano svegli indistintamente, e non avevano una mente come quella umana che disegnasse immagini e situazioni, colori e forme, suoni e altro nel loro sonno-veglia. Si sarebbe potuto dire che il motore di un’auto fosse pensoso quando giaceva raffreddandosi nel cofano dopo la fermata in seguito ad un viaggio, che un filo di corrente avesse delle preferenze tutte sue nel modo di piegarsi in un particolare modo laddove prendeva una forma, così come che l’acqua si divertisse a correre non appena una forza la metteva in movimento, e che una foglia sognasse la carezza del vento e il canto degli uccelli; ma niente di tutto quello poteva comunque assomigliare al modo che avevano le persone di… essere.

E lei da molto tempo restava nella sua forma umana così per poco che non aveva il tempo di sperimentare i sogni o gli incubi che le persone avevano quando dormivano. Non le mancava particolarmente quell’esperienza. In parte perché gli ultimi sogni e incubi che aveva avuto erano ad esempio una folla che applaudiva la sua interpretazione di un arcipelago, e di interpretare così male un estintore che seppure l’edificio in cui si trovava fosse in fiamme nessuno facesse il benché minimo tentativo di usarlo; che senso aveva, avere sogni o incubi sull’interpretazione di ruoli, quando poteva interpretarli direttamente? E in parte non le mancava quello, così come tante altre cose dell’esperienza delle persone, perché a giudicare da quelli che aveva Dirk non doveva essere qualcosa di piacevole.

Di solito, quando erano ancora nel progetto Blackwing, e quando a Mona era capitato di interpretare qualche ruolo nella stanza di Dirk quando lui dormiva, se lei si accorgeva che stava avendo un incubo lo svegliava. All’inizio soprattutto perché percepire le energie negative e angosciate che emetteva lui quando stava avendo un incubo la distraeva terribilmente dalla sua interpretazione; poi perché, quando aveva capito che lui ne soffriva, questo le dispiaceva. Dirk le era sempre molto grato, quando lei lo svegliava da un incubo. Anche se poi, a volte, scoppiava a piangere. 

Per fortuna, Mona poteva diventare un peluche morbido che lui poteva abbracciare al petto quando era più piccolo, anche se questo finiva per bagnarle un po’ il pelo sintetico di lacrime e muco, ma dopotutto era anche ciò che la faceva sentire soddisfacentemente ben calata nel ruolo, e quando era più grande uno di quei giochi con lo schermo e i pulsanti che lei nel frattempo – uscendo ed entrando nel progetto Blackwing grazie ai suoi ruoli letteralmente più sottili e sfuggenti – aveva visto usare dai ragazzini che avevano più o meno la stessa età del suo amico, e poi ancora una bicicletta, e un walkman che anche se non aveva nessuna audiocassetta poteva riprodurre tutte le canzoni che lei avesse sentito, e un quaderno su cui scrivere pensieri che nessuno avrebbe mai letto (nemmeno lei, perché non poteva certo essere al contempo quel quaderno e colei che lo leggeva), e così via. Finché Dirk, un giorno, le aveva chiesto se lei poteva essere la chiave della porta della stanza, e poi un piccolo carro armato che spianava la strada tra lui e quella che lui chiamava la ‘libertà’. Mona si era particolarmente divertita, quel giorno. Era stato il giorno in cui aveva visto Dirk più felice che mai; prima che lo vedesse ancora più felice, quando le aveva raccontato dei suoi nuovi amici.

Solo allora Mona aveva realizzato che la maggior parte del tempo che aveva passato in forma umana, era stato quando era nel progetto Blackwing e Dirk si sentiva triste e solo.

Il suono si ripeté di nuovo, e ora che Mona era praticamente in piedi davanti alla porta chiusa e poteva sentirlo meglio, si rese improvvisamente conto che si era del tutto sbagliata. Sebbene quello fosse ciò che con le parole delle persone si sarebbe potuto definire gemito, non era affatto un suono di dolore o paura. Mona non avrebbe saputo esattamente come definirlo, perché non aveva mai sentito nulla del genere, almeno non mentre aveva orecchie umane. Era abbastanza certa che fosse la voce di Dirk, ma quello non era un suono che sembrasse come negativo. Al contrario, la sua percezione umana le suggeriva che fosse un suono da associare ad emozioni umane positive.

Mona si tranquillizzò. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, Dirk non stava soffrendo o provando altre sensazioni negative, ma qualcosa di positivo e piacevole. 

Si era già girata su se stessa, e stava silenziosamente tornando alle scale, quando udì un suono molto simile, ma la voce non era più quella di Dirk. Si soffermò un istante sul primo scalino. Le sembrava la voce di Todd. Aveva senso. Farah non c’era, e quindi c’erano solo Dirk e Todd. Sentì qualcosa di simile ad un basso mormorio, alternato tra le due voci, e mischiato di lì a poco a risatine che suonavano felici.

Del tutto rasserenata, Mona scese le scale, cercando di non avere troppa fretta, anche se non vedeva l’ora di svestire la sua forma umana, e tornare ad essere il giocattolo di gomma anti-stress di cui Dirk, per fortuna, sembrava non avere praticamente più bisogno ora che aveva degli amici e che era felice.

«Dio…» sospirò Dirk, a metà tra un gemito e un verso di soddisfatta beatitudine. «Giuro che le voglio molto bene, ma adoro quando Farah va a Bersberg per qualche giorno.»

Todd ridacchiò appena, e prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, sogghignando quando Dirk in risposta si stirò sopra di lui ed emise qualcosa di simile a delle fusa umane.

«Sì, non è esattamente qualcosa che direi dritto in faccia a Farah come se fosse un complimento.»

Per un poco, Dirk si limitò a rispondere con un lento mugugno apprezzante e altri suoni praticamente di fusa, in risposta alle carezze che Todd gli seminava lungo la schiena e i capelli.

«Beh.» disse dopo un poco, l’ombra del filo di un ragionamento che spuntava come casualmente in mezzo al brodo di giuggiole in cui sembrava puntualmente ridursi il suo cervello dopo una piacevole sessione di sesso con Todd. «Non credo che _a lei_ dispiaccia essere a Bersberg. Quindi, sostanzialmente il mio è un beneaugurio nei suoi confronti.»

Todd emise un altro piccolo verso scetticamente divertito. «Se vuoi metterla giù così…» ribatté scherzosamente provocatorio.

Dirk sorrise tra sé e sé. Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere quello che entrambi sapevano più che bene ormai. Che il fatto che Farah fosse assente permetteva loro di fare dell’ottimo sesso senza il pericolo di svegliarla e costringerla a lanciare il primo oggetto pesante che le fosse capitato sottomano contro la parete, come intimidatoria comunicazione di fare più piano e non costringerla ad alzarsi e venire a picchiare pugni contro la loro porta. Quello era dopotutto pressappoco esattamente quello che era successo una sera in cui loro due erano tornati a casa molto tardi, e molto alticci, e tra una cosa e l’altra si erano… semplicemente dimenticati che lei stava dormendo nella stanza accanto. La mattina dopo il momento collettivo della colazione in cucina si era distinto per una palpabile atmosfera di imbarazzo, e Farah aveva solo detto che stava optando per una ri-assegnazione delle stanze, senza sembrare particolarmente rimproverante quanto sommariamente rassegnata. 

La ri-assegnazione delle stanze aveva previsto che Farah avesse ora la camera da letto ad un’estremità del corridoio, e che tra quella e la stanza dove dormivano Dirk e Todd ci fossero, nell’ordine, lo studio / palestra di Farah e quella che teoricamente avrebbe dovuto essere la stanza di Dirk e che giaceva ormai praticamente inutilizzata. Era di comune conoscenza tra loro tre il fatto che Farah avrebbe potuto proporre, un giorno come un altro, di farla diventare una stanza per gli ospiti. E che con ospiti avrebbe voluto intendere Tina. E che se anche non l’avesse detto ad alta voce, avrebbe voluto intendere che né Dirk né Todd si sarebbero dovuti azzardare a fare commenti in proposito.

«L’universo benedica Farah. E Tina.» sospirò Dirk.

Todd emise un sornacchio divertito, e Dirk si sistemò in modo da poter affondare il viso contro il suo collo e strusciargli la punta del naso contro la pelle, pressappoco nel punto dove diversi minuti prima si era impegnato a lasciargli un accurato segno di succhiotto. Era abbastanza soddisfatto del suo lavoro. E ancora di più lo fu della reazione di Todd, niente più che un debole ma sentito piccolo gemito appagato che gli sfuggì involontariamente.

Dirk sorrise contro il suo collo, estremamente soddisfatto di sé. Riuscire a strappare suoni come quello da Todd era diventato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti, anche se le occasioni in cui ci riusciva, tra un caso e l’altro, e Farah che non si decideva a passare abbastanza tempo a Bersberg, erano tragicamente poche rispetto a quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto avere a disposizione.

A volte, se si soffermava a pensarci, lo stordiva il modo in cui era drasticamente cambiata la sua considerazione del sesso. Considerando che prima essa era riassumibile in ‘superfluo’ e ‘trascurabile’, cioè. Adesso sembrava una necessità che veniva nella lista non molto dopo quelle fondamentali per la sopravvivenza, se non a pari merito, il poter avere il maggiore tempo possibile per dedicarsi a intensi ed estremamente appaganti esercizi di intimità con Todd. Todd, d’altro canto, sembrava ben lungi dal lamentarsene, e anche se all’inizio aveva ancora quell’abitudine di cercare di sembrare una persona relativamente ponderata, a Dirk ormai bastava ben poco – una volta imparate alcune piccole mosse – per farlo desistere da ogni tentativo di apparire meno dipendente da quel tipo di contatto tra loro.

Todd lo ripagò della sua sorniona vittoriosità somministrandogli una piccola scherzosa tallonata su un polpaccio, ma il gesto perse parecchia efficacia sia in senso figurato che pratico, dal momento che le loro gambe erano così intrecciate tra loro e alle coperte spiegazzate che risultò soprattutto in un agitarsi scompostamente. Dirk sorrise ancora di più contro il suo collo, e Todd sembrò arrendersi con un sospiro rassegnato e un risistemare gambe e coperte alla ricerca di maggiore comodità.

Dirk, dal canto suo, non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi di un millimetro. Ogni suo muscolo era rilassato, ogni sua cellula praticamente cantava di beata soddisfazione, in quello che aveva scoperto essere il paradisiaco mondo del post-orgasmo. 

Todd si fermò e gli dedicò quello che doveva sembrare un rimbrotto, e che suonò più che altro come una piccola lamentela affezionata. «Hai intenzione di collaborare?»

«Hmm. Penso di aver già collaborato più che a sufficienza…» alluse Dirk, perfettamente a suo agio, senza muoversi di un millimetro.

Todd lo ripagò di un piccolo schiaffo su una coscia, e finì comunque di sistemare le lenzuola su entrambi. Giusto per farlo felice, Dirk si mosse per sistemarsi meglio nell’abbraccio, ma Todd lo trattenne sopra di lui. Anche se qui e là si era lamentato di quanto pesasse, finiva sempre per gradire che Dirk restasse sdraiato sopra di lui, almeno finché non arrivava il momento di assumere posizioni realmente compatibili per affrontare l’immobilità nel sonno per ore di fila. Dirk lo accontentò limitandosi a sorridere di nuovo contro il suo collo con sorniona soddisfazione, e ad un sospiro beato.

Si era praticamente quasi addormentato in quel soffice dormiveglia in pace con l’universo intero, che sembrava riversarsi su di loro come formando un’ansa cullante e bendisposta in quei momenti, quando Todd improvvisamente sussultò appena e si irrigidì. Dirk riemerse un poco dal sonno, più che altro per istintiva reazione.

«Hai sentito?» chiese Todd, allarmato e attento.

Dirk si svegliò un poco di più, ma non aprì nemmeno gli occhi. «Che cosa?» chiese con uno sbadiglio pigro.

«Quel rumore!» sussurrò Todd, ancora più urgentemente, e con una punta di rimprovero.

Dirk rifletté per un attimo. E tese le orecchie, naturalmente. Ma non sentiva assolutamente nulla, a parte il respiro ora fuori sincrono per l’agitazione di Todd, e il suo cuore che batteva più rapidamente contro il palmo della sua mano appoggiata sul suo petto.

«Uhm, no? Quale rumore?» replicò Dirk con calma.

«Sembrava una specie di… come se qualcosa stesse… rimbalzando? Giù nell’ufficio.» disse in fretta Todd, in sussurro ancora agitato, ma ora anche relativamente perplesso.

Dirk tese di nuovo le orecchie. Ancora non udì assolutamente niente.

«Forse lo hai solo…»

«Dirk.» disse Todd, in tono significativo.

«Beh potrebbe essere stato solo… il vento?»

«Il vento non rimbalza.» puntualizzò Todd, come se pensasse che francamente non ce ne fosse bisogno.

Era difficile controbattere su quello, ammise Dirk tra sé e sé.

Todd doveva pensarla similmente, perché iniziò ad alzarsi e ad allungare una mano verso i vestiti sparsi per terra e sul letto.

Dirk emise un verso di lamento scontento, e cercò di trattenerlo. «Tooodd…»

«E se fosse… non so, un ladro? Un cliente? O entrambe le cose, visto il… senso dell’umorismo dell’universo, per così dire.» insistette Todd, scostandolo per uscire dal letto.

«Okay, ascolta.» disse Dirk, decidendosi ad aprire gli occhi e a prenderlo gentilmente ma fermamente per un braccio per fermarlo. «Credo che fosse solo Mona.» disse, prima di pensarci.

Todd si bloccò nell’atto di infilarsi i boxers, e lo guardò ad occhi spalancati.

«Cosa? _Mona_?»

Dirk roteò appena gli occhi. «Sai, la mia amica, l’attrice olist…»

«Ricordo perfettamente chi è Mona.» chiarì Todd, ancora guardandolo incredulo. «E perché mai Mona dovrebbe stare… _rimbalzando_ nell’ufficio dell’agenzia.»

Dirk sbatté appena le palpebre, trovandola una domanda piuttosto curiosa. «Beh, perché potrebbe essere qualcosa che rimbalza in questo momento, Todd.» spiegò pazientemente, e piuttosto divertito. «Una palla, ad esempio?»

Todd lo fissò.

«Ah, sì, forse non ti avevo detto che Mona gradisce molto la forma di una palla per spostarsi. Perlomeno quando ci sono pavimenti lisci e relativamente morb…»

«Forse non mi avevi detto che Mona si trova qui, _piuttosto_?» suggerì Todd.

Oh. Già. Dirk si morse appena le labbra. «Ah. Giusto.»

Todd gli lanciò uno sguardo significativo. Dirk lo tirò debolmente ma insistentemente per un braccio per farlo tornare nel letto.

«Comunque… Non posso sempre ricordarmi proprio tutto quanto. Come di spegnere il fornello, o di comprare il latte, o di non rispondere al telefono quando ci chiamano i clienti i cui casi non sono affatto olistici, o di dirvi che Mona…»

«Da quanto?» chiese Todd, affatto colpito dal discorso, e piantandosi sul posto per opporsi pervicacemente al suo tentativo di farlo tornare nel letto.

Dirk mise il broncio, e si arrese a sedersi con la schiena contro la testata del letto. «Da… quando siamo qui?»

«Dirk! Per la miseria!»

Dirk assunse una piccola smorfia vagamente colpevole. «Ma dopotutto, non è come se non la conosceste. Ed è mia amica. E non saprebbe dove andare. Cioè, teoricamente potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa ovunque, ma non è la stessa cosa, sai? Dice che i miei consigli la aiutano molto a perfezionare la sua tecnica, e non potevo certo dirle di no, non dopo tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato… haem. Oh, e le piacerebbe aiutare nei nostri casi!»

Todd sbatté le palpebre, sospirò, e si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Non sto dicendo che non può…»

«Mi ha aiutato molto, sai? Era l’unica amica che avessi, quando ero… là. A parte Moloch cioè. O Francis. Ma lui non parlava, capisci? Mona sì. Cioè, quando non era una sedia. O un ventilatore rotto.»

Todd tornò a fissarlo, ancora più perplesso. 

«Perché un ventilatore rott…? No, okay, ascolta. È solo che… non pensi che io e Farah avremmo dovuto semplicemente sapere che… lei era qui? Di avere un’altra coinquilina. E una olistica, per di più.»

Dirk si risentì leggermente. 

«Questo fa sembrare come se le persone olistiche dovessero essere considerate come… oh, non so come cosa. Ma beh, mi sembra piuttosto razzistico, Todd.»

Todd roteò gli occhi. «Non volevo dire questo. E lo sai.»

Dirk si rilassò leggermente, davanti al suo sguardo sincero. E si sentì leggermente più in colpa.

«D’accordo, probabilmente avrei dovuto considerare l’idea di dirvelo.»

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio.

Dirk sospirò e alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «O… di dirvelo e basta. Ora vuoi tornare a letto?» invitò, con un accattivante sorriso speranzoso e battendo un poco la mano sul materasso.

Todd roteò gli occhi e ritornò comunque sotto le coperte, ma con delusione di Dirk rimase seduto, e continuò a guardarlo come se non avesse affatto intenzione di lasciare cadere la cosa.

«Non è così semplice. A Mona non piace essere una persona.»

«Questo suona… particolarmente preoccupante…» ammise Todd.

«Voglio dire, in forma umana. Preferisce interpretare oggetti inanimati di solito. Perché sono i più difficili, apparentemente. Ma anche più autentici.»

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?» esclamò Todd.

Dirk gli fece segno urgentemente con la mano di abbassare la voce, e sussurrò, alzando le spalle «Non ne ho idea, è così che lei mi ha detto.»

Todd sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, e poi essere colto da un temibile sospetto, e si guardò intorno per la stanza con aria gradualmente più ansiosa. 

«Aspetta… vuoi dire che potrebbe essere qui, ora? Uno di… uno qualsiasi degli oggetti?» chiese, ora anche lui sussurrando, e guardandosi attorno come spiritato. O come se credesse che uno dei calzini di Dirk sul pavimento potesse iniziare a parlargli da un momento all’altro.

Dirk roteò gli occhi. «Todd, abbiamo appena detto che l’hai sentita rimbalzare di sotto.» gli ricordò pazientemente.

Todd tornò a fissarlo, con cipiglio affatto grato. «Ma in generale, a parte questo esatto momento, potrebbe essere un qualsiasi oggetto nella stanza, senza che noi lo sappiamo?»

Dirk sembrò onestamente non capire quale fosse il problema. «Sì, in generale sì. Quindi?»

Todd lo guardò molto significativamente per un momento; poi, visto che a Dirk sembrava non venire nessuna “intuizione”, emise un verso di lamento e si abbatté di schiena sul letto, coprendosi la faccia con un braccio e borbottando tra sé e sé qualcosa di auto-commiseratorio.

«Todd?» lo chiamò Dirk dopo un poco, e dopo essersi risistemato accanto a lui. «Credo di non cogliere quale sia esattamente il…»

«Sul serio? Nessunissima idea?» ribatté Todd, staccandosi il braccio dalla faccia per guardarlo, per poi abbassare gli occhi brevemente come a indicare loro due, e rialzandoli su di lui.

Dirk corrugò la fronte. Poi spalancò gli occhi. «Oh. No, lei interpreta davvero molto bene gli oggetti. Credimi, è un’attrice eccezionale.»

«Sai che questo è uno di quei momenti in cui è come se stessimo parlando due lingue diverse, vero?» gli fece notare Todd, dopo un cospicuo momento di confusione.

«Quello che intendo, è che un oggetto non può sentire e vedere come un essere umano, capisci? Non può nemmeno riflettere, o capire, o ragionare come farebbe un essere umano.»

Todd continuò a guardarlo come se stesse aspettando ulteriori, e migliori, esplicazioni.

Dirk roteò gli occhi, ma aggiunse con pazienza «Un kiwi non si renderebbe conto che stiamo facendo sesso, Todd. Né potresti dire che una saponetta sta infrangendo la tua privacy se si trova in bagno mentre tu sei in bagno, giusto?»

«Ma lei non è…»

«Invece sì, Todd, è proprio questo il punto. Quando è un kiwi, è come un kiwi. Quando è una saponetta, è esattamente una saponetta.» spiegò Dirk con sicurezza.

Todd sembrò per un istante confuso, e relativamente meno imbarazzato. Poi strizzò gli occhi chiusi in modo preoccupante.

«Todd?»

«Sto cercando di non immaginare… cioè, sto intensamente _sperando_ che la tua amica attrice olistica non abbia mai _interpretato_ il ruolo di una saponetta. O almeno non della _mia_.»

«Forse non ho hai capito quello che voglio dire…» iniziò Dirk.

«No, forse qui ti sta sfuggendo il punto che potrei essermi _lavato le mani con_ la tua amica.» sottolineò Todd, con ancora un’intensa espressione di disagio.

«Beh, sempre meglio che se tu ti fossi lavato le mani _della_ mia amica.» ridacchiò nervosamente Dirk, cercando di alleggerire il tono del discorso. A giudicare dallo sguardo che gli lanciò Todd, non si poteva considerare proprio come un tentativo riuscito. «Todd, ti assicuro che Mona è stata parecchie cose, come un… ah, un walkman! E nessuno si è schifato perché mi sono infilato nelle orecchie le…»

«Okay, bene, ti sei spiegato!» si affrettò a interromperlo Todd. «Ma per favore, non… peggiorare lo sconvolgimento della mia immaginazione in questo momento.»

Dirk lo guardò per un momento, poi gli somministrò un bacio sulla fronte. «Oh, non sottovalutarti così. La tua immaginazione è stata sconvolta parecchie volte da quando ci siamo conosciuti, ed eccoti qui. Ancora del tutto sano di mente.»

«Poco ma sicuro riguardo la prima…» commentò Todd, con un sospiro più rassegnato, ma anche più rilassato. «E riguardo alla seconda, non ci giurerei.»

«Questo significa che Mona può restare?» chiese speranzosamente Dirk.

Todd lo guardò stupito. «Dirk, io non… caccerei mai di casa una tua amica. O i tuoi amici in generale. Forse con l’eccezione del Trio Chiassoso…»

«Che non sono miei amici, ma di tua sorella…» ricordò Dirk, come se ci tenesse a puntualizzarlo.

«Che comunque hanno una concezione delle case solo come cose da distruggere, quindi immagino riterrebbero un complimento la mia inquietudine alla sola prospettiva di essere nella loro stessa stanza per più di qualche minuto e senza Amanda…» aggiunse Todd en passant, come a completare il quadro «Quindi, non è se Mona possa rimanere o no il punto in discussione.»

Dirk annuì. E continuò a guardarlo, in attesa paziente.

Todd sospirò, con ancora maggiore pazienza. «Prima di tutto, devi dirlo anche a Farah. E poi dovremmo… stabilire delle regole. Per la convivenza tra…» Todd esitò. «Tra attrici olistiche e persone che non… hanno mai avuto coinquiline attrici olistiche?»

«Oh, capisco. Posso dire a Mona di evitare il bagno. E camera tua. Ma temo che lei potrebbe… offendersi?»

«Sì. Cioè, no, ovviamente. Non intendo… bandirla selettivamente dalle stanze o qualcosa del genere…» ammise Todd, passandosi una mano sulla faccia.

«Tanto più che non aiuterebbe con il suo timore di non piacervi.» aggiunse Dirk.

Todd tornò a guardarlo stranito. «Cosa?»

«Dirk! Todd! Sono a casa!» annunciò Farah, praticamente urlando con tutta la sua voce, mentre si chiudeva la porta d’ingresso dell’agenzia alle spalle, e appoggiava una pesantissima borsa della spesa sul pavimento.

Mentre si toglieva le scarpe, non udì alcun rumore al piano di sopra. Ma a giudicare dal fatto che la giacca giallissima di Dirk era lanciata alla rinfusa sullo schienale del divano, e che le scarpe di Todd giacevano sul pavimento come se le fosse tolto scalciando, probabilmente quei due erano di sopra.

A dire la verità, sperava ci rimanessero il più a lungo possibile. Aveva una missione difficile che la aspettava, e preferiva non essere distratta in alcun modo. 

Perciò ripose le scarpe ordinatamente di fianco all’ingresso, dopo un momento di ripensamento sistemò anche quelle di Todd, si impose di lasciare la giacca di Dirk esattamente dove stava così lui non avrebbe potuto negare di essere un tornado di disordine vagante nemmeno con una delle sue più convincenti espressioni del tipo ‘non so davvero di che cosa tu stia parlando’, e, raccolta la sporta della spesa, entrò in cucina come se entrasse in un’arena per una lotta all’ultimo sangue.

Naturalmente, la cucina era notevolmente più confusionaria e sporca di come l’aveva lasciata qualche giorno prima. Ma Farah si impose di vedere le cose da un punto di vista pragmaticamente più ottimista: se non altro, se fosse stata pulita da cima a fondo, sarebbe stato uno spreco per quello che doveva fare ora.

Con la meticolosità di un chirurgo, si tolse orologio, giacca e maglione, si lavò accuratamente le mani, e dispose ordinatamente sul tavolo, una volta sgomberato e pulito sommariamente con uno strofinaccio, i suoi strumenti per quella missione.

Di lì a pochi minuti, aveva a disposizione un’intera batteria di strumenti da cucina, in parte nuovi e in parte riciclati da un insieme di ciò che era stato preso dal precedente appartamento di Todd e dal suo, un libro di cucina debitamente illustrato di ogni passaggio fondamentale, e nessunissima idea di da che parte iniziare, oltre a un corposo senso di ansia e inadeguatezza.

«Okay, Farah.» disse piano ma con decisione tra sé e sé. «Ce la puoi fare. Non può essere così difficile, se ogni idiota di questo mondo è in grado di aprire un blog intero di cucina e passare le giornate a inventare ricette inutilmente piene di orpelli, quando il cibo è solo cibo dopotutto, per alimentarsi e sopravvivere, no?»

Per un intenso momento, ebbe seri dubbi sulla qualità del suo discorso auto-motivazionale. O almeno su alcun punti d’esso, che potevano discretamente rivelarsi cruciali prima o poi.

Ma se c’era una cosa di cui era sicura, era che quando si affrontavano le cose con precisione e accuratezza, non si poteva sbagliare. Tranne quando si trattava di un caso olistico naturalmente. Ma a meno che il libro di cucina non si fosse rivelato in realtà un manufatto azteco magicamente camuffato in tal modo per non essere ritrovato da qualche antico sacerdote reincarnatosi o qualche diavoleria del genere, almeno non c’era quel rischio.

Per sicurezza, Farah aspettò altri cinque interi minuti, controllando l’orologio da polso che aveva accuratamente riposto su un ripiano altro in modo da non sporcarlo. Non ci fu l’ombra di sacerdoti aztechi reincarnati che si precipitassero dentro l’agenzia, né di Dirk che si precipitava in cucina annunciando che stava avendo una brutta sensazione. Il ché era già un ottimo inizio.

Poi trascorse altri interi tre minuti assicurandosi che ci fosse tutto ciò che le serviva, e che fosse ordinatamente disposto sul tavolo, che il forno funzionasse ancora – a quanto pareva Dirk aveva rispettato la regola di non toccarne le manopole per nessunissimo motivo – e che dal piano di sopra non giungesse alcun rumore che desse segno che Dirk o Todd stessero per scendere nell’immediato futuro, che il telefono dell’agenzia fosse collegato alla segreteria con collegamento diretto al vivavoce e con attivato il sistema di invio automatico dei messaggi al suo cellulare e a quello di Todd, che non avesse chiamate perse o messaggi non letti sul cellulare.

Tutto sembrava perfettamente in ordine.

Alla fine, Farah aprì il libri di cucina alle pagine iniziali e iniziò a leggere l’introduzione con cospicua cautela e una notevole dose di sospetto. La terza frase annunciava la convinzione dell’autore in base al quale fosse prima di tutto necessario cambiare la propria concezione del cibo, in quanto assolutamente non un semplice mezzo di sopravvivenza.

Farah chiuse il libro con un tonfo, girò le spalle al tavolo della cucina, ed emise un verso di irritata frustrazione, nascondendosi il volto tra le mani. No, non poteva farcela.

Ma doveva farcela, si disse dopo un poco. Raccolse il coraggio e la determinazione, fece un respiro profondo, e si ripeté «Puoi farcela. È solo una maledetta torta.»

Annuì a se stessa un paio di volte con decisi cenni della testa, e si voltò.

E per poco non emise un grido di allarme, balzando indietro e portandosi istintivamente una mano alla cintura, solo per scoprire che – come avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi – si era tolta appositamente la custodia della pistola per evitare di sporcarla, riponendola al sicuro. Ma dopotutto, probabilmente era meglio così, perché negli istanti successivi Farah realizzò che puntare una pistola su chi conosceva, e allo stesso tempo non conosceva così bene, poteva risultare come una pessima prima impressione.

La giovane donna sedeva tranquillamente sul bordo del tavolo, come se fosse sempre stata lì. Stava dondolando leggermente e spensieratamente le gambe, tenendosi al bordo del tavolo, e la stava guardando con aria piuttosto intimidita ma gentile.

«Ciao, Farah.» disse semplicemente Mona, accennando un sorriso sincero.

Farah chiuse gli occhi per un momento. Quando li riaprì, lei era ancora lì. Probabilmente, se avesse controllato, avrebbe scoperto che una di quelle che credeva una vecchia forchetta di Todd ora non c’era più.

«Mona.» disse, subito dopo aver preso un profondo respiro riassestante. «Hem, sì. Ciao.»

L’attrice olistica inclinò leggermente la testa di lato, incuriosita, osservandola come se stesse cercando di interpretarla. Farah fece del suo meglio per sforzare un’espressione neutrale, se non proprio amichevole, e per dominare il suo nervosismo, e soprattutto di evitare di dire che non era un buon momento.

«Non è un buon momento?» chiese Mona.

«No! Cioè, no, non è che non sia, insomma…»

Mona sembrò fare un ulteriore sforzo interpretativo, corrugando la fronte. «Oh, ti ho forse spaventato?»

«Un… appena appena.» ammise Farah.

«Mi dispiace.» disse Mona, in modo sorprendentemente empatico e sincero. «Non era mia intenzione.»

«No, non… non preoccuparti. Piuttosto, hem… stavi cercando Dirk?»

«Oh, no. So dov’è. Al piano di sopra. Nella doccia.»

«Ah, okay.»

«Anche Todd.» la informò Mona, accuratamente.

«Hm, bene, grazie.»

«E credo stiano facendo sesso.» Mona rifletté un istante, ripassando qualcosa a proposito della differenza tra alcuni termini che le aveva spiegato Dirk qualche giorno prima. «No. Credo stiano facendo l’amore.» si corresse.

«Sì, hem… bene. Non che fosse necessario specific… Beh. Comunque. Ti serviva qualcosa?»

Mona inclinò di nuovo appena la testa di lato, poi fece spallucce e sembrò leggermente imbarazzata. «No, sono a posto, grazie. Tu cosa stavi facendo?»

Farah evitò accuratamente di sospirare, e lanciò uno sguardo corrucciato al libro di cucina, come se fosse un traditore spietato. «Hm.» disse, a labbra strette. «Avevo intenzione di cercare di fare una torta. Ma non ne sono più sicura.»

«Oh.» esclamò Mona. «Sembra divertente.»

«Beh, sei l’unica rimasta qui che lo pensa. O che l’abbia mai pensato, a dirla tutta…» commentò Farah, sospirando e andando a sedersi su una sedia. «E… è molto che sei qui?»

«In cucina?»

«No, intendo… qui da noi?»

«Dirk non ve lo ha detto?»

«Hum… no, direi proprio di no.»

«Sono sicura che se ne sia solo dimenticato.»

«Probabile. Anzi, sicuro.» concordò Farah.

Le veniva effettivamente in mente un momento in cui Dirk aveva esclamato «Oh! Ho dimenticato di dirti una cosa importante Farah!»

Vista la situazione in cui loro tre si trovavano in quel preciso momento, lei aveva dovuto intimargli «A meno che non sia un modo per uscire da qui tutti interi, questo non è a _ffatto_ il momento, Dirk!»

«Ma potremmo stare per morire!»

«Non ho nessuna intenzione di morire sottoforma di spuntino del mostro di Loch Ness!» aveva affermato Todd, in un misto di agitazione e determinazione combattiva.

«Ah, quindi ora mi credi!» aveva ribattuto Dirk piccato.

E quello era stato uno di quei momenti in cui Farah si era dovuta ricordare più strenuamente che erano i suoi due amici e colleghi, e che sarebbe stata una cosa orribile da parte sua in quel momento cercare di strangolarli e di affermare poi che erano rimasti vittime di quello che – _forse_ – era il mostro di Loch Ness.

«A che gusto è? La torta.» specificò Mona, quando Farah la considerò con uno sguardo distratto e rassegnato.

«Non ne ho ancora idea.» ammise, con aria abbattuta.

Mona spiò di sbieco il libro appoggiato sul tavolo. «Posso guardare?» chiese, in tono estremamente educato, singolarmente rassomigliante – anche per il timbro vocale sottile forse – a quello di una ragazzina che stia cercando di imitare le buone maniere per essere gentile.

Farah annuì. «Fai pure.»

Mona sfogliò il libro, spalancando appena gli occhi davanti alle foto colorate e perfettamente nitide. «Sembrano molto belle.» concluse poi, appoggiando di nuovo il libro sul tavolo con cura.

Farah, che stava ripensando a tutte le volte che aveva visto un oggetto di cui non si ricordava affatto da qualche parte in giro per l’agenzia o il piano di sopra, e che poi non aveva più rivisto, e di come Todd non ne sapesse niente e Dirk fosse sembrato stranamente sospetto quando si era dichiarato ugualmente inconsapevole di che cosa lei stesse parlando, si ricordò di quale avrebbe dovuto essere al momento il suo dramma principale.

«Già.» masticò, dedicando un altro sguardo acido al libro. «Comunque, non ne sono capace.»

«Di fare che cosa?» si informò gentilmente Mona, sinceramente incuriosita.

«Di cucinare qualsiasi cosa di… commestibile, o presentabile.» ammise Farah, crollando la fronte sul tavolo. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Todd. Lui odiava le cose dolci, perlopiù, e di conseguenza le sue non amplissime capacità culinarie si limitavano esclusivamente a ricette salate, ed erano comunque tutte cose assolutamente banali, non del tipo che si cucina quando si hanno ospiti a cena, men che meno nelle grandi occasioni. Per non parlare del fatto che se l’avesse cucinata Todd, una torta, non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Per quanto riguardava Dirk, era bandito dall’accendere un fornello se non c’era almeno uno di loro due in cucina per tutto il tempo. Specialmente da quella volta in cui aveva quasi dato fuoco alla casa, e ridotto praticamente in cenere chili di farina, perché aveva tentato di preparare pancakes per colazione per tutti.

Farah iniziò a chiedersi se una torta salata poteva comunque considerarsi una torta, dopotutto.

«Mi dispiace.» partecipò Mona, come per essere di supporto.

Farah sospirò. Poi si rialzò in piedi, e annunciò «D’accordo, comunque, qualcosa devo fare. Per risolvere la situazione.»

«Qual è la situazione?» chiese Mona, nuovamente in tono disponibilmente gentile e incuriosito.

Farah esitò, guardandola.

«Il compleanno di qualcuno.»

«Dirk?»

«No.»

«Todd?»

«No.»

«Oh, è il tuo compleanno?»

Farah la guardò di nuovo con attenzione. Ma Mona sembrava quanto più candidamente sincera possibile.

«Di Tina.» ammise, crollando le spalle, e distogliendo lo sguardo con un certo imbarazzo.

Mona sembrò pensarci su per un momento. «Oh, una delle nuove amiche di Dirk.» annuì, come se ora fosse tutto chiaro.

«Hum, sì…»

«È una cosa carina, cucinare una torta per il compleanno di un’amica.» disse Mona, come se avesse imparato la nozione da un qualche catalogo.

Farah la studiò con aria incerta. Poi, giusto per disperazione, chiese «Tu… sai cucinare una torta?»

«No, mi dispiace.» scosse la testa Mona, sinceramente dispiaciuta.

«Non importa…» sospirò Farah. Comunque, era già rassegnata da un pezzo.

«Oh, ma posso essere una torta!» esclamò Mona, così d’improvviso da farla sussultare.

Farah la guardòcon crescente disagio. «O…kay.» disse lentamente.

«Posso essere una di quelle di quel libro. Quella che preferisci.» proseguì Mona, indicando il libro di ricette e sorridendo raggiante, come se rendersi utile la facesse sentire molto meglio.

Farah ebbe il crescente sospetto che Mona stesse in qualche modo cercando di fare amicizia.

«Sì, hem, grazie. Ma poi dovremmo… mangiarti.» spiegò, con una leggera smorfia di disagio.

«Oh.» disse Mona, abbassando il braccio, l’entusiasmo che si spegneva. «Questo non sarebbe molto bello.» ammise, corrugando la fronte.

«No, infatti.» convenne Farah.

«Però posso essere un libro di ricette. Se questo non ti piace.» propose dopo un poco Mona, con aria speranzosa.

Farah scelse con accuratezza le sue successive parole. «No, va bene così. Magari potresti solo… farmi compagnia?» propose.

Mona sembrò rifletterci sopra un momento. E alla fine annuì e sorrise. «D’accordo. Anche se non sono sicura di essere brava, a fare compagnia.»

Farah le rivolse un pallido ma sincero sorriso. «Finora stai facendo un ottimo lavoro.»

«Davvero?» si stupì Mona, arrossendo per la sorpresa compiaciuta. «Oh. Non credevo di essere brava. Di solito non lo sono molto, con le persone.»

«Neanch’io.» sospirò Farah, mentre cercava di farsi venire un’idea a proposito della torta. «Potrei comprarne una…» rifletté ad alta voce, senza rendersene del tutto conto. «Ma non è la stessa cosa.»

«La stessa cosa di che cosa?» si informò gentilmente Mona.

«Cucinare qualcosa per qualcuno è una forma di… affetto, in qualche modo.» spiegò Farah, con una leggera smorfia incerta.

«Oh, sì, è vero. Me lo ha detto Dirk.» confermò Mona. Farah sospettò che anche lei avesse in qualche modo assistito al disastro dei pancakes che aveva praticamente inaugurato l’agenzia.

«E se cucinassi qualcos’altro?» chiese Mona, come seguendo alla lettera il principio di quella nozione generale.

«Non so cucinare praticamente niente.» gemette Farah. E poi si ricordò che non era esattamente così. «A parte dei biscotti che faceva mia nonna.»

Mona sorrise. «I biscotti sono buoni, di solito.» affermò.

«Ma non sono… Cioè, per i compleanni di solito si fanno delle torte.»

Mona si immerse di nuovo per un momento in una riflessione. «Una volta Dirk ha cercato di cucinare una lasagna.» disse infine.

Farah sospirò. «A che cosa ha dato fuoco?»

«Come? No, a niente.»

«Incredibile.»

«Non era molto buona. Ma io gli ho detto che era buonissima. Ne è stato molto contento.»

«Vuoi dire che…» disse lentamente Farah «Quello che conta è il gesto?»

Mona sembrò stupita. «No, che i biscotti saranno comunque buonissimi.»

Farah emise uno sbuffo leggermente divertito. Quei biscotti erano una ricetta vecchia, d’altri tempi. Ed erano biscotti da colazione, non certo una torta da compleanno. Inoltre, sospettava che fossero quel tipo di biscotti che possono piacere solo alle persone molto anziane.

Ma, anche se non aveva molte altre idee valide al momento, per non dire nessuna altra idea, improvvisamente le sembravano un ripiego migliore di quanto potesse sperare. Se non altro, era sicura di saperli cucinare molto meglio di quanto Dirk non potesse cavarsela con delle lasagne. O probabilmente con qualsiasi altra cosa avesse a che fare con il concetto di cibo commestibile.

Doveva stare sorridendo un poco, perché Mona, che stava guardando attentamente la sua espressione, cominciò a sorridere di rimando.

Farah era così intenta a sorvegliare il forno acceso, che sorprendentemente non udì il rumore del furgone del Trio Chiassoso che si fermava fuori in strada. Ma era impossibile non udire l’intenso ululato di Martin che ne annunciava l’arrivo lungo tutta la strada.

Farah ebbe l’istinto di pararsi sulla porta della cucina e difenderla da chiunque osasse tentare l’accesso. Ma dopo qualche minuto, la porta dell’agenzia si aprì come se qualcuno avesse la chiave, piuttosto che come se stesse venendo abbattuta di netto, e Amanda entrò con un sonante e allegro «Heylà, perdenti! C’è nessuno?»

«Ciao, Amanda.» sospirò Farah, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il suo sollievo.

Amanda raggiunse la soglia della cucina e si appoggiò alla cornice della porta con una spalla, aprendo una lattina di birra calda. Studiò rapidamente la situazione, ovvero la cucina ridotta ad un campo di una battaglia disparata, e Farah intenta a sorvegliare il forno, seduta sui talloni davanti ad esso. Amanda annusò l’aria per un momento.

«Biscotti?»

«Già. O almeno spero.» confermò Farah, corrugando la fronte rivolta al forno.

Amanda annuì tra sé e sé, e ingollò un’ampia sorsata di birra.

«D’accordo, eccomi qua!»

Farah la guardò, confusa. «Sì, lo vedo.»

«Mi hai mandato un messaggio, sul fatto che avevi estremamente bisogno di urgente aiuto per preparare una cena.» le ricordò Amanda, ridacchiando.

Farah spalancò gli occhi. «Oddio! La cena!»

«Ne deduco che tu abbia cucinato solo biscotti, o forse-biscotti.» notò Amanda, sogghignando divertita.

Farah crollò la fronte sulle ginocchia, emettendo un gemito disperato.

«Nessun problema.» incoraggiò Amanda con piglio leggero. «Per la cronaca, non so cucinare nemmeno una vecchia scarpa. Ma c’è sempre questa.» disse, ed estrasse la bacchetta magica che aveva rimediato da Wendimoore, facendole l’occhiolino.

«Mhm…» emise Farah, guardando l’oggetto con cospicua inquietudine. «Preferirei evitare.»

Amanda alzò le spalle, ma non sembrò stupita. Sapeva come la pensava Farah, a proposito di diffidare dell’usare quella bacchetta per cose che non riguardassero situazioni di assoluta emergenza. Si vedeva che era tentata comunque, ed Amanda la tenne in mano per ogni eventuale ripensamento.

«Okay, posso farcela…» si disse Farah, alzandosi in piedi. «Quanto tempo abbiamo?»

Amanda studiò vagamente la luce che era rimasta della giornata fuori dalla finestra. «Non molto, direi. Se può essere d’aiuto, Gripps sa fare dell’ottimo stufato di cipolle e patate. Martin della pasta con qualche cosa di condimento, quello che c’è in dispensa, perlopiù. Cross sa aprire le bottiglie di birra coi denti, e Vogel sa aprire le lattine di conserva con un sasso abbastanza appuntito.»

Farah emise uno sbuffo tra il divertito e il rassegnato. «E Beastie?»

«Beastie? Oh, lei mangia tutto crudo. E intendo, davvero tutto.» garantì Amanda.

Farah trattenne a stento una smorfia. «Okay… Credo che possano salire. Ma non si azzardino a mettere piede in cucina prima che abbia estratto i biscotti, e li abbia messi… al sicuro da qualche parte.»

«Si può fare.» confermò Amanda, girandosi per raggiungere una finestra da cui lanciare un fischio agli altri rimasti in strada.

«Ah! No, aspetta.» aggiunse Farah, come ricordandosi di qualcosa, e si girò per chiedere «Non è un problema, vero?»

Amanda tornò a infilare la testa in cucina, guardandosi intorno con curiosità. «Con chi stai parlando?»

Farah esitò un momento, osservando una forchetta appoggiata sul tavolo. «No… niente. Con nessuno.»

«Dirk e Todd?» si informò Amanda.

«Banditi da questo piano circa due ore fa.» spiegò Farah.

«Ottima idea.» sogghignò Amanda, prima di andare a chiamare gli altri.

Farah tornò a concentrarsi sul sorvegliare la cottura dei biscotti, e sul cercare di non andare nel panico.

La cena, alla fine, non si rivelò un completo disastro.

Per quanto cioè l’agenzia fosse piena di persone, di cui quattro punk selvaggi, e una neo-punk di estrazione magico-selvatica che aveva ancora qualche difficoltà con qualsiasi concetto potesse essere compreso in un contesto di civiltà.

Ad ogni modo, Hobbs sembrava aver avuto la giusta intuizione portando un suo sformato delizioso in quantità industriali, e Gripps, oltre a cucinare il suo stufato, aveva lavorato alla correzione del sugo della pasta di Martin fino a renderlo presentabile oltre che commestibile, e aveva trasformato in gazpacho un impressionante numero di scatole di conserva di pomodoro che Vogel aveva dovuto assolutamente aprire per rendersi utile. Tutti stavano volutamente ignorando il fatto che Cross stesse continuando ad aprire bottiglie di birra coi denti ad un ritmo molto più sostenuto di quanto il contenuto stesse venendo consumato.

Dirk fece del suo meglio per non farsi venire un attacco cardiaco ogni volta che qualcuno del Trio Chiassoso scoppiava in urla celebrative selvagge, e Beastie fu soddisfatta di appiccicarsi come una sorta di cucciolo iperbisognoso di affetto ad Amanda o Gripps, lasciando che quelli che chiamava i suoi ‘danzati mojto carrigni e bellini’, ovvero Dirk e Todd, non si sentissero seriamente tentati di fare presente che una soluzione a tre – anche se solo nel campo coccole – non era esattamente una prospettiva che li tentasse.

Farah era acutamente consapevole che, da qualche parte, doveva esserci anche Mona, sebbene col passare delle ore quella consapevolezza passò da una sorta di tensione preoccupata e vagamente ansiosa, ad un dato di fatto di sottofondo non così allarmante.

Ci furono comunque alcuni momenti in cui la presenza dell’attrice olistica le fu particolarmente ricordata.

Come quando Amanda le bisbigliò all’orecchio «Quindi alla fine hai fatto _anche_ una torta!»

Lei la guardò confusa. «Cosa?»

«Mi prendi in giro? Quel mostro a tre piani con delle decorazioni da catalogo per matrimoni che c’è sul tavolo di là in cucina? Cavolo, ora non mi dire che vuoi chiederle di sposarti, a Tina! Pensavo fosse solo il suo compleanno.»

«Io non… shht!» intimò Farah in sussurro concitato, spiando nervosamente verso Tina. Ma lei, per fortuna, era intenta a raccontare insieme ad Hobbs a Todd e Dirk di quella volta che avevano dovuto inseguire un criceto scappato di casa. Tina rideva fino alle lacrime perlopiù, mentre Hobbs specificava alcuni dettagli assurdi della vicenda. E Dirk stava giusto annunciando che quello gli ricordava un suo vecchio caso.

Considerandoli abbastanza distratti, Farah guardò Amanda e sussurrando affermò «Non c’è nessuna torta di là.»

«E allora che cos’è che ho visto?» ribatté Amanda, in tono canzonatoriamente amichevole, evidentemente convinta che lei volesse prenderla in giro.

Farah ebbe contemporaneamente due sospetti, mentre si alzava in piedi. «Non è che ti potrebbe essere per caso partito un colpo accidentale dalla bacchetta?»

Amanda rise, mentre la seguiva in cucina. «Non è una _pistola_. E comunque, non funziona senza le parole del libro di Suzie. O di chiunque fosse in origine il libro.»

Farah guardò il tavolo, pieno di qualsiasi cosa fuorché una torta a tre piani. Amanda sbatté le palpebre.

«No, aspetta. Giuro che non sono così ubriaca. Come diavolo è poss…?»

«Ti spiegherò dopo.» concluse Farah, tornando dagli altri. Quello confermava il suo secondo sospetto.

Poi, più tardi nel corso della serata, Hobbs alzò lo sguardo al soffitto casualmente e osservò «Hey, Tina. Hai visto. Che pensiero carino?»

Naturalmente, tutti alzarono gli occhi e scoprirono un festone sospeso proprio sopra le loro teste, attaccato con fili di stoffa da un capo all’altro del soffitto, che in lettere colorate recitava ‘Buon compleanno Tina!’

Tina ne fu entusiasta, e ringraziò praticamente fino a commuoversi. Dirk e Todd si scambiarono uno sguardo, e sfoggiarono all’unisono dei sorrisi imbarazzati ma abbastanza credibili, mentre Farah si guardava bene dal fare notare che, circa mezz’ora dopo, non c’era alcuna traccia di quel festone nonostante nessuno di loro lo avesse tolto, e Amanda - tra un sorso di birra e l’altro - stava ormai occhieggiando i tre dell’agenzia con un divertito ma calmo sogghigno sospettoso.

L’apoteosi si ebbe però quando Farah si decise a portare sulla tavola – formata da due delle loro scrivanie avvicinate e apparecchiate – la pila di biscotti che aveva fatto, scusandosi perché non erano una torta. Naturalmente Tina e Hobbs scoppiarono a ridere.

«Torte? Chissenefrega delle torte. Sono terribilmente banali le torte!» esclamò Tina. «Mica siamo a una festa per bambini!»

«Hanno un ottimo aspetto, li hai fatti tu?» chiese Hobbs, complimentoso.

Farah stava all’incirca spiegando la storia di come sua nonna le avesse insegnato la ricetta, e stava pensando con auto-fustigazione di stare parlando troppo e con dettagli inutili sulla sua vita personale, quando Tina lanciò un’esclamazione sorpresa e balzò in piedi con tanta energia che per poco non scaravoltò la sedia all’indietro.

«Hey! Quella non c’era prima!» e indicò una candelina colorata di cera piantata proprio al centro del biscotto che si era poco prima messa nel piatto.

«Oh, ce l’ho messa io!» si affrettò a dire Dirk, che era seduto di fianco a lei, sforzando un sorriso convincente. «Mentre tu non guardavi.»

«A-hà! Me l’hai proprio fatta, vecchio ninja!» scherzò Tina, rivolgendogli il gesto delle pistole con le dita.

«Che cosa mi sono perso?» chiese Todd, appena tornato dal bagno.

«Il momento dei biscotti di compleanno con le candeline.» lo informò Amanda, col suo tono da sbronza allegra, indicando il piatto di Tina mentre Beastie agitava un pugno per aria e ruggiva celebrativamente, rischiando di sbilanciarsi da dove sedeva sopra le sue ginocchia.

«Ah beh, allora è giunto il momento. Stai per invecchiare di un altro anno, Tina.» disse Todd, traendosi fuori di tasca un accendino e sporgendosi per accendere la candelina.

«No!!» gridarono all’unisono Dirk e Farah, praticamente tuffandosi verso Todd, o il piatto di Tina, o entrambi.

Ne seguì un certo tafferuglio confuso, in cui alla fine Dirk aveva agguantato l’accendino ora spento e se lo stava tenendo stretto al petto come se qualcuno potesse minacciare di sottrarglielo da un momento all’altra, e Farah, quasi atterrata di peso sulla tavola, tirava un sospiro di sollievo.

Seguì un intenso momento di silenzio, che persino il Trio Chiassoso rispettò compattamente, come se avesse percepito il cambio di atmosfera perfettamente.

«Hey, ragazzi, che succede?» chiese Hobbs alla fine, ridendo un poco come cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

Todd stava guardando tra Dirk, la candelina, Farah, di nuovo la candelina sopra al biscotto. E sembrava stare rapidamente intuendo.

«Già, non sarà mica un petardo eh?» rise anche Tina, allungando un braccio per tirare alcune ditate scherzose nelle costole di Dirk.

«Hum, no, non un petardo…» disse Amanda, tranquilla e sogghignante. Ora pensava di aver capito.

Percependo la tranquillità di lei, il resto del Trio Chiassoso si rasserenò, e scoppiò a ridere all’unisono come se avesse appena assistito all’esibizione di un trio comico.

Ma Todd impallidì di colpo, con gli occhi ancora fissi sulla candelina. «Oh, merda…! Io non… non volevo…»

«Todd.» chiamò subito Dirk, precipitandosi a prendergli le mani. «Va tutto bene. Todd, va…»

«Stavo per… per…!» si agitò ulteriormente Todd.

«Che cosa succede?» chiese Tina, guardando Farah preoccupata.

«Todd? Hey, amico, stai bene?» chiese anche Hobbs, sensibilmente preoccupato.

Amanda, guardando il fratello con improvvisa attenzione penetrante, mormorò solo «Ragazzi…»

«Sì, siamo pronti.» confermò con calma Martin, annuendo di fianco a lei.

Non c’era bisogno che nessuno di loro specificasse altro, per sapere con certezza che Todd aveva l’odore di chi potrebbe stare per avere un attacco di pararibulite, e che in quel caso i quattro sarebbero stati pronti ad assorbirgli via l’energia negativa per interromperglielo.

«Todd!» insistette Dirk, stringendogli forte una mano per richiamare la sua attenzione, e spostandogli il viso con l’altra glielo girò verso il piatto di Tina. «Guarda. Sta bene. Non se l’è affatto presa.»

Todd guardò la candelina. Che prima era di un bel lilla brillante. E ora era color arcobaleno.

Todd si rilassò un poco. «Sei… sicuro?» chiese, tornando a guardare Dirk.

Lui annuì e gli sorrise, stringendogli le mani nelle sue più gentilmente. «Sì, assolutamente.»

«Hey, Todd! Tutto a posto! Davvero non me la sono presa, ci mancherebbe! Per la verità, non ho nemmeno capito che cosa sia successo!» rise Tina, credendo che si riferissero a lei, comprensibilmente. «Hey, non sarà davvero un petardo?»

«Sì, lo è. Mi dispiace, volevamo solo fare uno scherzo. Ma Todd non lo sapeva.» disse in fretta Farah, afferrando con gentilezza ma rapidamente la candelina, e affidandola a Dirk.

«Voi siete matti, ragazzi!» rise ancora più forte Tina, in tono completamente complimentoso.

Hobbs stava fissando ancora confuso il punto del biscotto in cui era piantata la candelina. Avrebbe giurato di averla vista cambiare colore.

Amanda attirò la sua attenzione con un piccolo calcio contro una sua caviglia, e quando lui la guardò gli fece l’occhiolino complicemente. «Tutto a posto. Qualcuno ti spiegherà dopo.» gli disse, muovendo solo le labbra.

Hobbs sorrise e scosse la testa, sembrando qualcuno che non ha bisogno di grandi spiegazioni, non da dopo tutto quello che aveva visto accadere a Bersberg. Qualcuno a cui l’unica cosa che importasse davvero, era che alla fine nessuno si fosse fatto veramente male, almeno non in quell’occasione.

Todd ci mise un po’ di più a calmarsi, ma aiutò molto il fatto che Dirk gli tenne la mano saldamente nella sua per praticamente tutto il resto della serata, sorridendogli ogni volta che lo guardava.

Inoltre, poco dopo Tina assaggiò il biscotto, e lo trovò così buono che si commosse e finì per stampare un bacio dritto dritto sulle labbra di Farah, scatenando un intenso arrossimento di lei, e un coro di esclamazioni celebrative da parte di praticamente tutti gli altri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assicuratevi sempre che la vostra amica olistica sappia come interpretare una candelina che brucia, prima di accenderne una


	3. angry crocodiles and floating clouds

Mona decise di restare una candelina per un po’ di tempo. 

Per un’ispirazione che racchiudeva una serie di quelli che le persone forse avrebbero definito ‘motivi’ o ‘ragioni’. Ma che un’attrice olistica come lei avrebbe piuttosto detto perché era il ruolo esatto nel preciso momento giusto; come quando – nel bel mezzo di uno spettacolo che sembra sull’orlo di perdere il perfetto equilibrio di trama, recitazione, messa in scena e contenuto – entra in scena proprio un nuovo elemento perfettamente calibrato e calato nell’istante preciso. Naturalmente, sarebbe stato sciocco fare paragoni tra l’universo e un palcoscenico, o tra l’arte della recitazione olistica con l’interpretazione di un personaggio di una storia concepita da una mente umana. Ma se avesse dovuto cercare di spiegarlo ad una persona, Mona pensava che avrebbe tentato in questo modo, forse.

Il suo gobbo, quello che Dirk avrebbe chiamato ‘la voce dell’universo’ o qualcosa del genere, le suggerì senza proprio parlare che una candelina color arcobaleno era esattamente il ruolo giusto ora. Il suo gobbo era molto opportunatamente discreto, e solo quando diventava agitato e urgente, e si esprimeva a parole vere e proprie che le risuonavano nell’orecchio come se una piccola lumaca ci si fosse infilata dentro e si fosse messa a parlare da sola ad alta voce, Mona sapeva che non stava suggerendo qualcosa per i suoi esercizi di recitazione olistica, ma che c’era un messaggio che doveva comunicare a Dirk. Per fortuna, quello era successo davvero pochissime volte. Per quanto non le dispiacesse avere l’occasione di prendersi una piccola pausa dai suoi esercizi, affrontare una breve e deliziosa avventura di trovare Dirk, e in generale re-incrociare il suo amico, era lieta che l’universo non la disturbasse così di frequente con quell’incarico.

Mona ricordava una delle prime volte in cui Dirk, tutto febbricitante di un nuovo tipo di agitazione che lei non gli aveva mai visto, le aveva detto con convinzione che pensava che fosse l’universo ciò di cui ‘erano in balia’.

«Ma in un senso positivo!» si era affrettato ad aggiungere lui, come temendo che lei potesse fraintendere qualcosa. «Cioè più come… una guida per assecondare il flusso delle cose. Non come…»

«Come il progetto Blackwing?» aveva suggerito lei tranquillamente, vedendolo in difficoltà nel trovare un esempio, e frustrato per quello.

Allora non le era ancora chiaro l’uso comune o il senso vero e proprio di molte parole che usavano le persone, né tantomeno di quegli strani modi che avevano le persone per decidere che parole usare. Ma aveva imparato, mano a mano che interpretava le espressioni del suo amico Dirk mentre percepiva le sue emozioni positive o negative, che il senso di alcune parole poteva avere una sorta di traduzione implicita, anche se lei non ne conosceva il significato così come stava scritto nei vocabolari. Per inciso, aveva provato ad essere un vocabolario per un po’; ma essere un vocabolario le aveva insegnato non altri significati di parole, bensì il futile senso dell’esistenza di tante parole per esprimersi complicatamente da parte delle persone.

Le parole, perlopiù, la disturbavano al punto che a volte le sembrava di ricordare fosse stato quello uno dei motivi per cui, anni prima, aveva deciso che restare il meno possibile in forma umana aveva il gran vantaggio di non avere orecchie umane per sentire né la capacità umana di comprendere esattamente i suoni umani. Sfortunatamente, era servito più tempo per raggiungere l’abilità necessaria per interpretare il ruolo ad esempio di una scopa in modo abbastanza fedele da non riuscire nemmeno praticamente a percepire che quelle persone arrabbiate nelle loro divise e nei loro camici bianchi ce l’avevano con lei, quando trovavano una scopa invece di un corpo umano nella sua cella.

Ad ogni modo, anche quando era ancora agli inizi della sua carriera olistica essere una scopa non troppo riuscita le permetteva di provare sensazioni meno dolorose di quando era un corpo umano, quando quegli uomini e donne venivano da lei nella stanza chiusa e praticamente vuota. Poi, aveva scoperto anche che una scopa non prova ‘dolore’ quando cercano di costringerla a fare qualcosa. E aveva scoperto che, se lei non voleva, il progetto Blackwing non poteva costringerla a tornare nella sua forma umana. Sfortunatamente, quando avevano capito che nemmeno piegarla fino a quasi spezzarla, né bruciacchiarle le setole sarebbe servito per farla desistere, qualcuno aveva avuto un’intuizione, e erano andati a prelevare Dirk.

Non le piaceva, ricordarsi di quel giorno.

«Sì…» aveva risposto Dirk, con una smorfia di disgusto. «Come il progetto Blackwing. Beh, l’universo non ha niente a che fare, _assolutissimamente_ niente a che fare con il progetto Blackwing, poco ma sicuro!»

La verità era che Mona a volte si annoiava, quando Dirk iniziava a parlarle di cose complicate. Ma sapeva che lui era felice se lo ascoltava, comunque. E anche se ogni tanto diceva qualcosa.

Perciò aveva annuito e aveva chiesto «Che cos’è, l’universo?»

La spiegazione di Dirk era stata arzigogolata e nebulosa, ma parlarne lo rendeva chiaramente felice. Perciò Mona lo aveva ascoltato, lasciando perdere il futile senso delle singole parole, o il modo corretto in cui avrebbero dovuto relazionarsi tra di loro per avere un senso umano; si era goduta lo spettacolo di Dirk vivacemente preso da qualcosa che sembrava appassionarlo. Era stata la prima volta che l’aveva visto così da quando lo conosceva, e da allora lui lo era stato di nuovo – mentre erano ancora nel progetto Blackwing soprattutto – solo quando parlava di questo universo.

Col tempo, Mona aveva finito per chiamare ‘universo’ la giustezza che provava lei quando trovava il ruolo più perfetto nel momento più esatto, anche se non aveva molta importanza per lei cercare di trovare una definizione come sembrava averla per Dirk. Il suo amico, d’altro canto, ci aveva sempre tenuto più di lei a cercare di comunicare con le persone con le parole. 

Lei onestamente non capiva come si potesse trovare un migliore modo di interagire con le persone con le parole, piuttosto che interpretando ad esempio un ombrello, e provare la sensazione meravigliosa di essere portata in giro per ore, tirata dentro e fuori da borse, valigette e ripostigli, essere considerata qualcosa di così semplicemente comune e scontato, ed essere rivalutata ogni volta che iniziava a piovere come qualcosa di utile e prezioso, venire dimenticata in giro e pensare per un momento che qualcuno avrebbe sentito la mancanza della sua opportuna utilità quando fossero ricominciate a cadere gocce dal cielo, prima di essere raccolta da qualcun altro perché chiunque sapeva in fondo della sua preziosità semplice e irrinunciabile, essere strapazzata e rivoltata dal vento, bagnata e riasciugata di pioggia colando acqua su pavimenti mentre qualcuno si vergognava leggermente di stare lasciando tutte quelle pozze in giro, eventualmente finire schiacciata per sbaglio in mezzo alla chiusura automatica delle porte di una metropolitana, rompersi e venire gettata senza ripensamenti in un cestino, e ritrovarsi dopo impensabili viaggi e passaggi in mezzo a migliaia di altri oggetti rotti, scaduti, consumati, mentre nugoli di gabbiani volavano sopra di lei senza avere idea precisamente di che cosa fosse o perché le persone avessero inventato e utilizzassero qualcosa come lei.

Un gabbiano rideva del fatto che gli esseri umani usassero un ombrello? 

Le persone, che non erano attori olistici, probabilmente non si sarebbero mai poste una domanda così affascinante. Dirk rincorreva continuamente le risposte giuste, e quando non la trovava sosteneva che porsi la domanda giusta a volte fosse superfluo. Ma Mona amava le domande senza risposta che le suggerivano i suoi ruoli più ispirati. E tutte le risposte erano nell’interpretazione, nell’esserlo; anche quando – o forse soprattutto quando – non esisteva modo soddisfacente per poterle descrivere con le parole delle persone.

Il cassetto si aprì, con gentile cautela, e Mona riemerse appena dal grado di percezione del mondo esterno che aveva una candelina color arcobaleno solo per dare una sbirciatina curiosa. Percepì in lontananza che Farah stava sbirciando all’interno del cassetto. La prima volta lo aveva chiuso del tutto, poi lo aveva lasciato socchiuso per molto tempo, ed aveva emanato sensazioni di irrequieto dubbio per ancora più tempo. Ora sembrava un po’ più tranquilla. Ma comunque ogni giorno apriva il cassetto e dava un’occhiata, come per assicurarsi che fosse ancora lì.

Mona sospettava che Farah controllasse perché sapeva che era lei, che era Mona. Ma le piaceva pensare che fosse anche un modo in cui qualcuno poteva tenerci particolarmente ad una così piccola, semplice e graziosa candelina color arcobaleno. Le piaceva anche pensare di poter racchiudere un ricordo positivo per Farah. Non sapeva esattamente di che cosa si trattasse, ma lo percepiva, e questo le dava una calda sensazione che forse assomigliava a quello che Dirk intendeva quando parlava di com’era avere degli amici, o un fidanzato, o un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche, o di risolvere un caso olistico con un’agenzia e degli amici e colleghi e un fidanzato.

Mona non si mosse. Se fosse stata sul fondo, per via del fluire del moto reciproco tra oggetti al movimento del cassetto avrebbe ondeggiato leggermente su se stessa, ammesso che l’inclinazione lo consentisse. Ma Farah l’aveva accuratamente appoggiata su un fazzoletto di stoffa. Quello la faceva sorridere. Dirk era l’unico che avesse mai capito che, se era una candelina, non poteva stare ‘scomoda’ così come lo intendevano le persone. Ma non ce l’aveva con Farah per questo. Lei, come chiunque non fosse Dirk, aveva ancora qualche difficoltà con il concetto di recitazione olistica. Farah non riusciva a non pensare che lei non potesse essere allo stesso tempo una persona e una candelina color arcobaleno.

Se non fosse stata una candelina, Mona ne avrebbe ridacchiato affettuosamente.

Ma, piuttosto, tornò a riportare il suo grado di consapevolezza del mondo circostante esattamente sul piano di quello di una candelina.

Stava iniziando a capire esattamente tutti i motivi impliciti del perché quello fosse il ruolo perfetto nel momento perfetto. Se avesse dovuto cercare di dirli con le parole delle persone, li avrebbe enumerati pressappoco così: non era mai stata prima una candelina; era un oggetto che le persone usavano per i compleanni, e i compleanni erano un rito che sembrava avere un’importanza tutta sua per le persone; a differenza di molti altri oggetti che erano utili quando erano integri, il proposito dell’esistenza di una candelina era di servire solo nel momento in cui veniva consumata e finiva di esistere come una candelina; il tempo di esistenza di una candelina era perciò particolare, dal momento che poteva esistere per molto tempo nella sua integrità ma non risultare utile, e aveva il suo massimo momento di gloria proprio quando la sua esistenza stava giungendo al termine; una candelina non poteva essere buttata dopo essere stata usata – perché non era più integra quindi non più un’intera candelina in quel momento – ma poteva essere gettata via solo prima di essere usata, o appunto dopo quando non era più una candelina; una candelina veniva accesa per un rito e quindi la sua utilità era in qualche modo simbolica e indiretta, aveva senso solo nel contesto delle cose umane non di necessità ma di abitudine rituale; poteva avere molte forme e svariati colori diversi; era collegata ad un momento che aveva fatto spaventare l’amico-fidanzato-collega-assistente di Dirk, che aveva fatto allarmare Dirk e la sua altra amica-collega – Farah, e che per quest’ultima era invece in qualche modo nel complesso stato anche un buon momento.

Perciò, nessun attore olistico che si fosse rispettato avrebbe potuto mai rimproverare a Mona di stare passando tanto tempo come una candelina. C’erano moltissime cose da sperimentare e capire, nell’essere una candelina, ed era un perfetto connubio sia per i suoi esercizi di interpretazione che per quelli di provare a capire un po’ meglio le stranezze delle persone. O almeno, così riteneva Mona, perché non aveva mai incontrato nessun’altro attore olistico a parte lei; e, a volte, si era chiesta se mai esistesse un altro solo attore olistico in tutto l’universo, a parte lei.

«È ancora lì?» chiese una voce, in un sussurro cospiratoria.

Farah era così concentrata nello spiare la candelina color arcobaleno dentro il cassetto del suo comodino, che sussultò appena e realizzò nel contempo che ai suoi affinati sensi da combattimento era completamente sfuggito l’avvicinarsi di qualcuno.

Gettò di sbieco uno sguardo verso la soglia della porta aperta della sua camera da letto. Tina, in piedi con in mano una tazza leggermente fumante, la stava guardando con una delle sue espressioni più complicemente intente e cospiratorie, come se la stesse consultando sul come fosse più opportuno condurre un blitz ad un edificio dove si erano asserragliati dei delinquenti armati con ostaggi.

Farah esalò un leggero sospiro e richiuse il cassetto con lenta cura. Non si stupiva più, ormai, del fatto che Tina fosse sorprendentemente capace di condurre un arresto come se stesse andando ad un party, e di diventare un concentrato di supposta cospiratorietà cameratesca quando si trattava di gossip. Le parole ‘giornalista d’assalto’ piuttosto che di ‘poliziotta addestrata’ le erano passate per un momento per la mente, quando ancora la conosceva da relativamente poco tempo. Probabilmente, Hobbs l’avrebbe trovato piuttosto divertente, ridendo come ad una battuta. Farah non l’avrebbe intesa come una battuta.

«Sì… è ancora qui.» rispose, alzando un poco le spalle, e rivolgendo a Tina una sorta di mezzo sorriso incerto, come all’inconsapevole ricerca di un qualche consiglio.

«Oh, okay.» disse Tina, cercando di suonare del tutto tranquilla e rilassata, ma di fatto incrociò le braccia al petto, prese un lungo sorso di caffelatte, si scottò leggermente la lingua, e inchiodò sul cassetto del comodino uno sguardo profondamente riflessivo e ancora non poco perplesso, oltre che vagamente affascinato.

Farah sorrise più sinceramente e affettuosamente tra sé e sé, scosse la testa e ritornò a riassettare un poco le coperte e la spaventosa collezione di cuscini che Tina aveva radunato sul suo letto. Farah era perfettamente in grado di dormire con un solo cuscino, o anche senza; era perfettamente in grado di dormire, se necessario, anche sul nudo pavimento. Tina sembrava convinta che per dormire servissero almeno una mezza dozzina di cuscini – se a letto o a persona, Farah non ne era ancora del tutto sicura – anche se per come dormiva lei – ovvero muovendosi spesso nel sonno e finendo nelle posizioni più assurde – almeno due terzi al mattino dopo erano reperibili solo sul pavimento, eventualmente sotto al letto, discretamente sparsi in ogni dove tra le coperte e vari punti del materasso, e puntualmente quasi mai sotto la sua testa.

Nemmeno sotto minaccia di tortura Farah avrebbe mai ammesso che la trovava una cosa singolarmente affascinante.

Tina tirò leggermente su col naso, ancora assorta nella sua contemplazione del cassetto del comodino. «Quindi…» iniziò. E tacque. Prese un altro sorso di caffelatte.

«Davvero, non credo ci sia tanto ancora di cui… preoccuparsi.» disse Farah. Forse stava cercando di dirlo più che altro a se stessa.

Tina le lanciò uno sguardo quanto mai significativo. «Una persona sottoforma di una candelina sta dormendo nel cassetto del tuo comodino. Da circa una settimana.» notò.

«Dodici giorni.» corresse automaticamente Farah, prima di rendersi conto che probabilmente quello non avrebbe aiutato. Per quale motivo saper essere correttamente precisi dovesse essere allo stesso tempo una dote richiesta nel campo della legge, e una delle qualità più ignorate o considerate con fastidio dalla maggior parte dell’umanità…

Ma Tina sogghignò appena, dietro il bordo della tazza. «Okay. E non è un po’, hum, “stranuccio”?» disse, sottolineando le virgolettature con le dita a mezz’aria.

Farah inarcò appena un sopracciglio e le rivolse un’espressione di sfida divertita. «Più… stranuccio di un universo forse in qualche modo dotato di una sua volontà che semina persone olistiche in giro per il mondo, e che ha scelto Bersberg come capitale della rivoluzione delle creature che abitavano un mondo immaginario creato dai sogni di un ragazzino che ha dormito ininterrottamente per decenni?»

Tina alzò le braccia in aria in un’esagerata scherzosa imitazione di un gesto di resa durante una sparatoria. «Hey, okay dolcezza. Colpita e affondata.» rise.

Farah arrossì un poco, e sperò che Todd e Dirk stessero facendo qualsiasi cosa o fossero in qualsiasi punto della casa, o fuori da essa, che avesse potuto impedire loro di sentire il modo in cui l’aveva chiamata Tina.

«Solo per dirne una…» commentò, alzando appena le spalle, e guardandosi intorno per la stanza, all’automatica ricerca di qualcos’altro da sistemare in base alla sua routine mattutina. 

La prima volta che Tina aveva dormito lì, al mattino appena sveglia aveva praticamente emesso un urlo, e quando Farah l’aveva fissata ad occhi spalancati chiedendosi che cosa le fosse preso, lei aveva esclamato riguardo alla stanza completamente riordinata «Dio mio. Sei una macchina da guerra dell’ordine!»

Col tempo, quella che Farah aveva temuto potesse diventare un serio motivo di perenne conflittualità tra le abitudini sue e di Tina, era piuttosto diventato una sorta di bizzarro bilanciamento tra il suo bisogno di ordine compulsivo e il sempiterno modo in cui Tina era capace di sconvolgere qualsiasi tipo di ordine non appena metteva piede in una stanza. Non ai livelli di Dirk, ma quest’ultimo aveva piuttosto la tendenza a sconvolgere l’ordine mentale delle persone di concepire le cose, prima ancora di puntualmente anche le cose. Tina era semplicemente un tornado di disordine spensierato; Dirk era un intero cataclisma di caos ambulante.

Da quando Tina si fermava lì da loro per alcuni giorni di fila, era stato perciò semplice per Farah e Todd, durante una rapido ma chiarissimo scambio di battute, comprendere quali piccole nuove regole di base fossero necessarie.

«Non lasceremo mai quei due qui in casa da soli. Non per più di… diciamo una mezz’ora?» aveva detto Farah, quando si erano casualmente incrociati nei paraggi della macchinetta del caffè dell’ufficio dell’agenzia.

«Propongo dieci minuti. E solo in caso di irrisolvibile necessità.» aveva detto Todd.

«D’accordo. Meglio.» aveva subito concordato Farah.

La stanza sembrava abbastanza ordinata, per i gusti di Farah, perciò lei tornò a guardare Tina. Che stava di nuovo fissando con rapito interesse il cassetto del suo comodino.

«Ce n’è anche per me?» chiese.

«Uh, di che cosa?»

«Caffè?»

Tina aprì la bocca, la richiuse, abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani come se cercasse qualcosa, e alla fine esclamò «Merda! Ho lasciato il tuo caffè al piano di sotto.»

Farah ridacchiò appena. «D’accordo, non c’è problema. In ogni caso dobbiamo fare colazione, quindi…» e si avviò lungo il corridoio.

Tina la seguì dappresso, e ricominciò a parlare in tono sussurrante e cospiratorio. «Ma quindi… potrebbe restare per sempre in quel cassetto, se volesse?»

Farah sospirò appena. «Credo di sì. Comunque… hem, aspettiamo di essere in cucina per… parlarne, okay?»

«Non hai detto che non può sentirci, quando è una candelina? O qualsiasi oggetto?» bisbigliò Tina allarmata, bloccandosi in mezzo al corridoio.

Farah si girò e abbassò suo malgrado la voce anche lei di riflesso. «Sì, o così almeno dice Dirk, ma… Sai, Dirk dice un sacco di cose che…»

«Potrebbero essere complete castronate o completamente esatte.» annuì Tina, come se la sapesse lunga.

«Qualcosa del genere.» ammise Farah.

«Questo significa che posso scendere in ufficio anche in pigiama?» sorrise Tina a trentadue denti, sembrando comicamente una ragazzina che ha appena scorto l’opportunità di saltare un giorno di scuola proprio quando c’è il compito di matematica.

Farah la contemplò di sfuggita da capo a piedi. Tina indossava come al solito un paio di boxer troppo larghi che le calzavano come bermuda da spiaggia, la casacca di un pigiama così scolorita che sembrava risalire agli anni ’70 con stampata sopra una gigantesca foglia di maryhuana, e un paio di ciabatte di spugna di un verde acido che sembrava essere uscito da un ideatore di cartoni animati sotto l’effetto di allucinogeni.

Farah pensò di sfuggita che se solo Tina avesse chiesto di poter essere inserita nel team di un’indagine dove fosse stato necessario andare sotto copertura dentro una sospetta setta di hippie stile Manson, la sua carriera avrebbe potuto sortire un balzo inaspettato. Sarebbe solo stato sufficiente che nemmeno Tina sapesse di essere sotto copertura.

«L’ufficio è… relativamente chiuso, direi. Soprattutto perché credo che Dirk sia fuori, cioè. Quindi è molto più probabile che trovi clienti lui – o viceversa – piuttosto che arrivino qui. Clienti veri cioè, non persone che pensano di essere clienti ma che… l’universo non ritiene tali.»

Tina assunse un’aria perplessa. «Non stanno proprio indagando su un caso ora, quei due?»

Farah si portò una mano alla fronte e sospirò. «Todd sta cercando di capire se Dirk può ricevere… un’ispirazione universale per trovare portafogli smarriti di persone dal reddito molto alto, in modo da restituirli, e incassare una qualche supposta ricompensa che aiuterebbe a far quadrare i conti dell’agenzia.»

Tina rifletté un momento. «Ah, sì, chiaro… Uao. Non avrei detto che Todd fosse un tipo così venale. Caspita, insomma, è stato il cantante di una band negli anni d’oro del grunge a Seattle, capisci?»

«Hum. Io credo che Todd non sia umanamente capace di rendersi in grado di chiedere a Dirk di uscire, e che si incastri in questi strani tentativi di spacciare il loro uscire per ingarbugliati motivi di lavoro.»

Tina spalancò gli occhi e bevve un’ampia sorsata di caffelatte. «Terribilmente romantico. Sembra la trama di una di quelle sit-com in cui dici ‘uao! Cioè, completamente fuori di testa, ma per qualche motivo non riesco a smettere di vederne le puntate una dopo l’altra! Vanno via come le patatine fritte!’»

Farah inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Hai mai la pruriginosa tentazione di disegnare un fumetto sulle vostre avventure?»

Farah inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio.

«No. Decisamente no.»

«Peccato.» alzò le spalle Tina «Spaccherebbe. Tornando a noi, quindi posso…?»

«E, se per caso arriva un cliente…»

«Mi precipito al piano di sopra e mi metto dei vestiti più “presentabili”.» completò subito Tina, sorridendo a trentadue denti mentre imitava uno scherzoso gesto di ‘signorsì comandante’.

Farah roteò gli occhi e sorrise. «Non la divisa.»

«Certo che non la divisa. Ovvio.» confermò Tina, con tutta l’aria di qualcuna che cerca di spacciarsi per navigata pur avendo appena sentito qualcosa che altrimenti non le sarebbe mai venuta in mente.

Farah continuò a non riuscire a fare a meno di sorridere mentre scendevano in cucina, e si arrendeva a permettere a Tina di assemblare una colazione, mentre lei riscaldava il suo caffè.

«Insomma siamo sicure che non ci sia da tenere il cassetto aperto in modo che se vuole lei possa uscire da lì.» riassunse Tina a bocca piena poco più tardi. «Mona, intendo.»

«Dirk sostiene che lei possa diventare… davvero _qualsiasi cosa_. Quindi non sarebbe un problema per lei uscire da lì. Inoltre, dice che le fa piacere essere… _trattata_ come ciò che sta interpretando. Che… fa parte dell’immedesimazione nel ruolo.»

«Ma noi _sappiamo_ che lei non è veramente una candelina.» ribatté Tina, l’espressione accartocciata in un serio tentativo di venirne a capo.

«Il punto sarebbe proprio questo, sempre secondo Dirk…» sospirò Farah. «Lei _è_ una candelina, ora come ora.»

«Quindi Todd non ha veramente rischiato di… ardere viva l’amica olistica di Dirk.»

Farah scosse la testa. «No, a quanto pare, secondo Dirk, Mona gli ha garantito di poter… _interpretare_ una candelina che brucia senza… bruciare veramente.»

«Spastico.» commentò Tina, sempre più affascinata.

«Ma… non riparlarne in presenza di Todd.» raccomandò Farah, stringendo appena le labbra.

«Hum, ancora scosso, immagino.» annuì Tina, come se potesse capire benissimo.

«Si sta… riprendendo.» commentò Farah, come se cercasse di convincere soprattutto se stessa. «Sta passando alla fase in cui è offeso perché Mona non gli ha ancora parlato.»

«Ah.» fece Tina, con una leggera smorfia. «Ahi.»

«Già…»

«Beh, comunque, forse non è tutto questo dramma. Insomma…» fece spallucce e si schiaffò in bocca un altro enorme boccone di quei biscotti della ricetta di nonna di Farah. 

Era la terza volta che Farah li cucinava. E se mai avesse potuto sfiorarla il sospetto che Tina esagerasse quando aveva detto di _adorarli alla follia_ , tale sospetto era stato spazzato via alla stessa velocità con cui Tina era in grado di spazzolare appunto i biscotti. 

«È un classico: non sempre alle persone che frequenti possono piacere tutte le altre persone che frequenti. Dio, quei due sembrano davvero una specie di sit-com ambulante. A parte per i vostri casi, cioè. Lì sforiamo in pieno nel genere del _completo assurdo para-fantascientifico_ , ovviamente.»

«Sicuramente mio padre vi avrebbe odiati tutti, dal primo all’ultimo.» commentò Farah distrattamente, guardando la propria tazza di caffè. Subito dopo registrò le sue stesse parole e alzò lo sguardo spalancato.

Tina la stava semplicemente fissando, un po’ stupita.

«Ah, hem… Niente, stavo solo… Cioè…»

Ma Tina sorrise e allungò una mano sul tavolo per appoggiarla caldamente su una delle sue. Farah lo trovò singolarmente e meravigliosamente rassicurante.

«Okay.» annuì Tina, sorridendole con tranquilla calma affettuosa. «Ma, se devo essere sincera, da quello che ho sentito dire di lui, questo è il genere di cosa che prenderei come un complimento.»

Quando Farah le sorrise un poco, con esitazione ma sincera, il sorriso di Tina divenne particolarmente luminoso e più sicuro di sé.

«I parenti sono sempre una… roba strana.» continuò Tina, roteando gli occhi. «Insomma, io non presenterei _mai_ nessuno di loro alle persone che frequento. Sarebbero capaci di chiamare la polizia, come minimo. Chiedi a Hobbs.»

Farah la guardò relativamente colpita. «Tu _sei_ della polizia.» notò.

Tina, intenta di nuovo a masticare a spron battuto, si bloccò un momento. «Beh, allora probabilmente chiamerebbero l’esercito.» commentò facendo spallucce.

Farah sbuffò un accenno di risata e scosse la testa.

Ad un certo punto, Mona seppe con certezza che il momento di interpretare una candelina era finito, almeno per il momento, e che doveva cambiare ruolo. Poteva sentirlo chiaramente, intuirlo distintamente. Per quanto fosse immersa in un qualsiasi ruolo, di qualsiasi cosa, le sue ispirazioni di attrice olistica non la abbandonavano mai. Non da quando aveva capito di essere un’attrice olistica, almeno. Prima, era stato più difficile. Ma non le piaceva ripensarci, ripensare a quando non aveva il controllo, alcun tipo di controllo.

Era terribile non avere il controllo della propria forma, non sapere più che cosa si stava interpretando, per nulla.

Ma quello era un tempo che le sembrava ormai lontano.

Perciò, Mona divenne un foglio di carta, e ingannando leggermente lo stile più corretto per quel ruolo, si mosse per infilarsi attraverso la fessura del cassetto chiuso e scivolarne tranquillamente fuori.

Mentre ondeggiava senza fretta a mezz’aria, lasciandosi cadere sul pavimento della stanza buia e silenziosa, una leggera apertura della sua percezione – ben oltre quella di un foglio di carta – le confermò che nella stanza non c’era nessuno. Aveva scelto una notte in cui non ci fossero né Farah né l’altra amica di Dirk, quella per cui era stata una candelina di compleanno.

Nell’istante in cui toccò terra, non fu più un foglio di carta ma una piccola pallina di gomma dura, dalla superficie perfettamente liscia e levigata, e colorata d’un guazzabuglio di macchie sparse di vivaci sfumature.

Rotolò sul pavimento, diventò una foglia sottile per passare sotto la fessura della porta, e si fermò brevemente per esaminare l’ambiente del corridoio sottoforma di una lente di ingrandimento appoggiata in mezzo ad esso con la naturalezza di qualcosa che è sempre stato lì, e perché mai non dovrebbe esserlo?

A volte le piaceva interpretare sottili – o non così sottili – allusioni a ciò che stava facendo, se in quel momento aveva uno scopo secondario diverso dal solito esercizio di interpretazione. In quel momento stava ‘esplorando’. Inoltre, era all’interno dell’agenzia-casa di Dirk e del suo essere un investigatore olistico, quindi una lente d’ingrandimento era qualcosa di semplicemente perfetto, molto iconico.

Mona avrebbe ridacchiato per il divertimento, se non fosse stata una lente d’ingrandimento, che notoriamente sono prive di tutti gli apparati che servono per poter ridacchiare.

Anche il corridoio era buio, silenzioso e deserto. Quindi, lei si prese un momento per riflettere, o piuttosto per cercare la successiva ispirazione. Continuare l’esplorazione poteva essere una valida ispirazione al momento. Quindi diventò una piccola biglia colorata di vetro, e rotolò ancora sul pavimento.

Da quando si trovava lì, era già stata molte cose in molti posti diversi.

Ma c’era una stanza in cui non era ancora mai entrata.

Si fermò di fronte alla porta chiusa di quella stanza. E lì si impensierì di colpo, per quanto potesse impensierirsi una biglia di vetro innocentemente intenta ad esplorare.

Il fatto era, che quella stanza la confondeva molto. No, non era esatto. Non era mai stata dentro quella stanza, quindi era la concezione d’essa che la confondeva. Il perché, non riusciva proprio a capirlo. Era semplicemente una stanza, anzi, una camera da letto, visto che lo scopo principale per le persone era di dormirci. Era stata in stanze da letto altre volte prima. Era appena stata una candelina per un po’ di tempo dentro ad una stanza da letto, per l’appunto.

Ma qualcosa, in questa, in qualche modo la intimidiva.

Avrebbe potuto dire che il motivo per cui non c’era ancora entrata perché di solito c’erano Dirk e il suo amico-fidanzato-ass… Todd che ci dormivano dentro. O stavano svegli dentro. Ma il fatto era che alcune volte non c’era nessuno, né in quella stanza né in tutta la casa-agenzia di Dirk e dei suoi amici, quindi non era come se non ne avesse avuto l’occasione senza dover correre il rischio di disturbare qualcuno, di risultare invadente.

Il punto forse era proprio quello, la possibile invadenza. Il concetto, in base a quello che aveva capito, era abbastanza legato a quello di privacy e a quello di familiarità, eventualmente anche a quelli di gentilezza e di chiedere il permesso, di bussare, e altri ancora. Se le biglie avessero potuto sbuffare di frustrata impazienza, probabilmente sarebbe stato quello che avrebbe fatto ora quella biglia.

Le persone erano veramente strane e piene di concetti complicati senza motivo.

Dirk aveva detto che Todd non avrebbe avuto nessun problema se lei avesse svolto qualche esercizio interpretativo nella sua stanza. Aveva anche però aggiunto che Todd avrebbe preferito che lei si limitasse ad evitare oggetti che potessero in qualche modo venire troppo strettamente in contatto con Todd, fisicamente parlando. Mona aveva automaticamente iniziato a sondare quel nuovo concetto con una certa curiosità, da navigata attrice olistica qual’era, ma di colpo si era sentita anche leggermente urtata. Dirk non le aveva _mai_ chiesto prima se lei poteva evitare un ruolo, per non dire _diversi_ possibili ruoli. Dirk si era affrettato a specificare che Todd non aveva detto questo, e che era solo un pensiero di Dirk.

La biglia ondeggiò appena un poco sul posto, sbilanciandosi e ribilanciandosi a ritmo regolare, ma piuttosto spazientito, come se non riuscisse a restare proprio ferma. Si disse che era soprattutto per via del fatto che una forma così perfettamente sferica, che esisteva apposta per poter rotolare alla minima inclinazione valida disponibile, mal sopportava una prolungata staticità.

Il moto oscillatorio assunse per un poco un ritmo più serenamente cullante, mentre Mona si abbandonava alle rassicuranti _sensazioni_ di dinamismo e staticità, di inclinazione e attrito, di rapporto tra superfici di diversa consistenza e densità e resistenza.

Poi, un lento ma progressivamente crescente cambio di colori della biglia, e un alternarsi di bozzellature che incrinavano qui e là la sfericità perfettamente liscia, sembrò indicare un ritorno dello spazientimento.

Mona iniziò a sentirsi a disagio.

Si rendeva conto che si sentiva a disagio perché era come se la percezione di qualcosa di ostile che emanava dalla soglia davanti a cui si trovava la stesse indisponendo. L’ultima volta che aveva avuto problemi col concetto delle persone di soglia era stato molto tempo prima, quando ancora era nel progetto Blackwing. Lì c’erano parecchie soglie che lei non doveva oltrepassare, secondo gli uomini e le donne con le divise e i camici. Naturalmente, loro erano abituati a piazzare su quelle soglie degli ostacoli fisicamente insormontabili per una forma umana, come porte molto dure e spesse e resistenti, e chiuse da un tipo di serratura prima fatte di ingranaggi, poi, col trascorrere del tempo, di ingranaggi e di sistemi automatici di comando a distanza.

Ma Mona era cambiata più rapidamente di quanto non fossero mutate le porte. Non nel senso del cambiare da un ruolo all’altro, quello, naturalmente, avrebbe potuto farlo in meno di un battito di ciglia umane. Era cambiato qualcos’altro. C’erano stati cambiamenti a cui non le piaceva ripensare, ma ad un certo punto Dirk le aveva detto con rabbia – e Dirk non era praticamente mai arrabbiato – che quegli uomini e quelle donne erano cattivi, e lei non avrebbe dovuto fare ciò che loro dicevano.

«Ma tu lo fai. Perché?» aveva chiesto Mona, sinceramente incuriosita.

«Io… io non ho alternative. Loro… sono veramente crudeli. Ma tu puoi. Tu puoi essere qualsiasi cosa, giusto? Quindi, potresti fare tutto ciò che vuoi!» aveva detto Dirk, sembrando in qualche modo disperatamente speranzoso.

Mona aveva esitato. Il pensiero non l’aveva mai davvero sfiorata prima. Sul momento, però, le era venuto immediatamente un pensiero singolare. Anche quella volta, aveva avuto a che fare con un tipo di curiosità ed esplorazione che andava oltre l’interpretare vari ruoli, che si stendeva in uno spazio che superava i confini delle stanze e delle soglie proibite. La sua concezione di spazio era cambiata. O forse, soprattutto come lei poteva esistere e – ancora più importante – muoversi in quello spazio.

Per farlo, avrebbe dovuto superare le soglie proibite, non importava quanto questo la innervosisse. Per un po’ di tempo, si era sentita tirare tra il dispiacere di non fare qualcosa che le avevano chiesto di fare, e un nuovo tipo di curiosità, che Dirk aveva spalancato improvvisamente con poche parole, di una semplicità che l’avevano lasciata stupefatta.

«Pensa a quanti ruoli potresti interpretare, fuori da qui.»

Poi, un giorno erano successe due cose importanti. Era arrivato un nuovo uomo con una divisa. E quell’uomo aveva trattato Dirk davvero molto male. Come una valanga in successione, Mona aveva capito per la prima volta cosa Dirk intendesse con ‘persone cattive’, vedendo la faccia che aveva quell’uomo mentre faceva del male al suo amico, e poi aveva perso il controllo. E ancora, come in un’interminabile valanga che la investiva da fuori e dentro, minacciando di romperla, quell’uomo si era arrabbiato, era diventato ancora più cattivo, lei aveva avuto molta paura, e poi aveva solcato una delle soglie proibite. E poi un’altra, e un’altra ancora. Ed era stata fuori dal progetto Blackwing, ma aveva avuto paura, ed era tornata subito dentro. Ma aveva trovato un nuovo esercizio. Uscire e rientrare, prima senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, poi anche se se ne accorgevano. L’uomo cattivo per allora se ne era andato, ma lei aveva capito che su una cosa almeno Dirk non sbagliava. Le soglie degli uomini cattivi erano qualcosa che non andava rispettato. Non se lo meritavano, se non altro. E, probabilmente, erano soglie sbagliate, almeno per lei, per un’attrice olistica.

La biglia si fermò di colpo. Perfettamente immobile nel moto e nel colore, ora di nuovo perfettamente liscia sulla sua levigata superficie di vetro. Come se avesse preso una decisione.

Doveva superare quella soglia, anche e soprattutto se le dava una brutta sensazione. Era una delle sfide di un’attrice olistica.

Subito dopo, tuttavia, un nuovo pensiero la confuse. Todd non era una persona cattiva.

Questo le diede di nuovo da rimuginare, come ricominciando da capo.

E iniziò a sentire, senza neanche accorgersene del tutto, che stava di nuovo cambiando ruolo, con fluida spontaneità, per assecondare meglio quella nuova direzione sparsa di riflessioni mischiate.

Quello sembrava un mattino come tanti altri. Beh, come tante altre mattine da quando la sua vita era diventata felice, e quando non c’era un caso olistico in corso. Perciò, Dirk poi non avrebbe potuto biasimarsi per non aver presentito l’imminente incidente.

Non quando tutto sembrava stargli dicendo che ogni cosa andava perfettamente bene, a cominciare dall’essere svegliato da un bacio di Todd, passando per il trovarsi avvolto nel calore del loro abbraccio e delle coperte, e poi arrendersi con riluttanza all’abbandonare il letto solo per dedicarsi ad un’altra attività potenzialmente elettrizzante quale poteva esserlo solo un’altra giornata in cui lui aveva un’agenzia olistica, degli amici e colleghi, e un fidanzato.

Stava andando davvero tutto meravigliosamente bene, prima che Todd aprisse semplicemente la porta per andare in bagno, facesse un passo in avanti, si bloccasse di colpo, e lanciasse poco dopo un grido fugace ma così angosciato che Dirk per poco non strappò dalle asole i bottoni della camicia che si stava allacciando.

Voltarsi su se stesso e precipitarsi istantaneamente verso Todd, ancora prima di capire cosa fosse successo, era allo stesso tempo una reazione quanto più spontaneamente viscerale quanto allenata dagli sporadici ma lancinanti attacchi di pararibulite.

E un attacco di pararibulite si classificò così nettamente come primo sospettato della lista, che Dirk si ritrovò prima ancora di accorgersene ad afferrare Todd per le braccia, guardarlo in volto, chiamarlo per nome e cercare di capire quale allucinazione stesse avendo e quanto potesse bastare un tentativo di tranquillizzarlo per interrompere un attacco blando e ancora all’inizio, o piuttosto lanciarsi a prendere dal tubetto di pastiglie un paio di compresse da fargli deglutire se fosse stato ormai troppo avanzato.

D’altro canto, la capacità di interrompere gli attacchi di pararibulite era stata la prima vera cosa che aveva fatto acquisire a Dirk un nuovo sguardo a riguardo del Trio Chiassoso; d’altro canto, purtroppo sembrava che al di fuori di Wendimoore il trucco che Amanda aveva insegnato a Todd di materializzare ciò che lo stava facendo soffrire per liberarsene fisicamente non funzionasse affatto. Ma, in mancanza di una sufficiente vicinanza del Trio Chiassoso a portata, c’erano pur sempre le pastiglie apposite. Dirk aveva impiegato settimane per riuscire a calmarsi abbastanza di fronte alle possibilità di un attacco di pararibulite basandosi su qualcosa di così banale come delle pastiglie. Quando c’era riuscito, aveva scoperto di aver già sviluppato un’automatica capacità di reperirle al volo, in qualunque tasca di Todd o in giro per la casa fossero andate a finire, e di fargliele deglutire con ogni mezzo necessario.

Ma stavolta, il suo tentativo di aiuto sembrò allarmare ulteriormente Todd.

«No, fermo! La stai pestando!»

Dirk abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento di riflesso, anche mentre Todd stava indietreggiando con orrore e sospingendolo con sé lontano da… Un mazzo di carte da gioco sparse sul pavimento.

Con una rapidità che francamente lo sorprese, Dirk riuscì a intuire che Todd aveva aperto la porta della stanza uscendo, senza vedere un castello di carte di mirabile architettura equilibrista di almeno tre piani piazzato proprio davanti alla soglia, non prima almeno di finirci contro e demolirlo, spargendo le carte dappertutto sul pavimento.

In rapida successione, Dirk capì anche che a Todd erano serviti pochi secondi per passare dal contemplare stranito quel fatto, a capire come potesse essersi verificato. E, dal momento che il suo fidanzato sapeva essere terribilmente brillante a volte, Dirk aveva il forte sospetto che Todd fosse giunto ad una conclusione perfettamente corretta.

«Io non… Non l’avevo vista e…» balbettò Todd, orrorificato, tremando. «Non volevo… Oddio. L’ho anche pestata! O ho pestato… parti di lei…»

«Hum, okay.» Dirk si concentrò sull’unico vero problema urgente. Il fatto che Todd fosse sconvolto, e che quello potesse essere facilmente un preludio per un attacco di pararibulite davvero. «Todd, va tutto bene, non…»

«No! Non va affatto tutto bene! L’ho… rott… spars … l’ho… divisa in pezzi e ora … »

«Todd! Ti prego, ascoltami!» pregò Dirk, afferrandogli le mani e cercando di farsi guardare negli occhi.

Ma Todd stava ancora fissando orrorificato le carte sparse sul pavimento.

«Che cosa succede??» esclamò di lì ad un attimo Farah, spuntando con fulmineità, la pistola in pugno e lo sguardo che percorreva tutto il corridoio con ferocia combattiva.

«Farah!» la accolse Dirk con sollievo. «Potresti… raccogliere molto gentilmente… le carte e… portarle fuori dalla vista di Todd? Di sotto, magari?»

Farah abbassò lentamente e circospettamente la pistola. Guardò le carte sparse sul pavimento, Todd sconvolto che continuava a emettere suoni inarticolati alternati a mozziconi di parole orrorificate, di nuovo le carte, poi l’espressione praticamente di preghiera di Dirk.

E siccome anche lei naturalmente era una fantastica e brillante amica e collega, capì piuttosto rapidamente. «Oh, certo.»

«L’ho… uccisa…» mormorò Todd, in tono spezzato.

Farah, già chinata a raccogliere accuratamente e con gentile delicatezza ogni singola carta dal pavimento, si fermò e alzò uno sguardo di ansiosa e allarmata domanda su Dirk.

Il quale emise uno sbuffo stupito e leggermente di risata. 

« _Cosa_? Oh mio dio, Todd, no. Decisamente _no_.»

Farah tirò un enorme sospiro di sollievo, finì di raccogliere le carte, si alzò, scoccò un rapido sguardo preoccupato a Todd, si scambiò un cenno d’assenso con Dirk, e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.

Todd sembrava sul punto di cadere in ginocchio, le ginocchia praticamente tremolanti. Dirk lo condusse al letto, ce lo sistemò a sedere sopra, e si chinò davanti a lui riafferrandogli le mani e guardandolo fermante negli occhi.

«Todd? Mona sta bene. Te lo giuro.»

«Come… Come s _arebbe_ possibile?!» strepitò Todd, fuori di sé. «L’ho appena… lei… »

«Todd. Ora, ascoltami con molta attenzione, vuoi?» disse Dirk, in tono attentamente misurato e pieno di cura paziente. «Mona sta bene. Ricordi, è come quando credevi di averle quasi dato fuoco.»

«Oddio! Prima ho cercato di _bruciarla viva_ , e adesso la ho ridotta in pezzi!»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre, quindi lo prese delicatamente ma fermamente per il volto per costringerlo a guardarlo bene, e – magari – ad ascoltarlo sul serio.

«Todd.» ripeté, con un leggero sbuffo affettuosamente e pazientemente divertito. «Sul serio pensi che un’attrice olistica che è in grado di interpretare una candelina che brucia senza scottarsi non sappia interpretare un mazzo di carte senza finire in pezzi?»

Lui rimase un momento incerto, guardandolo come se stesse per un istante sospettando che lui lo stesse dicendo solo per farlo sentire meglio. Dirk sollevò le sopracciglia in enfasi, come invitandolo a pensarci sul serio.

E finalmente Todd emise un lunghissimo respiro e si rilassò come se ogni forza lo avesse abbandonato. Dirk lo lasciò cadere di schiena sul letto, come lui fece, e lo guardò mentre si copriva gli occhi con un braccio ed emetteva una flebile ma sentita imprecazione.

Sorridendo, con un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo Dirk si arrampicò a sua volta sul letto, allungandosi di fianco a lui e iniziando automaticamente ad accarezzargli un braccio in modo confortante. E aspettò con pazienza.

«Quindi…» esordì Todd, dopo una lunga pausa, quando sembrava essersi calmato un altro poco. «Sei sicuro che…?»

«Assolutamente.» annuì Dirk con certezza. «Mona sta benissimo.»

Dopo qualche altro minuto, Todd spostò il braccio e lo spiò dal sotto in su con un’espressione più sdegnata che sconvolta. «Dirk…»

«Sì?»

«Perché mai Mona stava… _interpretando_ un castello di carte davanti alla porta della stanza?»

Dirk ci rifletté senza vera intenzione, e assai rapidamente. Poi alzò appena le spalle. «Immagino perché si sentisse ispirata per quel ruolo.»

«Sì, ma perché proprio davanti alla _mia_ camera?»

Dirk corrugò la fronte. «Stando all’ultima “riunione tra coinquilini” … » gli ricordò, utilizzando con un certo di dubbio il modo in cui la chiamava Farah «Ormai questa è la _nostra_ camera. Specialmente perché ora l’altra stanza è la camera per gli ospiti. Vale a dire quella di Tina. Anche se Farah non vuole che la si chiami così, cioè. Né è disposta a considerare che, se proprio volessimo essere ancora più realistici, tanto varrebbe chiamarla ‘stanza inutilizzata’, visto che Tina dorme con lei, e che non abbiamo mai ospiti.»

Di solito Farah metteva fine alle sue cosiddette ‘riunioni tra coinquilini’ dichiarando che Dirk le stava facendo venire il mal di testa. Da buon coinquilino, nonché amico e collega, lui non se la prendeva mai per quello. Anche perché lo considerava il modo di Farah di non ammettere che in fondo sapeva che lui aveva ragione.

Todd si tolse del tutto il braccio dalla faccia per guardarlo significativamente per un momento.

«Hem, stavi dicendo, tesoro?» offrì amabilmente Dirk.

Ad onor del vero bisognava riconoscere a Todd che ormai arrossiva davvero poco per quel modo di chiamarlo di Dirk qui o là. O perlomeno molto, molto meno che all’inizio. Ed era sufficientemente capace di non farsi cadere cose dalle mani o di rischiare di affogarsi con qualcosa che stava mangiando o bevendo quando Dirk gli rivolgeva quell’epiteto. Era abbastanza convinto che segretamente Todd lo adorasse, specialmente visto l’effetto che aveva su di lui quando erano stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Sicuramente, Dirk adorava ogni singolo diverso tipo di effetto che aveva su di lui quell’appellativo.

«Pensi che Mona… volesse dirmi qualcosa?» chiese Todd, con una smorfia angustiata.

Dirk lo considerò con aria confusa. «Come?»

«Tu hai detto che in un certo senso i suoi ruoli possono anche essere un modo di comunicare.» lo accusò Todd.

«Sì, beh, a volte. Credo.» esitò Dirk, sinceramente.

Todd iniziò a mettere il broncio.

«Forse voleva solo, sai… darti il buongiorno.» ritentò Dirk, con piglio ottimistico.

«Oppure… dirmi che sono uno che costruisce castelli di carta…» masticò Todd, in tono pericolosamente vicino all’auto-commiserante.

«E… questo sarebbe… non un complimento?» tentò di interpretare Dirk.

Todd roteò gli occhi. «È una frase fatta, un modo per dire che sono uno che inganna con le illusioni.»

Dirk spalancò gli occhi. «Oh, no. Decisamente no. Mona non è così… subdola. O con cattive intenzioni non esplicite. E con un motivo valido per quelle. Tu non le hai fatto niente di male, Todd.»

«A parte darle quasi fuoco e…»

«Per l’ennesima volta…» sospirò Dirk, con affettuosa pazienza «Era una candelina in quel momento. Non potevi farle del male.»

«Ma io non lo sapevo, e forse è questo che conta.»

«Hum… » Dirk contorse l’espressione nel dubbio. «No, okay, senti, Mona non… funziona così. Cioè, non si comporta così.»

«Allora… forse è gelosa…?» continuò a riflettere tormentosamente Todd.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre. «E di che cosa?»

«Di te, no?» suggerì Todd, guardandolo come se dovesse essere una cosa ovvia.

Dirk scosse la testa con tranquilla convinzione. «Oh, no. Mona è contenta che io abbia degli amici. E un fidanzato. Etutto il resto.»

«Magari lo dice per essere gentile, o è veramente felice per te, ma allo stesso tempo…»

«No. Todd, Mona non è una pers … attrice olistica così… contorta. Quando dice qualcosa di gentile, è perché vuole dire qualcosa di gentile, non per… “guadagnare punti gentilezza” risultando gentile a qualcuno. E se è felice per qualcosa, lo è e basta. Non… si impone di esserlo.»

Todd lo guardò per un poco, in silenzio.

Dirk emise un piccolo sospiro, e si sistemò più comodamente sdraiato di fianco a lui. Todd si girò su un fianco per guardarlo a sua volta.

«Mona non è mai stata, che io sappia, una persona abbastanza a lungo da poter… sviluppare qualche tipo di pensiero o sentimento particolarmente… hum… contorti o complessi. La maggior parte del tempo, è stata altro. Il mondo degli oggetti – dice lei – è un mondo più semplice. Più… genuino.»

Todd corrugò riflessivamente la fronte, ma dopo un poco annuì lentamente, ancora con una certa dose di confusione.

Dirk gli sorrise, e si sporse a baciarlo morbidamente sulle labbra.

«Quindi, sei davvero completamente sicuro che non…?»

«Oh, cielo.» esclamò Dirk, tra il divertito e lo spazientito, allungando un braccio per prendere il suo cellulare dal comodino. Ignorando Todd che gli chiedeva che cosa stesse facendo, e riuscendo quasi a zittirlo alzando un indice davanti alla sua faccia per fargli segno di semplicemente aspettare, avviò una chiamata e il vivavoce.

«Sì.» rispose Farah dopo sì e no uno squillo. «Va tutto bene?»

«Tutto a posto.» disse Dirk allegramente. «Farah, potresti dirmi di che colore è Mona ora?»

Todd corrugò la fronte, e dall’altra parte della linea seguì un momento di silenzio vagamente perplesso, e allo stesso tempo abbastanza rapidamente intuitivo.

«È… del comune colore delle carte da gioco. Ma prima era un mazzo completo e regolare. Ora sono tutte carte di cuori.»

«Ottimo, grazie Farah.» congedò perfettamente soddisfatto Dirk, come se avesse dimostrato qualcosa con successo, chiudendo la telefonata e dedicando a Todd un sorriso vittorioso.

Come se fosse tutto lì, e così cristallinamente semplice.

«Dio…» sospirò Todd, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento.

«Il mondo degli oggetti, è molto più semplice.» ripeté Dirk con tranquilla sicurezza.

«Forse dovremmo chiamarla agenzia di autismo olistico…» borbottò Todd a mezza voce.

«Hey!» protestò Dirk, rifilandogli una piccola pacca rimproverante su una spalla.

Ma sorrise quando Todd ridacchiò e si spostò più vicino a lui sul letto, abbracciandolo stretto come a mo’ di ringraziamento, o semplicemente per dimostrare a entrambi che andava di nuovo tutto bene.

Dopo un poco, Todd emise un piccolo sbuffo divertito.

«Cosa?» chiese Dirk.

«Potremmo sbancare un casinò, grazie a lei.»

«Ne dubito. Non credo sappia come si gioca a carte.» partecipò Dirk, con il suo personale senso dell’umorismo. «E poi, in un certo senso lo abbiamo già fatto, sbancare un casinò. Ricordi i goblin?»

Todd gli rifilò un piccolo morso di giocosa protesta su una spalla. «Erano gremlins.»

«E non ho nemmeno chiesto a Farah, ma solo per darti un’idea, probabilmente ora davanti a lei non ci sono quattro ripetizioni di scale di cuori dall’asso al re, ma un’unica scala che va dall’uno al cinquantadue di cuori.»

Todd ridacchiò appena, e lo sospinse sulla schiena per salirgli sopra e continuare a mordicchiargli il collo per tutta risposta. «Autistici, completamente autistici olistici…» ribatté solo.

Dirk pensò bene di tappargli la bocca con un bacio.

Da qualche parte al piano di sotto, Farah urlò per le scale. «Ora posso tornare a… fare altro?»

«Oh, merda.» imprecò Dirk, scivolando giù dal letto per raggiungere la porta. 

«Certo Farah, grazie Farah, sei stata meravigliosa Farah.» cinguettò amabilmente lungo il corridoio, prima di chiudere la porta e tornare a lanciarsi con impazienza voluttuosa sul letto e su Todd, che ora stava sghignazzando ancora più sfrenatamente.

Una volta, Mona aveva cercato di capire il concetto delle persone di ‘libertà’, quella parola a cui Dirk era molto affezionato e che sembrava amare ripetere, quando erano ancora nel progetto Blackwing. Sembrava anche qualcosa che lui desiderasse disperatamente. Mona si era chiesta se anche per lei potesse essere qualcosa da desiderare. Ma il risultato delle sue ricerche l’aveva piuttosto confusa. Sembrava un concetto inafferrabile, ambiguo, tutto e niente allo stesso tempo. Il punto sembrava essere piuttosto che cosa ci avrebbe fatto lei, con l’essere libera di. 

La risposta sembrava semplice. Avrebbe voluto essere qualsiasi cosa, contemporaneamente. Essere in grado di poter percepire le solide venature schioccanti di un ciocco di legno e allo stesso tempo le correnti elettriche che correvano a fior di pelle del metallo, sentire il vento mentre svettava come un grattacielo e farsi inzuppare dalla pioggia come un piccolo tenero germoglio appeso ad un albero in una foresta.

Un giorno, quando uno degli uomini con la divisa le stava dicendo cose che la stavano facendo sentire male, senza nemmeno pensarci aveva detto con calma «Lei sa che cosa sono io?»

L’uomo aveva esitato, poi come se lo avesse letto da qualche parte, aveva detto «Si riferisce a se stessa come un’attrice olistica.»

«Sì, giusto.» aveva annuito Mona. E lo aveva fissato, aspettando che lui capisse. Lui non aveva capito.

«Che cosa intende dire?»

Mona si era ricordata che di solito le persone avevano bisogno di più parole per capire. E che spesso, specialmente le persone che erano al progetto Blackwing e indossavano divise o camici, avevano bisogno di un sacco di parole, e a volte non capivano ugualmente proprio nulla.

«Un giorno…» aveva spiegato con calma «Interpreterò il ruolo di tutto il mondo, con ogni cosa che contiene. Ma sa che cosa non ci sarà?»

«Che… cosa?»

«Tutto questo.» Mona aveva girato gli occhi per la stanza. «Il progetto Blackwing, non ci sarà.»

Così, aveva pensato - mentre l’uomo di fronte a lei esitava, cercando di capire se lo stesse minacciando - Dirk avrebbe avuto la libertà che tanto desiderava. E lei avrebbe potuto essere moltissime cose diverse allo stesso tempo.

Magari, un giorno avrebbe potuto essere quello che Dirk chiamava l’universo. Ma per quello, le ci sarebbe voluto ancora davvero tanto, tantissimo esercizio.

Inoltre, interpretare sempre lo stesso ruolo, per quanto complesso e articolato, alla lunga le risultava noioso. Ma le sarebbe dispiaciuto, smettere di interpretare il mondo o l’universo, quando se ne fosse stancata. Perché poi non ci sarebbe stato altro da interpretare, e poi le sarebbe abbastanza dispiaciuto per tutto ciò che avrebbe smesso di esistere con il suo cessare di interpretarli.

Per il momento, comunque, c’era un particolare ruolo che si stava affacciando sottoforma di una nuova potenziale ispirazione in lei. La affascinava ed intimidiva ad un tempo, la elettrizzava e quasi intimoriva. Il classico imbarazzo da palcoscenico. Qualcuno forse avrebbe potuto pensare che un’attrice olistica con l’esperienza che lei aveva non potesse soffrire di un po’ di ansia di prestazione. Ma si sarebbe sbagliato di grosso.

Tuttavia, proprio come alla fine, se si sapeva aspettare con pazienza il momento giusto, la curiosità prevaleva sulla paura, così prima o poi il non vedere l’ora di provare un nuovo ruolo aveva la meglio sulla timidezza da palcoscenico. Bastava aspettare il momento esatto in cui l’ispirazione migliore l’avrebbe fatta sbilanciare leggermente, con dolce gentilezza, facendola morbidamente scivolare nel suo nuovo ruolo.

Per questo in quel momento Mona era una primula fiorita e colorata, ripiena di linfa smagliante, che si beava del sole sul davanzale, con le radici accoglientemente sistemate in un intricato disegno segreto immerso nella terra del vaso di calda terracotta. Sentiva l’ispirazione sfolgorarle dappertutto, come un piccolo frizzante scampanellio annunciante meraviglie che la percorreva interamente.

Qualcosa ad un certo punto attirò un poco la sua attenzione.

La presenza di Dirk aveva sempre, ancora, la tendenza di distrarla leggermente. Naturalmente, non era intenzione di Dirk, e lei non ce l’aveva affatto con lui per questo.

Lo percepì fermarsi vicino a lei, ma il fatto che da lui sembrasse emanare una semplice contemplazione amichevolmente felice la tranquillizzò subito.

«Sembri particolarmente di buon’umore, oggi.» notò lui, sorridendo alla primula in fiore.

Sorseggiò per un poco altro del suo tè, guardandola, come se stesse riflettendo. Anche lui, dopotutto, aveva una qualche sorta di sue ispirazioni.

Dirk sorrise di nuovo, e con la mano libera prese con cura il vaso, appoggiandoselo al petto. Attraversò la stanza e lo appoggiò su una delle scrivanie dell’ufficio. Poi guardò il risultato, come per valutarlo, e di nuovo sorrise, soddisfatto, prima di tornare a fare altro.

Più tardi, Dirk stava uscendo insieme a Farah, con la missione di andare a ritirare il compenso di un cliente il cui caso alla fin fine erano in qualche modo riusciti a risolvere, quando Todd si fermò davanti alla propria scrivania, e disse «Dirk?»

«Uh, sì, tesoro?»

Todd arrossì puntualmente un poco, si schiarì la voce, e accennò con la testa verso la scrivania, con la sua aria di pretesa di essere perfettamente inintaccato dall’epiteto.

«Mi hai comprato… un fiore?»

Dirk finì di infilarsi la giacca, e si scambiò un rapido sguardo con Farah. Lei aveva capito, e stava tenendo la bocca rigorosamente chiusa, ma sorrise tra sé e sé mentre diceva «Scendo ad avviare l’auto.»

«Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando. A più tardi.» salutò spensieratamente Dirk un istante dopo, rifilando a Todd un sorriso innocentemente smagliante, prima di infilarsi fuori dalla porta e richiudersela dietro abbastanza velocemente da impedirgli di fare in tempo a replicare.

Todd roteò gli occhi, e dopo aver lanciato un altro vago sguardo perplesso al vaso sulla sua scrivania, andò a versarsi un bicchiere d’acqua in cucina. Nel tempo che gli servì per aprire e chiudere il rubinetto, fu colpito dalla stessa identica intuizione che Farah aveva avuto molto più rapidamente.

Sussultò appena, e poi si impose di dirsi che andava tutto bene, e di tornare alla sua scrivania con la massima calma possibile.

Per un po’, riuscì a concentrarsi abbastanza su ciò che in teoria avrebbe dovuto fare, ma più che altro stava ripassando velocemente tutte le eventuali informazioni utili che Dirk avesse disseminato nelle sue chiacchiere, per affrontare quel momento. Il momento in cui si sarebbe trovato nella loro agenzia, da solo con una primula fiorita in vaso tranquillamente appoggiata sulla sua scrivania.

Alla fine si alzò e andò a versarsi un altro bicchiere di acqua nella cucina. Poi tornò, e percorse diverse volte avanti e indietro la stanza, riflettendo. E si fermò davanti alla primula in vaso sulla sua scrivania. 

Si schiarì nervosamente la voce, e disse, con tono accuratamente accordato per parlare rivolgendosi a se stesso «Probabilmente Dirk si è sbagliato. Sono abbastanza sicuro che ai fiori serva la luce del sole. E… dell’acqua, credo.»

Detto ciò, cercando di rimanere il più tranquillo e sciolto possibile, raccolse con estrema attenzione il vaso, lo sollevò, e andò alla finestra muovendosi pressappoco con la stessa naturalezza di qualcuno che stia maneggiando un ordigno micidiale e instabile. Appoggiò il fiore sul davanzale, curandosi di disporlo in modo che non rischiasse di sbilanciarsi e cadere, e gettò una cauta occhiata alla superficie del terreno. Gli sembrò un po’ troppo secco.

Quando tornò di nuovo dalla cucina, con un terzo bicchiere d’acqua in mano, stavolta per la primula, fiore e vaso erano completamente svaniti nel nulla. Todd esitò un momento. Poi corse alla finestra e si sporse a guardare giù in strada, cercando con disperato allarme tracce di un vaso precipitato.

«Grazie. Avevo un po’ sete.» disse con naturalezza una voce cristallina alle sue spalle.

Todd sussultò violentemente, ma si impose di girarsi con calma.

Mona era seduta sul bordo della scrivania di Dirk, in forma umana. E stava bevendo dal bicchiere che lui aveva appoggiato lì senza nemmeno accorgersene, prima di correre alla finestra temendo il peggio.

«Oh, beh…» Todd si sforzò di non fissarla ad occhi spalancati. «Nessun problema.» accennò, scrollando leggermente le spalle. Si ficcò le maniche in tasca, poi le estrasse, e le reinfilò di nuovo in tasca.

Mona si rigirò il bicchiere tra le dita, sollevandolo un poco come per guardarlo meglio. «Sai, so già com’è essere un bicchiere. Ma non ho mai fatto un bicchiere che contenga qualcosa.»

Todd annuì, e cercò disperatamente qualcosa da dire. «Capisco.»

Mona riappoggiò il bicchiere sulla scrivania, e si guardò intorno per la stanza senza fretta, come se cercasse qualcosa che la incuriosisse, e allo stesso tempo accarezzasse con lo sguardo ogni singola cosa che conteneva.

Todd si irrigidì appena, non potendo fare a meno di chiedersi se lei fosse già stata ogni singolo di quegli oggetti. Si impose di non pensare a niente che potesse farlo – ulteriormente – innervosire.

«Dirk è uscito.» buttò fuori infine, giusto per dire qualcosa.

Mona tornò a guardarlo come se si fosse per un momento dimenticata di lui, e inclinò un poco la testa di lato, leggermente sorpresa. «Lo so.»

«Ah, bene. Nel caso lo stessi cercando…» Todd si passò nervosamente una mano sulla nuca, spostando a sua volta lo sguardo per la stanza, lui più che altro per cercare di non fissarla troppo direttamente.

«Grazie, Todd.» ringraziò gentilmente lei. Poi sembrò considerarlo con maggiore attenzione. «Ti ho spaventato?» chiese preoccupata.

Todd tornò a fissarla di scatto. «Cosa? No! Cioè… beh, non mi aspettavo di… sentirti parlare.»

Mona sbatté le palpebre, e ridacchiò appena. «Sì, di solito è questo. Mi dispiace. Non lo faccio apposta. Spesso dimentico che le persone non ci sono abituate. Non come Dirk.»

Todd annuì. «Non è un problema, davvero.»

Mona piegò le gambe portandosele al petto, e avvolse le braccia attorno alle ginocchia, continuando a fissarlo con una certa curiosità. «Non volevo spaventarti neanche quando ti sei agitato. Dirk mi ha detto che non lo sapevi. Che non potevo bruciarmi, o mandare in pezzi.»

Todd contorse l’espressione cercando di mantenerla neutrale. «No, cioè… Non lo sapevo. Ma… aveva senso. Le candeline bruciano. E le carte… sono separate tra loro.»

Mona annuì e sorrise. «Giusto.»

Dopo un momento di silenzio, esitante, Todd chiese «E… come mai un castello di carte? Cioè, se posso chiederlo?»

«Oh.» Mona sembrò compiaciuta dalla domanda, allungò le gambe oltre il bordo del tavolo e prese a farle dondolare. «Stavo facendo un esercizio di equilibrio.»

« … Ah. Oh, mi dispiace. Per avertelo… rovinato?»

«Grazie. Non preoccuparti. So che non l’hai fatto apposta. Dirk dice che sei una persona molto gentile.»

«Uff, beh…» Todd mosse i piedi impacciatamente sul pavimento. «Ci si prova, giusto?»

Mona sembrava non avere familiarità con quell’espressione, ma annuì gentilmente. 

«A Dirk piacciono le persone gentili. Anche a me, credo. Anche se le persone di solito non sono gentili come gli oggetti.»

Todd cercò per un momento di figurarsi una qualche immagine di un ‘oggetto gentile’. Ci rinunciò quasi immediatamente. 

«Capisco. Credo.»

«Cioè, per la verità no.» ammise dopo un istante. «Non sono mai stato… un oggetto, sai?»

Mona annuì. «Certo. Non sei un attore olistico. Ma è molto carino da parte tua. Dirlo. Le persone fingono di capire, a volte, ma non è così. Ora capisco. Dirk ha ragione. Sei una persona gentile.»

Todd distolse per un momento lo sguardo. 

«Non sei… sai, costretta a restare qui a parlare con me.» disse piano.

Si rese conto subito dopo di come poteva suonare, e si affrettò ad aggiungere «Voglio dire, Dirk dice che non ti piace rimanere… recitare… interpretare… essere umana a lungo. Quindi, se preferisci tornare ad essere… una primula, o qualsiasi altra cosa, non mi offenderei.»

Mona sorrise un poco.

«Sai.» disse, tornando a guardare gli oggetti sparsi per la stanza. «Prima, tanto tempo prima, assumevo questa forma solo per parlare con Dirk. Aveva spesso bisogno di parlare. E diceva che non poteva parlare con quegli altri che c’erano là, che non si poteva veramente parlare con loro.»

Todd si irrigidì appena, e si sentì invaso da quel misto di rabbia e tristezza e impotenza che di solito accompagnava quelle esatte parole «Il progetto Blackwing…»

«Sì.» annuì Mona in conferma. «Ma ora, Dirk può parlare con voi. E questo mi fa molto piacere.» e gli sorrise, praticamente cristallina e raggiante.

Dirk aveva ragione, pensò Todd. Mona sembrava essere la persona più spontanea che avesse mai visto. Ma, suo malgrado, il suo pensiero era rimasto incatramato negli angoli bui.

«Spero che tu… non abbia sofferto troppo, nel… progetto Blackwing.»

Si pentì subito dopo averlo detto, ma nello sguardo con cui lo fissò Mona non c’era traccia di turbamento o altro. Sembrava perlopiù uno sguardo inintelleggibile, e Todd ebbe improvvisamente la sensazione che lei interpretasse volutamente le espressioni umane, non per fingerle, ma per aprire quel canale comunicativo che – per nozione e osservazione più che per esperienza diretta – sapeva serviva alle persone per la comunicazione non verbale.

«Non saprei. Credo che per Dirk sia stato peggio. Lui era _sempre_ una persona.» osservò Mona.

Todd strinse inconsciamente i pugni, e Mona sembrò osservare con attenzione la sua espressione.

«Scusami. Non volevo farti arrabbiare. O diventare triste. O entrambe le cose.»

Todd scosse la testa. «No, non importa. Va tutto bene. Che cosa… volevano che facessi, per loro. Se… ti va di parlarne?»

«Oh beh.» disse tranquillamente Mona, come se fosse ovvio. «Volevano che interpretassi il ruolo che volevano loro. Ti rendi conto?» e spalancò un poco gli occhi, oltraggiata e incredula al ricordo «Mi chiedevano di interpretare un ruolo. Di essere ciò che loro volevano.»

«Mentre tu… interpreti solo ciò che vuoi.»

«Naturalmente.» annuì Mona. «È l’ispirazione. Oh, esiste un’espressione delle persone per dire questo, più o meno….»

«All’ispirazione non si comanda?» disse automaticamente Todd.

«Sì! Esatto. Proprio quella.» sorrise Mona. Poi sembrò venirle in mente qualcos’altro. «In realtà, anche Dirk mi ha chiesto di essere delle cose. Ma solo tre volte.»

«Che… cosa ti ha chiesto di essere?» chiese Todd, con esitazione preoccupata.

«La prima volta, di essere amici. Ma sai, non era come se mi stesse chiedendo di essere un’amica, o di essere il ruolo di un’amica. Anche perché non avrei saputo come interpretarlo. Non avevo mai avuto un’amica, prima. Poi, Dirk mi ha spiegato cosa significava, anche se nemmeno lui aveva mai avuto degli amici prima. Però lo aveva letto sui libri che gli portava Riggins.»

Todd annuì, lentamente, e cercò di non far troppo trasparire il suo tumulto interiore a quasi ogni singola frase. Probabilmente, non avrebbe dovuto chiedere.

«La seconda volta, di essere una foto dei suoi genitori. Ma non ci sono riuscita.» ammise Mona, tristemente. «Non avevo mai visto i suoi genitori. Ha provato a disegnarmeli. Ma alla fine ha detto che era meglio così, che preferiva tenere il disegno rispetto ad una foto.»

Todd quasi trattenne il fiato per lo sforzo di non tirare un pugno contro una parete.

«In confidenza, credo che sia davvero stato meglio così.» disse Mona, abbassando un po’ la voce, e sporgendosi appena in avanti. «Non ero mai stata nemmeno una foto, prima di allora.»

«E… la terza cosa?»

«Oh, una chiave. No, anzi, un passpartout.»

Todd non aveva bisogno di chiederle di specificare, ma lei lo fece comunque.

«Voleva uscire di lì. Ma non ci sono riuscita. Volevo davvero farlo. Lui era mio amico, non come gli altri. Però non aveva mai fatto una chiave prima. E le cose prima erano diverse. Prima, non avevo il controllo.»

«Il… controllo?» ripeté lentamente Todd.

Mona annuì. «Non permettevo all’ispirazione di guidarmi. Così, diventavo i ruoli che diventavo, senza neanche accorgermene, a volte. Oh, loro odiavano quando entravano nella mia stanza, e non sapevano cos’ero in quel momento. Naturalmente, lo diventavo proprio perché loro entravano. Comunque, una signora antipatica tolse ogni cosa dalla mia stanza, così che alla fine riuscivano sempre a capire cosa ero, perché non c’era nessun… nient’altro lì. Allora… sai cosa ho fatto?»

«No… che cosa?» chiese Todd, cortesemente.

Mona ridacchiò appena, e di nuovo si chinò appena in avanti e abbassò la voce, con fare piuttosto complicemente divertito. «Sono diventata una finestra.»

«Oh. Brillante.» commentò Todd, sorridendo un poco.

«Vero?» confermò Mona, annuendo. «Poi è arrivato Riggins. Con lui, tutti si sono comportati un po’ meglio con noi. Almeno finché Riggins non è andato via, ed è arrivato quell’altro per un po’. Lui… lui mi ha fatto perdere il controllo. Ma era… era davvero cattivo. Capisci?»

«Credo di sì…» ammise Todd.

Mona alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, come per ricordare meglio. Agitò un po’ più rapidamente e nervosamente le gambe penzolanti dal bordo della scrivania.

«Credo che il suo nome fosse Priest.»

Todd strinse le mani a pugno così forte che si piantò le unghie nella carne, ma rimase perfettamente immobile.

«Lui voleva che io diventassi quello che volevano loro e basta. Non gli importava di niente altro. Anche con Dirk era cattivo. Lo faceva piangere un sacco. Io non piangevo. Anche perché, le scope non possono piangere. Ma non volevo più smettere di essere una scopa. Loro non avevano capito niente, e pensavano che potessi, sai, morire di fame, se ero una scopa per troppo tempo. Priest fece di nuovo togliere tutto dalla mia stanza. Poi, quando continuai ad essere una scopa, così non potevo sentirlo urlare, si arrabbiò davvero, e provò a costringermi a smettere di essere una scopa. Tentò di farmi male. Ma io scoprii che ero una scopa così credibile, che non avrebbe potuto farmi davvero _male_ , capisci. Forse avrebbe potuto farmi sparire, distruggermi. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto farmi male.»

«Ma Priest era davvero molto cattivo. Aveva quindi sempre delle idee molto cattive. Così, iniziò a fare del male a Dirk e non potevo più rimanere una scopa.»

Mona si interruppe brevemente. Guardò Todd per un attimo, e lui si morse l’interno del labbro, pur di non esternare la sua furia repressa.

«Fu allora che diventai un coccodrillo.»

«Un… coccodrillo.» ripeté Todd. Iniziò, molto lentamente, a sorridere un poco.

Mona annuì. «Un coccodrillo arrabbiato.» specificò. «Non ero mai stata un coccodrillo, prima, ma ne avevo visti diversi, alla televisione. E c’era un libro con tutti questi animali, e queste cose su di loro, che Riggins aveva dato a Dirk.»

«E… cosa fecero allora?» chiese Todd, appena un poco più divertito che arrabbiato.

«Priest si spaventò. Tentò di spararmi, credo, ma non lo so con certezza, perché in quel momento ero un coccodrillo davvero molto arrabbiato. Dirk dice che scappò a gambe levate, ma forse arrivò qualcuno e lo portò via prima che potesse spararmi. Un coccodrillo può morire, a differenza di una scopa, capisci? Noi non potevamo essere distrutti, o morire. Non mentre eravamo nel progetto Blackwing. Per questo lo portarono via. Non tornò più, dopo quella volta. E dopo un po’ di tempo tornò Riggins. Dirk stava meglio.»

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Todd disse piano «È stata una cosa molto… bella da parte tua. Hai aiutato Dirk.»

Mona lo guardò, sorpresa. 

«Oh no, è stato _orribile_.» scandì, confondendolo.

«Non avevo scelto di essere un coccodrillo, capisci? Non avevo scelto neanche di essere una scopa, ma era diverso. Allora non avevo il controllo, ma una scopa è… una scopa. Un coccodrillo arrabbiato è… un animale. Gli animali sono… selvatici.»

Todd annuì, anche se non era sicuro di stare esattamente seguendo il discorso. Mona sembrò riflettere alla ricerca di altre parole.

«Avevo paura, ed ero arrabbiata. Molto di entrambe le cose. Allora non avevo mai il controllo. Ma quella volta, lo avevo proprio perso. Quando Priest se n’è andato, ho quasi sbranato Dirk.»

Todd spalancò gli occhi.

Mona tremò appena. 

Ricordava la sensazione della paura folle di Dirk, e come solo la percezione che fosse ora rivolta verso di lei le avesse fatto capire, anche se in quel momento era un coccodrillo infuriato, che doveva assolutamente fermarsi in qualche modo. Poi era stata di nuovo una persona, che poteva riconoscere più chiaramente Dirk, rannicchiato in un angolo tutto tremante e che ancora la chiamava disperatamente per nome, folle di paura, ad occhi chiusi. Quando si era accorto che era tornata ad essere una persona, invece di calmarsi era scoppiato a piangere. Era stata la prima volta che ricordava di aver pianto lei, un sacco. Non era mai più stata così tanto spaventata in vita sua, anche se, non appena Dirk sembrava essersi sentito un po’ meno peggio, lei era diventata un orsacchiotto di pezza, che lui si era tenuto stretto al petto, mormorando che non era colpa sua, e che andava tutto bene.

«Non è colpa tua.» disse Todd, con rabbia triste. «È… è stata tutta colpa loro. Di Priest.»

Mona lo guardò, e annuì. «Lo so.»

«Quello.» disse dopo un momento «È stato il giorno più brutto della mia vita. Non sono più stata un animale dopo. Loro sono… selvatici. Quando si trovano all’improvviso rinchiusi dentro una prigione, si arrabbiano terribilmente. Non si può essere un animale dentro una prigione. È… crudele.»

Todd la guardò in un modo che lei non capì, anche se era in qualche modo anche molto gentile. «Non si può essere neanche delle persone, dentro una prigione.»

Mona ne rimase colpita, e si trovò ad annuire quasi subito. «Esatto. È molto meglio essere una scopa, allora. Non so come ha fatto Dirk, a non essere una scopa, quando era nel progetto Blackwing.»

«Già…» disse solo Todd, in tono umido. Mona lo vide portarsi una manica alla faccia e asciugarsi rapidamente il viso, e ne rimase piuttosto sorpresa.

Si ritrovò a cercare istintivamente qualcosa da dire per renderlo meno triste.

«Oh, ma dopo del tempo, quando avevo il controllo, sono diventata un schiacciasassi per Dirk.»

Todd la guardò, sorpreso.

«Per uscire da Blackwing.» spiegò Mona. «Lui non me lo aveva chiesto. E non riuscivo proprio ad essere una chiave. Non ancora. Non abbastanza bene.» ammise.

Todd emise un piccolo sbuffo divertito, anche se ancora umido.

Mona inclinò appena la testa di lato. «Dirk ha ragione. È… facile parlare con te.»

Todd spalancò un momento gli occhi, e scosse la testa come a scacciare il complimento.

«Non avevo ci avevo mai pensato. Essere una persona vuole dire che posso anche parlare, oltre che ascoltare, soprattutto.»

Todd annuì. «Puoi… parlarmi ogni volta che vuoi. Se… quando vuoi, insomma.» offrì, con un leggero imbarazzo.

Mona gli sorrise, luminosamente gentile. «Grazie, Todd. Ma tra poco continuerò i miei esercizi.»

«Oh.» Todd annuì «Capisco.»

«Mi ha fatto piacere, comunque. Parlare con te. Avevo paura che non ci saremmo piaciuti.» ammise, abbassando lo sguardo e corrugando le sopracciglia. Ora era più difficile ricordare cosa l’avesse tanto angustiata. Il passato era sempre difficile da ricordare, perché nel passato lei era qualcosa di diverso.

«Tu gli piaci molto, a Dirk. E lui è mio amico. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto, se non ci fossimo piaciuti, conoscendoci.»

Todd prese fiato, di nuovo colpito.

«Non posso dire di… conoscerti. Ma… penso che tu sia una persona molto… bella.»

Mona lo guardò, sorpresa e interrogativa.

«Hai cercato di proteggere e aiutare Dirk, sempre. Soprattutto quando… quando io non potevo farlo.»

Lei sbatté le palpebre, e sembrò rifletterci un momento. Poi annuì e sorrise morbidamente.

«Sì. Ma adesso Dirk ha te. E Farah. E tutti quegli altri amici. Quindi io posso…»

«Dedicarti ai tuoi esercizi…?» suggerì Todd.

Lo sguardo di Mona era scivolato verso la finestra aperta più in là, verso il cielo al di fuori. Tornò a guardare Todd, come rifocalizzando su di lui e le sue parole. E sorrise, annuendo.

«Sì, esatto.»

Saltò giù dal tavolo con un piccolo saltello, e camminò lentamente verso la finestra, come seguendo assortamente la scia d’aria e di luce che penetrava attraverso essa. Appoggiò le mani sul davanzale, con leggera cura, assaporando il calore sulla pelle, e chiudendo gli occhi col viso rivolto al sole prese un profondo respiro. Sorrise di nuovo.

Quando si voltò verso Todd, il suo sguardo lo colpì. Ora era diverso, profondo e assorto, ma altrove.

«È stato bello, parlare con te. Ci vediamo, Todd.» disse, e di nuovo gli sorrise gentilmente.

Todd cercò le parole, con una certa difficoltà.

«Sì, anche per me è stato un piacere, Mona.»

Lei annuì un’ultima volta, e si voltò verso la finestra.

Todd sbatté le palpebre, e Mona era scomparsa. Lui esitò a lungo, ma alla fine si affrettò alla finestra, e si affacciò per guardare fuori. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che si era dimenticato di chiederle che cosa avrebbe interpretato lei ora. Ma forse sarebbe stata una domanda indelicata, per un’attrice olistica.

Con stupore di Todd, quando Farah e Dirk tornarono, e lui li informò con tatto che credeva che Mona se ne fosse andata, la loro reazione non fu niente di simile a ciò che si era aspettato.

«Todd.» disse Farah con aria e tono particolarmente seri, guardandolo direttamente. «Che cosa hai combinato?»

«Cosa? Niente! Abbiamo solo parlato un po’ e poi lei è… beh, scomparsa. Cioè, è diventata qualcos’altro. Non so che cosa ma… ho la sensazione che sia… _qualcosa_ fuori dall’agenzia.»

Il suo sguardo tornò a fissarsi su Dirk, cercando di sondare quanto la notizia l’avesse turbato.

Dirk sembrava tuttavia molto occupato a provare il grado di scivolosità che i calzini nuovi che gli aveva comprato Farah - insistendo sul fatto che fosse indecoroso presentarsi ai clienti con dei buchi sui calzini – producevano sul pavimento dell’agenzia.

«Sono troppo scivolosi!» si lagnò «E se scivolassi e mi rompessi l’osso del collo?»

Farah gli dedicò un’occhiata significativamente incredula. «Dirk. La scorsa settimana siamo stati quasi tramutati in pietra da un’idra, e tu ti preoccupi che la causa più probabile della tua morte sia un banale incidente domestico?»

«Hai mai letto le statistiche, Farah?» ribatté lui.

«Dirk.» richiamò Todd, nervosamente esasperato. «Hai sentito cos’ho detto? Credo che Mona se ne sia andata.»

Dirk lo guardò sorpreso. «Sì, tesoro, ti ho sentito benissimo. E ne sono molto felice in effetti. Era da tanto che stava pensando di andare oltre, di provare dei ruoli nuovi.»

Todd sbatté le palpebre. «Oh.»

Dirk sorrise, e spiò verso Farah, la quale tuttavia se n’era andata in cucina a prepararsi qualcosa da bere, borbottando qualcosa di simile a: ‘Un’idra. E lui ritiene più potenzialmente pericolosi dei calzini scivolosi…’

Dirk si avvicinò a Todd e gli prese il viso tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi, sorridendo dolcemente.

«Non eri veramente preoccupato che se ne fosse andata per colpa tua, vero?»

Todd scrollò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo. «Uff… no… Ma comunque…»

Dirk sorrise maggiormente, ma non insistette sul fatto che sapeva di avere ragione.

«In realtà, è un buon segno. La mette sempre di ottimo umore, provare ruoli nuovi.» garantì, stampandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Todd si rilassò un po’ di più. «Sì…?»

«Assolutamente.» annuì Dirk, sorridendogli in modo smagliante.

Erano a metà strada tra l’ufficio dell’agenzia e il caffè preferito di Todd, quella mattina, quando lui si rese conto di qualcosa di strano.

Per un bel pezzo fece finta di niente; principalmente perché si rifiutava di dirlo ad alta voce. Ma alla fine non trattenne un sospiro.

Dirk smise di parlare a macchinetta e gli dedicò uno sguardo di sbieco, oltre ad una leggera stretta tramite le loro mani unite che stava facendo scioltamente dondolare tra di loro.

«Qualcosa non va, tesoro?»

Todd emise un leggero sbuffo tra il divertito e il rassegnato. «Credo che… ci stiano seguendo. Che una nuvola ci stia seguendo.» disse, arrendendosi al dirlo ad alta voce.

Dirk non si scompose particolarmente. Si limitò a sbattere le palpebre per un momento, come se stesse cercando di interpretare un eventuale modo di dire, o una battuta di un senso dell’umorismo particolarmente bizzarro – quale riteneva essere quello di Todd.

Ma alla fine sorrise. Si sistemò il braccio di Todd sotto al suo, continuando a camminare, e si portò la mano di lui che teneva nella propria contro il petto, battendovi sopra un paio di piccole pacchette affettuose con l’altra mano.

«Splendido. Una nuvola è un’ottima scelta.» disse piano «Ma tu… fai come se non te ne fossi accorto, va bene? È molto importante, per lei.»

Todd roteò appena gli occhi, ma stava sorridendo. «Purché non ci piova addosso…» scherzò.

Dietro di loro, e molto al di sopra delle loro teste, una delle piccole e soffici nuvolette bianche che cospargevano il cielo azzurro continuò a muoversi molto lentamente, e tranquillamente controvento.

Almeno finché un bambino dall’altra parte della strada gridò qualcosa cercando di richiamare l’attenzione della madre e indicando con un dito puntato verso il cielo, sostenendo che c’era una nuvola perfettamente a forma di coccodrillo. La madre non gli dedicò particolare importanza. Ma la nuvoletta decise di stringere appena l’occhio del coccodrillo, per fare l’occhiolino al bambino.

Il bambino rimase senza parole.

E la nuvoletta ridacchiò appena tra sé e sé, con allegro divertimento. Orbene, per quanto possa ridacchiare una nuvola, almeno. 

Varrebbe a dire, in un modo probabilmente assai leggero e spensierato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l'ispirazione forse non fa miracoli, ma qualcosa fa. perciò grazie a Lavellington per questa: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174557

**Author's Note:**

> Sebbene la protagonista assoluta dovrebbe essere una certa attrice olistica, alla fine c'è molta partecipazione anche degli altri personaggi. Ma non è proprio un rubarle la scena, anzi. L'arte di un'attrice olistica quando interpreta un oggetto perfettamente "comune", dopotutto, è di essere sempre ben presente esattamente su uno sfondo che, dopotutto, è anche il centro della scena.


End file.
